The Good Life
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: A story about how Kate and Gibbs get together. Will eventually include many of our favorite characters, from Abby to Ziva. A melting pot of lust and love, work and friendship. Hopefully the story is better than the summary.
1. I'm in

A/N: HeyHey. I want to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first fic, The Favor. You motivated me to get started on this fic. I have some long-term plans for it but I am sure you will let me know if it is worth continuing or not. It will be a character-driven fic and I may rework scenes and pieces of dialogue to help me along. Enjoy and please review. I'll try to add a few more chapters by the weekend.

P.S. If you like, please add to your alerts. Since this is rated M for sexual content it won't appear automatically on the top of the page so you"ll have to bookmark or search.

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing and I am not making a cent from this (just ask my boss).

Kate rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was almost ten on a Tuesday night but she still had a stack of paperwork to complete. Usually, she didn't mind working late. The office was quiet and she found the solitude peaceful. And it wasn't like she had someone to go home to.

Tonight, however, she was tired and irritable. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. She reached into her purse for her cell phone to check for messages but came up empty-handed. Damn. She hit the speaker button on her desk phone and punched in her own number.

"Kate's phone," Abby chirped.

"Oh good, you have my phone!"

"Yup! You left it down here earlier. Want me to bring it up?"

"Nah, I'll come to you. I could use the walk."

Kate entered the lab and approached Abby, who was peering intently into a microscope. "You're working late, too, huh?"

"Oh Jeez! Kate, you scared the crap outta me!," the Goth whirled around in surprise, crashing into Kate and spilling Caf-Pow all over her blouse.

Both women gasped- Abby in horror and Kate in surprise as the cold seeped through.

"Shoot! I am so so so sorry!"

"It's okay, Abby. Don't worry about it."

Kate quickly unbuttoned her blouse, grateful she had worn a camisole underneath today.

"Let me pay for it, Kate, please." Abby pleaded, obviously distressed.

"Abs! Forget about it, it's no big deal."

Abby didn't look convinced.

Kate smiled mischievously as she slid her arms out of her sleeves.

"How many of Tony's fantasies do you think start out just like this?"

Abby couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Speaking of Tony," Abby began, "he said you were super cranky today. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kate sighed, "I'm just...I don't know...stuck in a rut, I guess."

"Oooh." Abby nodded knowingly.

"What?"

"You need to get some."

"Some what?"

Abby smiled at her.

Kate caught on and grinned in spite of herself. She didn't bother to deny it. It had been quite a while. Her social life was pretty pathetic lately but she was oddly comfortable with her single status. She liked being independent, having her own career, her own cozy town house. Still, she did have needs.

"You want to go out for drinks tomorrow night, Abs? I think we could both use a break."

"Yes!," Abby pumped her fist excitedly, "I love drunk Kate!"

Kate shook her head in amusement, picked up her phone and draped her wet blouse over her arm.

"I'd better go finish my paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow. 'Night, Abs."

"Night, Kate!"

Kate stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, wondering if her dry cleaner could remove Caf-Pow from silk. Unlikely. Her thoughts turned to what Abby said. Was that really it? Was that why she felt so _blah_? She needed sex? Her body answered her mind's question with a tingling _Yes_.

The door opened and she stepped out quickly, crashing right into Gibbs.

Gibbs sucked his breath in sharply as Kate almost knocked them both to the ground. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support and his hands instinctively grasped her waist to steady her. For a moment they were silent, both thinking of the last time they stood like this- the emergency blow on the submarine.

He had almost kissed her then.

She had become aware that she enjoyed touching him too much, that his proximity was as dangerous for her as his cocky smile. Usually, he didn't get to her…but in these little moments between them she glimpsed something that she couldn't identify and it made her a little crazy. She broke the unbearable silence.

"Oh God...Sorry, Gibbs! I didn't see you there..." She trailed off, following his gaze as he took in her bare arms and the black lace that trimmed her thin grey camisole, outlining her breasts.

He allowed himself a glance at the inch of skin exposed above her pants before he directed his attention back to her face, observing the panic in her eyes- the fight she waged with herself as she smoothed her hair with one hand, her other remaining on his shoulder, and licked her lips nervously.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. Obviously this isn't appropriate office attire. Abby spilled her drink on me and I didn't realize anyone was still here and..."

She was rambling and she knew it. Damn him for making her so nervous.

"I have some paperwork to do and um..."

She didn't get to finish as he slid his hands to the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him, quickly dipping his head to press his lips against hers.

Kate was so stunned she couldn't think.

Gibbs, on the other hand, couldn't stop the thoughts that raced through his mind. _God, her lips are soft. Want to touch her. _He pulled back and saw the shocked expression on her face. _Good job, idiot_. He was already picturing his forced retirement. That is if she didn't sue him for sexual harassment. _I deserve it. I'm her boss for Christ's sake_.

He was so busy berating himself that he missed the moment when she tilted her head, registering only the delicious feeling of her lips on his again. At first her kiss was tentative and questioning, then more daring, her tongue darting out to run over his bottom lip slowly, the warm, light pressure of her hands moving from his shoulders to his chest.

"Kate." He groaned her name and pushed her back into the elevator.

"Gibbs…," she responded breathlessly, clasping her hands behind his neck and pressing her body into his.

They both swatted at the control panel, several buttons lighting up.

Gibbs hit the stop button as soon as they began moving. He ran his hands up her body to tangle them in her hair as he kissed her fiercely and possessively. Kate shivered and moaned approvingly. Her whole body was taut with lust and she gave herself over to the feeling. She stretched against him, eager to feel every inch of his body against hers.

Gibbs moaned at the added contact. He didn't quite remember how this started but he also didn't care. What he was doing was crazy but he wanted her, dammit. He had for a long time.

"Kate?"

She slid her leg up along his, wrapping it around his hips to get a taste of the friction she craved.

"Mmm...Gibbs...," she gasped as he ground against her, kissing her neck, gently sucking on her earlobe.

His voice was low and sexy when he finally spoke again.

"Come home with me tonight."

Before he had time to regret his boldness she flipped the switch and set the elevator moving again. She bit her lip for an agonizing moment before she smiled wickedly.

"Why? Do you need some help with your boat?"

He chuckled into her hair and pressed himself against her again, gently biting her nearly bare shoulder, pleased at the sound he elicited from her lips.

"Something like that."

"Okay then. I'm in," she heard herself reply.

_I am? _she wondered, looking up at him. His blue eyes were mesmerizing, his breathing heavy, and his lips slightly swollen from her kisses. His hands caressed her breasts, tracing the outline of her hard nipples through the thin fabric.

I am.


	2. Just sex

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Let me reassure you that there will be some substance in this story…but not yet, so on with the smut!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The ride to Gibbs' home was mercifully brief and soon they were in his living room and he was handing her a beer.

She ignored the glass he gave her and took a sip from the bottle, holding his gaze seductively, smiling as she saw the effect she had on him. The way his mouth hung open slightly and the pure desire in his eyes made her feel powerfully sexy.

She slipped his jacket from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, took another sip of her beer and crooked her finger at him, summoning him closer. He obliged, stopping inches from her and taking the beer from her hand to set it down.

"Gibbs?"

He was inches from her face.

"Before we...I have to know..."

"What, Kate? I don't have any diseases if that's what you're getting at."

"No! No. I mean I'm glad but I was thinking..." She was rambling again. "What exactly are we doing here?"

He grinned at her.

"Well, Caitlin, when a man and a woman like each other a lot, sometimes they-"

"Gibbs!," she protested.

She was using her Agent Todd voice on him, her hands on her hips, and it sent a flash of heat through his body.

He kissed her quickly.

"I don't know. Maybe. I know that I'm attracted to you. And I know you want me too." She laughed.

"Someone has a healthy ego."

"Am I wrong?"

He leaned down and pushed her hair back to whisper in her ear, his hands running down to squeeze her ass.

"Tell me you don't want me," he dared her, moving to gently suck on her bottom lip- the one she always tormented him with when she pouted. She ran her hands over his strong arms.

"I don't want you," she shot back weakly.

"Liar."

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"I want you, Jethro. I have wanted you for a long time. And you know it," her voice dropped to a whisper, "so take me upstairs."

"Yes ma'am."

He scooped her up and carried her effortlessly up to his bedroom, throwing her onto his bed, relishing her husky laughter. He stood and stared at her for a long minute before Kate took a deep breath and pulled her camisole over her head, leaving her in just her black pants and a sheer black bra. She crawled over to him, kneeling on the bed and pulling him closer. His lips never left hers as her quick fingers unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his arms. He groaned into her mouth at the feel of her hands on his skin, sliding up his stomach and chest, breaking their kiss to remove his undershirt. She kissed his neck and ran her nails up and down his back as he removed his belt, shivering at the whoosh of the leather sliding through his belt loops.

"Stand up," he whispered.

She stood up on the bed, resting her arms on his shoulders, grinning at him and jumping up and down teasingly. Gibbs laughed at her silly expression and then moved to press hot kisses to her stomach, unbuttoning her pants, slowly dragging the zipper down, chuckling at her moan of impatience. He pushed her pants down over her hips and pulled them off.

He grabbed for her but she jumped back playfully, shaking her head and pointing at the increasingly tight pants he was still wearing. He yanked them down and kicked them off, watching her tongue dart out to lick her lips in anticipation.

"C'mere, Katie."

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. They both groaned at the skin-on-skin contact, only their underwear between them. Gibbs decided to remedy that immediately, unclasping her bra and tossing her back onto the bed.

"Oh!" She shrieked in surprise.

He climbed on top of her, holding her wrists above her head, and kissed her hard on the mouth before moving to gently tug on her nipples with his teeth, pleased when she responded by grinding her hips against him, eager for more.

"Jethro...," she protested.

"I know, Kate, I know."

"Do you?," her eyes were dark and glazed over with lust, "Do you know how badly I need you to touch me?"

Her rough voice made his cock twitch in his boxers and he nearly gave in but he wanted to prolong this feeling for just a little longer.

"I have to taste you."

His words alone made her see stars and when he pressed his lips and tongue to her clit, sucking gently through the thin layer of her panties, she thought she might jump out of her skin the pleasure was so intense.

The little sighs and the mewling sounds she made as she squirmed under him spurred him on as he removed her wet panties and slid his tongue along her folds teasingly.

"Like that?"

"Yes," she panted, "that feels so good."

"And this?"

He swirled his tongue up and around her clit again, this time plunging a finger into her heat.

"Jesus. Oh god. Jethro...please."

At the sound of his name on her lips he slid a second finger into her, pumping her fast, fascinated by what he was doing to her. He knew that Caitlin Todd liked to be in control, professionally and personally, so having her in his bed, begging him to drive her crazy with his touch was especially hot.

Since her hands were buried in his hair she used her legs to slide his boxers off, sighing as his hardness pressed against her leg. She pulled him up to her, sliding her hand between them to grasp his shaft and stroked him firmly, smiling happily at his growl of pleasure.

"Now."

He wasn't sure if he was asking or demanding, he just knew he needed to be inside of her. "Mmm, yes, now," she pleaded, positioning him at her entrance and rolling her hips at him teasingly, the tip of him entering her slightly so that they both groaned.

"Look at me."

Kate's eyes snapped up to his and they stared at each other, their breathing ragged, as he thrust into her completely.

"Kate...," he closed his eyes at the overwhelming feeling of her, hot and wet and tight around him, squeezing him and driving him into her even deeper.

Kate wrapped her legs around his hips and arched into him as she climaxed, her needy moans encouraging him as he thrust his hips twice more and groaned into her hair, coming hard and spilling himself into her.

He rolled them both over and held her for a few minutes as their breathing returned to normal.

"Gibbs?"

She slid under the covers next to him, suddenly shy.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to bring it up again and I know this sounds stupid but I have to ask. Is that...what we...was it just sex?"

He smirked at her endearing awkwardness. He liked seeing her a bit undone and liked even more knowing that he was the reason.

" 'Just sex?' "

"Yes."

"Well, Kate, I'd say it was more like really incredible, amazing, hot sex, and judging by some of the sounds you were making you seemed to agree with me..."

"You know what I meant!"

He sighed.

"Yeah. Honestly? I don't know. I'm not very good with this stuff."

"You've been married three times."

"Exactly."

"Okay," she nodded, "I think we're over-thinking this. We're both adults, we're single, we are attracted to each other, so why not, right?"

"Right."

"No, not right. You're my boss, for one thing. We have to work together, it could get weird. What if people can tell?"

"Stop worrying, Kate. It's not like we work with criminal investigators or anything. No one will find out."

She was in too good a mood not to laugh with him.

"Now let's go to sleep. We have to be up in five hours."

Her horrified expression made him chuckle.

"Now I know why you are always so grouchy. You get up to early, Gibbs."

"Get used to it."

She smiled at his gruff tone and the feeling of his arms sliding around her to pull her close to him.


	3. Lab rats

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope, not even Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled into the parking garage and followed Kate's directions to her car, parking next to her. She motioned for him to get into the driver's seat of her car as she grabbed a bag from her trunk and climbed into the back.

"I need to change."

"Here?" he asked

"Yes! I can't walk into the building in the same clothes I wore yesterday!"

She was already pulling off the t-shirt he had loaned her in the backseat.

"What if someone walks by?"

"Distract them."

He watched her slide out of her pants and tug on a skirt in the rearview mirror.

"And how should I do that?"

"I don't care. Shoot them."

He grinned.

"Feisty today, huh?"

She straightened out her outfit and he nodded his approval.

"Thanks to you."

She kissed him quickly on the lips and they climbed out of her car.

"Let's go to work, Agent Todd," he said in a serious voice.

"Yes, boss."

He smacked her on the ass lightly and they both burst out laughing. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm going to head down to Abby's first. I'll see you later."

Kate gave him a small wave when they reached her floor, both of them smiling as they remembered their last elevator ride together.

Kate found Tony and McGee already in the lab.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Kate," McGee waved.

"Hellowww, kitten," Tony slurred in his best Sean Connery impersonation.

"Hi!" Abby hugged her. "Again, I am so sorry about your shirt!"

"What happened to your shirt?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, Abby accidentally spilled something on it. Anyway, what are you doing here? Are we doing any actual work?"

"Yes. Of course, teacher's pet," Tony replied, "Abby is running a facial recognition and waiting on a ballistics match for us and in the meantime, we are..."

"Playing games, Tony?"

She gestured to the monitor on which McGee appeared to be in the middle of a violent triple murder scene.

"Actually, Kate, it's kind of cool," Abby said, "It's this program for law enforcement that tests your observational skills and your ability to apply deductive reasoning based on those observations by inserting you into virtual crime scenes and testing your recall of details."

"Unfortunately, it seems our dear Probie here is about as observant as Helen Keller."

"Shut up, Tony!" McGee shouted as the computer reported he had failed yet again.

Kate found their chaos amusing this morning, though she crossed her arms as if in disapproval.

"I don't think you should make fun of Helen Keller, Tony. I mean, when you think about it, she was a pretty amazing woman," Abby contributed.

"Sorry, Abs." Tony turned to Kate.

"Abby, on the other hand, did great. Maybe you two should switch jobs, McGeekbreath."

"I am VERY observant!"

McGee was getting red in the face now and Kate could tell that Tony loved every minute of it.

"Knock it off, Tony," Kate said, "Tim, I think you are very perceptive."

"Thank you, Kate."

"Oh yeah?," Tony challenged, "Abby, look at Kate. Something is different about her today. I know what it is. Do you?"

Abby stared curiously at Kate for a moment.

Kate laughed.

"This is ridiculous."

"Oh!," Abby shouted, "Yes! I know! I know!"

Tony smiled.

"Okay, Probie, you're up."

McGee scrutinized an increasingly impatient Kate.

"She looks...fine. Good. Same as always."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Aha! You see, Probie, you know nothing of the world. Maybe if you actually left your apartment on the weekends and met people-"

"What is it?" McGee interrupted.

"What?" Tony had been distracted by his own tangent.

McGee gritted his teeth.

"What is different about Kate today?"

"Oh. She got laid last night."

Kate gasped. McGee looked to Abby for confirmation and she nodded.

"How do you know?"

McGee looked her over again and she began to blush. Tony picked up two straws from Abby's table, handing one to Abby and stepping next to Kate.

"Exhibit A!," he pointed his straw at Kate"s mouth, "Goofy grin."

"Maybe she's just happy today," McGee protested, "Or drunk."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Kate."

Abby stepped up next.

"Exhibit B. She is wearing different clothes but the same shoes, purse, and jewelry as yesterday." Her straw flicked to Kate's handbag and pumps and rested at Kate's bracelet. McGee looked troubled.

"That's a good point, but still...she could have just woken up late."

"Morning!" Gibbs shouted as he entered the lab. He caught sight of his team, Abby and Tony pointing straws at a furiously blushing Kate.

"What exactly is going on here, DiNunzo?"

"Uh, you know, nothing boss. Me and Abby were just teaching McGee about the importance of being observant by deducing that Kate got lucky last night."

"Tony!" Kate looked at him murderously.

Gibbs nearly choked on his coffee but he recovered quickly.

"Do you not have enough work to do, DiNunzo?"

"No boss, I mean yes, boss."

"Come on," Gibbs motioned for the team to follow him. He pointed at Abby and Tony as they put their impromptu pointers down.

"Keep those. Later, you can all draw straws to see who gets to keep their job."

He smiled to himself as his team followed him up to the bullpen, careful not to stare at Kate's ass, or at least not to stare for any longer than he usually did.

A/N: So, whaddya think? Trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible, how am I doing? Be a good little bunny and review, please. Thanks for reading.


	4. Girls' night

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you all liked the last chapter-I'll try to keep bringing the funny when it's appropriate. Took me awhile to get this one up as I am working on the timing with some future chapters. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own a car, a dog, two cats, a TIVO, and that's about it.

"What are you doing tonight, Kate? You want to catch a movie?"

"No thanks."

"Ahhh, I see."

Kate sighed impatiently.

"What do you see, Tony?"

"You have plans with Mr. Good Times from last night, dontcha?"

"No." Kate couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Actually, I have plans with Abby."

She glanced discreetly at Gibbs and he nodded slightly, trying not to show his disappointment. After all, he had no right to expect to see her tonight.

"Okay," Tony grinned, "Can I at least watch?"

Kate punched him in the arm and smiled at his squeak of protest. She gathered up her things and said goodnight to the team, careful not to meet Gibbs' eyes, and headed down to catch up with Abby.

*****

"Soooo?"

Abby waited until they found seats at the bar and ordered drinks to broach the subject she had been thinking about all day.

"What?" Kate stared into her wine glass, knowing she couldn't hold her friend off for long.

"Who's the guy? Come on, spill it!"

"There is no guy."

Kate liked to think she was a good liar, despite her Catholic school training. She had no problem lying convincingly to a suspect but lying to a friend was a different story.

Abby frowned and crossed her arms, her blue eyes expressing her skepticism.

"What? Just because I was smiling and have the same shoes on today doesn't mean-"

"And the same jewelry, and the same purse. AND," she raised her glass and paused dramatically, "You left your car in the lot last night." She smirked at Kate and sipped her cocktail.

Kate sighed in thought before she spoke again.

"Abs, have you ever been in a no-strings-attached, friends-with-benefits type of situation?"

"Aha! So, you admit there is a guy!"

Kate nodded.

"And you won't tell me who?"

"No."

"Is it Tony?!?"

"No! Ew."

"Okay. You and um...Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery, were just friends..."

"Until last night," Kate confirmed.

Abby pondered the situation.

"Who made the first move?"

"Um, it happened pretty fast but I'd say it was mutual. It's probably a terrible idea to do it again, right?"

"I dunno, Kate. I am all for having fun, but honestly? In my experience, these things usually don't work out. Someone ends up getting hurt and the friendship is over."

Kate nodded. Abby had pretty much confirmed what she was afraid of. They signaled the bartender and ordered a second round of drinks.

"Gibbs isn't going to like this, you know."

"What do you mean?" Kate spluttered.

"He has me run background checks on all your dates."

Kate's eyes widened.

"He does?"

"Yeah. Oops...I forgot you aren't supposed to know about that."

"It's ok, Abs."

She knew she should be irritated by Gibbs' invasion of her privacy, but she couldn't deny that the thought of him being protective, perhaps even possessive, of her sent a warm tingle through her body.

"So, anyway, how was the sex with this 'friend'?"

Kate blushed.

"That good, huh?"

"Better."

"Wow. Forget what I said before, give Austin a shot."

"Speaking of shots," the cute bartender interrupted, "these are on me, ladies."

"Thanks." Kate picked up her tequila shot.

"Hey, Abby?"

"Yeah?" The goth stared back at her earnestly.

Kate grinned at her. "You are a really great friend. Now let's dance!"

They clinked shot glasses before swallowing their tequila and heading onto the dance floor giggling.

*****

Gibbs had given up working on his boat and poured himself a second bourbon while he debated calling Kate's cell. _Nah, she's probably still with Abby._ Plus, what would he say? _Hey, it's me, your boss. You know, the one you were rolling around naked with yesterday_? Still, he wanted to know what she was thinking, especially after his team's little game in the lab this morning.

He didn't know why he felt so unsettled. It was just sex, he reasoned with himself, smiling slightly as he remembered the conversation they had in his bed. She had looked small and vulnerable under his covers, nothing like the confident smartass he usually saw at work.

He was proud of his discipline on the job today. Thinking about what Kate would look like naked had been a somewhat innocent distraction before last night, but now that he could vividly picture her smooth skin and remember how her hands felt on his body and hear the sounds she made when he touched her…it had taken all of his self-control not to rip her clothes off and take her right on her desk.

_I am too old for this_, he thought, shaking his head. _Too old for her. What if she thinks last night was a mistake? _Gibbs wasn't stupid enough to regret what they'd done but he felt slightly foolish nonetheless. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and savoring his bourbon, allowing himself to acknowledge that he wanted her. Again. Still. Regardless of their age difference or their work situation or anything else. He just hoped she felt the same way.

*****

Kate held Abby's arm to keep her from stumbling as she led her to a cab.

"Thanksh, Kate. I'm shorry. I'm shooooooooo drunk!"

Kate smiled at her slurred words.

"It's ok, Abs, just relax, I'm gonna take you home. We shouldn't have done all those shots."

"But I love tequila!"

"I know you do, Abs, I know you do."

Kate gave the cab driver Abby's address and he eyed the goth warily.

"She'd better not puke in my car," he warned before he pulled away from the curb.

Kate rolled her eyes as Abby half-leaned and half-fell into her lap.

As Abby snored lightly and the cab driver hummed along to the radio, Kate's thoughts turned to Gibbs. She has thought about him as more than her boss for months but even her hottest fantasies couldn't compare to the real thing. He had been at once strong and gentle, as eager to pleasure her as he was for his own release. _The virtues of an older man_, she thought, smiling to herself, thinking of his silver hair and the hard muscles that belied his age. She had kept herself busy at work, doing her best not to stare at him, although the goofy grin Tony had noticed remained plastered on her face. Gibbs hadn't sought her out during the workday which she was grateful for, though she was disappointed when she checked her cell phone and saw he hadn't called. Suddenly nervous, Kate wondered if he thought of her as a one-night stand. The sinking sensation in her stomach had more to do with the idea that he might not share her feelings than it did with the tequila and wine she had consumed tonight.

"I'll be right back," she assured the cabbie as she half-dragged Abby from the car and led her up to her house.

Abby sank down onto the steps, mumbling something unintelligible about McGee and a pipe, as Kate rifled through her skull-shaped purse for keys. Once she had helped her friend inside and tucked her into her coffin, removing her platform shoes and leaving a glass of water and two aspirin on the lid that served as a nightstand, Kate headed back to the car and rattled off her address, sincerely thanking the driver for waiting.

They had only gone three blocks before she made up her mind.

"I'm sorry, actually can you turn here?"

She gave him Gibbs' address and steeled her nerves, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep until she saw his face and had a chance to gauge his feelings.

She gave the driver a generous tip and climbed out of the car, heading up Gibbs' front walk in the dark, climbing the stairs to his front door and wincing as they creaked. Kate hesitated before she knocked. _Am I making a fool out of myself here? What if he's asleep? What if he is horrified to see me? What if he's with someone else?. _The last thought was the one that pierced her the most, making her slightly angry even though she knew she was being irrational.

"You okay, Miss?"

She turned to see that her cab driver had been waiting, watching to make sure she got in. She waved to him and then jumped, startled by the sound of a gruff voice behind her.

"She's just fine."

Kate whirled to find Gibbs standing just behind her in his doorway.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Gibbs! How did you know I was out here?"

He simply smirked at her.

"You coming in?"

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated of course!


	5. Midnight Sanding?

A/N: You guys are so much fun to write for! Thanks for the feedback, I love to hear what you think.

Disclaimer Haiku:

I would like to own

Kate and Gibbs and all the rest

Sadly I do not.

*****

Kate brushed past Gibbs, inhaling the faint smell of sawdust that clung to him, and stood awkwardly in his living room.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Nope."

"Oh, good."

Kate suddenly felt a bit silly but she shrugged it off.

"You know, last time I was here, I didn't get to see your basement."

He challenged her with a cocky grin.

"Felt a sudden urge to do some midnight sanding?"

"Nah, I just want to make sure you really have a boat down there and not, oh, I don't know, your ex-wives bodies?"

He shook his head at the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well come on then, Katie."

He turned off the lights and took her hand. She smiled to herself and followed him to his kitchen and then downstairs into his basement. It was dark and spare and masculine and exactly what she had pictured.

"How was your night with Abby?"

Kate paced a little, stopping to run her hands over the smooth wooden joists of his boat, laughing softly.

He enjoyed her easy laughter and he consciously held onto the sound, wanting to remember this; how she came to him and lit up his dim basement, even if it was only for a moment.

"It was fun. We really needed a girls' night. Abby might be in late tomorrow, though."

Gibbs shook his head ruefully.

"Tequila?"

Kate nodded and took in the lines of his face appreciatively, absorbing the crinkles around his eyes, the slightly upturned corners of his mouth, wishing she could sketch him like this. She walked towards him, holding his gaze.

Gibbs swallowed hard at the fire in her eyes, the slight curve of her lush mouth. She had him and they both knew it but he held his ground anyway, refusing to back up until she pushed him lightly and he fell back onto his chair.

Kate sat down, straddling his lap and leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"Bourbon?," she inquired, licking her lips.

He nodded and slid his hands around to cup her ass, kissing her intently. She felt him harden under her and allowed a moan to slip past her lips as his hands traveled to her breasts, protesting with a whine when he suddenly pulled back.

"You drunk, Agent Todd?"

She grinned at his playful tone.

"I've had a few drinks, but I assure you, I am completely cognizant."

She was grateful she didn't slur her words-she really didn't want him to stop touching her. He eyed her warily.

"Spell cognizant."

She gave him another throaty laugh, her breath tickling his cheek.

"C-o-g, n-i-z, a-n-t," she sing-songed into his ear, "satisfied?"

"Not yet."

He kissed her hard and she wriggled in his lap, running her nails down his arms teasingly. Gibbs' hands traveled up her skirt, massaging her legs as his tongue sought out hers, both of them smiling in a knowing sort of relief.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered, attempting to lift her.

"Nuh-uh."

Kate pressed herself down on his thighs to keep him in place. He raised an eyebrow at her, prompting a devilish grin in return.

"I want you right here," she murmured against his neck, sliding her palms under his shirt to glide over his stomach.

Gibbs wasn't a stupid man. He knew when not to fight. He also knew when to negotiate.

"Stand up and take your clothes off for me."

His voice was serious and commanding, sending an all too familiar chill down her spine. Kate was a strong woman and she couldn't articulate just why she was so turned on by this part of him-the part that was arrogant and rough and demanding.

Yet she stood, slowly sliding along his erection as she rose. She lifted her shirt over her head, stepping back when he reached his hand out to touch her, the desire in his eyes urging her to tease him. Slowly, she unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, and stood in her matching panties and bra. She leaned down, giving him a generous look at her cleavage, and lifted his shirt over his head, pleased with his compliance. Next, she made quick work of the button and zipper of his Levi's, peeling his pants down his legs. He was wearing tight black boxer-briefs and she wondered if they were for her before sliding them down and off as well.

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as Kate kissed her way up his legs, her soft lips paying special attention to his many scars. When she shifted and wrapped her hand around the base of him, slowly licking the length of his throbbing erection, he shuddered with need. He felt the vibrations of her laughter shoot through his body and forced his eyes open, taking in the vision of Caitlin Todd on her knees for him, waiting patiently. Then, when she was sure he was watching her, she took him into her mouth completely, sucking and working him with her tongue until he was grunting and twisting a hand in her hair.

"Stop," he begged, prompting Kate to draw back and regard him seriously for a moment before she nodded, stripped off her bra and panties, and climbed into his lap again. This time she hovered over him for only a moment, quickly guiding him into her. She cried out in as she sank onto him, feeling him fill her up. His hand found her lower back, pulling her closer as she began to ride him.

Gibbs knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he leaned to take one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth. Kate shivered at his ministrations but wasn't ready to give up her control over him just yet. She placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and slowly slid upwards until just the tip of him remained inside her. She paused for a long second to look him in the eye before plunging back down onto his lap, causing both of them to groan at the feeling of him slamming into her.

"God," he panted, "do that again. I'm so close, Kate. Please."

His final word convinced her to give him what he needed and she repeated the movement twice more, gasping when he grabbed her hips roughly and thrust up into her again, moaning loudly and digging his fingers into her skin as he fell over the edge.

"Oh! Jethro..."

His name was a hum that escaped her throat as she came with him, her muscles squeezing him erratically as she rocked her hips back and forth, milking him until they were both smiling contentedly, damp foreheads pressed together.

Gibbs brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her.

"That was...amazing."

Kate merely whimpered in response, leaning forward to rest her chin on his shoulder, knowing her thighs would be sore tomorrow and the marks on her hips would last a week and not caring one bit.

Gibbs chuckled as she draped herself over him, limp and satisfied. The happy little noises she was making instantly became his favorite sound.

"Now can we go upstairs?," he asked.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"You should put a bed down here."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, a bed in my basement. 'Cause that wouldn't be creepy at all".

"Creepy, but practical!"

He took in her happy grin, reminded himself that he was the one who put it there, and lifted them up, gently lowering her feet to the floor and taking her hand to lead her up to his bedroom.

She acquiesced and allowed him to tug her along.

"Hey, Gibbs?"

They were almost at the top of the steps and he turned to face her, noting the satisfied amusement sparkling in her eyes,

"Yeah?"

"I really like your basement."


	6. Hangovers, Jealousy, and Candy

A/N: Last chapter was pretty much just smut so I thought I'd put this one up too since y'all are so kind to me.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me.

*****

Gibbs woke Kate up early and drove her home to change her clothes since she had already used the spare outfit from her car. She led him into her spotless kitchen.

"Help yourself to anything you want," she gestured to her fridge and cabinets. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her, sliding his hands to her hips.

"I think I will."

She laughed and pushed him away.

"Are you crazy, Gibbs? We are running late as it is."

He nodded reluctantly, "And we have to stop for coffee."

"And at the dry-cleaner."

He sighed and looked at his watch but she used her secret weapon- pouting at him, her hands on her hips, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Okay, okay. Go change."

She rewarded him with a wide smile and a quick kiss.

"I'll be five minutes."

He patted her on the ass as she headed down the hall to her bedroom, ordering himself not to follow her no matter how much he wanted to.

Nine minutes later, Gibbs had learned that Kate liked yogurt and edamame and apples and drank organic skim milk. He had also found her secret snack stash of Oreos and licorice and candy. He grinned to himself and pocketed a cherry lollipop.

Twelve minutes later, he had ascertained that Kate always paid her bills on time, that even her junk drawer was organized, and that one of her cabinets was slightly off the hinges, making a dreadful squeaking sound when he opened it.

Seventeen minutes later, Kate finally emerged in a chic grey suit with a tailored blue blouse underneath, her hair up in a french twist.

"Well?," she inquired, turning in a circle for him.

He did his best not to smile.

"Almost worth the wait."

She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed her purse and the blouse she needed to dry-clean, and followed him to her front door. Just before he turned the handle, she Gibbs-slapped him. Hard.

"Hey!"

He turned to her with an incredulous look on his face.

"That was for 'almost'."

She cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss that was both passionate and wistful. Her body was screaming at her to drag him off to her bedroom even though her mind registered that they had to go to work. Gibbs grinned and opened the door for her.

"After you, gorgeous."

"Much better."

*****

They parked by her dry-cleaner and Gibbs crossed the street to the coffee shop while Kate headed to drop off her blouse.

A stocky older Italian man looked up as she entered the store.

"Hello, Caitlin. How are you on this bee-yoo-ti-ful morning?"

Kate returned his smile.

"Can't complain. How's the family?"

"Bigger," he smiled proudly, whipping a photo of a newborn out of his pocket.

"Awww!," Kate cooed at his granddaughter's sweet face, "She's precious, Ernie. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Now, what can I do for you?"

He put the picture back in his pocket and examined the stain on the shirt she presented him with.

"Blood again?," he gave her a slightly disapproving look.

"No, actually it's Caf-Pow."

"Oh. Good. A nice girl like you shouldn't get covered in blood so often. Marinara sauce, maybe, but not blood. By the way, my son is single again, you know."

Kate had to laugh at his meddling.

"She's taken."

Gibbs leaned around her to hand her a cup, smirking at her gasp of surprise.

"Gibbs! If you don't stop doing that I am going to kill you."

Ernie seemed to be watching their interaction with keen interest. He gave Gibbs an appraising stare and handed Kate a claim ticket.

"Should be ready by Monday. And Caitlin? If this one doesn't work out give my son a chance, he's a good boy."

"I'm sure he is, Ernie. Thanks. I'll see you Monday."

*****

They were quiet on the short ride to work, both of them enjoying the easy domesticity they had fallen into this morning.

Gibbs walked Kate downstairs so she could check on their favorite forensic scientist. He waved goodbye as she entered the lab but discreetly stood outside of the door after she entered, hearing her cluck in sympathy.

Kate found Abby sitting on the floor, head in her hands, pigtails askew.

"Poor baby. How do you feel?"

Abby gratefully took the bottle of water Kate offered.

"Like shit run over twice. My next tat is going to say 'tequila is the devil'."

Kate helped her friend to her feet and patted her back.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, Kate, sorry I was such a mess."

"Don't worry about it, we've all been there. Lord knows I have."

"Hey," the goth said, perking up for a moment, "where were you this morning?"

"Wh...what?"

Gibbs smiled in the hallway as he heard Kate stammer nervously.

"I called to offer you a ride to work."

"Oh. My cell was dead. Thanks anyway."

Abby eyed her suspiciously.

"I called your home phone."

Kate was busted and she knew it.

"Your were with Austin, weren't you?"

Kate returned her friend's grin but didn't respond to her question.

"I gotta go, Abby. Gibbs will kill me if I'm late again."

"Okay, but I want all the details later!," Abby called after her a bit too loudly, rubbing her temples and adding softly, "if I'm still alive."

Gibbs strode away before Kate could catch him eavesdropping. His mouth was clamped into a frown and his good mood instantly evaporated. _Who the hell is Austin? _

*****

Kate noticed that something was wrong as soon as she looked at him. She slid her purse into her bottom drawer and turned on her computer, wondering why his features were suddenly so tight, his body tense as if preparing for a battle. What could have changed in just a few minutes?

Tony walked in shortly after, whistling and carrying a donut.

"Hi Katie. Are we a bit hung-over this morning?," he teased her loudly. "I just ran into Abby and she begged me to shoot her and put her out of her misery...," Tony stopped talking when he noticed Gibbs' glare.

"Morning, boss. Shutting up now."

*****

Gibbs' attitude carried on through the afternoon as jealousy burned through him. He had barely spoken to Kate all day, afraid he would snap at her. It was almost four when she approached his desk, resting her palms on the edge and leaning over him slightly.

"Are you okay?," she whispered, mindful of McGee's presence across the bullpen.

"Fine," he responded coldly.

Gibbs' saw the hurt that briefly flashed across her face before she nodded and returned to her own desk. He sighed and considered apologizing, sign of weakness or not. He knew it was out of line to be angry with her. They had slept together twice. She didn't owe him anything. _Besides_, he rationalized, _Austin could be an old boyfriend. It's not like Kate could have told Abby who she was really with last night. Get a grip, marine. _

His phone rang, jarring him out of his thoughts.

Tony returned from a trip to the morgue just as Gibbs slammed the phone down.

"Gear up! We've got a dead petty officer in Georgetown."

The team scrambled to gather their things and crowd into the elevator. Kate's arm was pressed against Gibbs' but she stared straight ahead, not meeting his eyes.

*****

Six hours later, the team had returned to the bullpen, exhausted from processing the crime scene and interviewing witnesses.

McGee was typing furiously, eager to complete his work for the night and get some sleep.

Tony was shoving pepperoni pizza into his mouth and trying to tell Kate about a movie he had rented that involved both aliens and the mafia. Gibbs looked up as Kate slammed her hand down on her desk.

"That's it, Dinozzo. Get away from me. It's been a long day and the last thing I want to do right now is watch you masticate."

Tony waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are a dirty, dirty girl, Kate."

He barely dodged the smack she aimed at his arm and backed away with his hands raised.

"Okay! Okay," he sat down at his desk and grumbled, "Jeez. PMS much?"

Kate debated the pros and cons of actually killing Tony. She was tired and cranky and confused about Gibbs' behavior. As if he could read her thoughts, Gibbs tossed something onto her desk. It was the lollipop he'd swiped from her kitchen.

_I guess he found my hiding place_, she thought wryly. He simply shrugged when she looked up, but she caught his small smile and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. _He isn't angry with me. _

Gibbs almost immediately regretted his action, but only because Kate had opened her lollipop and was licking it in a way that made his mouth go dry and his pants tighten. She sat back behind her computer screen so Tony and McGee couldn't see her and gave him a little wink before sucking on it for a long moment, her lips beginning to turn red from the candy. When her pink tongue darted out to lick all the way around it he almost groaned aloud.

Kate smiled and went back to her work as McGee got up and handed Gibbs' his reports.

"That's good work. Alright, get out of here."

Tony's head shot up.

"Me too, boss?"

"Yeah, you too. All of you. Go home and get some rest."

McGee brushed past Tony.

"Night, Kate."

"Night, Tim."

Tony stuffed his files into his drawer and grabbed his bag.

"You coming, Kate? If you want I'll let you watch me-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Dinozzo," she warned, standing up behind her desk.

"Women." Tony shook his head and shrugged at Gibbs and headed for the elevator, turning on his iPod as the doors shut.

"You staying?," Kate asked Gibbs.

"Yeah," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna wait and see what Ducky comes up with."

"You want...company?"

He grinned "I always want your 'company', but nah, go on home, you must be tired."

Kate nodded and Gibbs walked her to the elevator, pressing the button and stepping closer to her so that she was between him and the wall. She looked around to be sure they were alone before she wrapped her arms around him. Gibbs tilted her head up and kissed her.

"Mmm. Cherry," he murmured.

Kate nodded and gave him a saucy smile before she licked her lips.

"Yummy."

"New rule," he told her, "no more lollipops at work."

"But why?," she asked, feigning innocence, giggling at the low growl in his throat.

"You know exactly why."

He pressed himself against her and felt her pulse beat faster through the soft skin of her throat.

"There are consequences for that kind of teasing, Agent Todd," he whispered in her ear.

Kate shivered and kissed him again before the elevator arrived and they broke apart.

"Looking forward to that, Agent Gibbs. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Kate."

He stared at the elevator for a minute after she had gone and finally chuckled into the empty bullpen. Tomorrow sounded good.


	7. Kate's problem

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Shout out: the title comes from Ardin's review.

*****

Kate woke up frustrated, yet again. She had only been conscious for two minutes yet she was already irritated. He had been teasing her for three days and she couldn't take it anymore.

He would grab her and kiss her and make her crazy and then just walk away. He'd touched her everywhere in brief stolen moments, taking her to the edge several times only to whisper into her ear something about teasing and consequences and then insist they had to go back to work.

To be fair, they had been on the job non-stop since Wednesday, working long hours on little sleep, but what she wanted would only take a few minutes. Okay, maybe a few hours. She knew from past job experiences that making out in broom closets and stairwells at NCIS probably wasn't the best of ideas but she also knew that he was playing with her, enjoying every minute of her torment.

She got out of bed and started a shower, laying out her clothes while she waited for the water to heat. She chose a snug navy skirt and a low-cut white blouse with a fitted jacket. Bare legs, she decided. Smiling to herself, she added a pair of red pumps and decided on matching lipstick. This was war, after all; might as well bring out the armor.

*****

He was sitting at his desk when he felt, rather than saw, her arrive. _Jesus_. He gave in and looked at her. Her hair was pulled back with a simple clip that his fingers twitched to undo. Her clothes clung to her body, emphasizing her curves. She looked stunning. _For me. _He smiled smugly to himself.

She knew he was staring at her and her mouth curved into a feline smile.

"Morning, everyone." She placed her coffee on her desk.

"Morning," Tony mumbled, not looking up from his danish.

"Whoah." McGee froze, staring at Kate.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Oh! Uh...nuh-nothing! You just...you look especially...nice today."

This prompted Tony to look up. Gibbs almost laughed at his senior agent's double-take.

"Nice, McGoo? You look HOT, Kate!" He let out a wolf whistle.

Gibbs waited for the scowl to cross her pretty face and the sharp retort to fall from her lips but he was surprised when she simply smiled.

"Thanks, Tony."

_What? _Gibbs felt an uncomfortable stab of jealousy.

"If you are wearing that for me, Katie, I have to say, it's working."

"In your dreams, Dinozzo."

"My considerably more vivid dreams now," he replied with a wide grin, "showers, too."

"Ugh. You are such a pig, Tony!"

She flung a cup of pencils at him and Gibbs felt himself relax.

"Ow! Ow, Kate! You can't just-didn't anyone see?-Gibbs! Did you see that? She practically took my eye out!"

Kate stuck her tongue out at Tony.

"Kate, do you need a time-out?"

She pouted but decided against asking for a spanking instead.

"No, Gibbs."

"Tough. You're with me."

She folded her arms but stood to follow him.

"Kate's in trouble, Kate's in trouble! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah," Tony whispered with childish glee.

"Dinozzo!"

"Yes Boss!"

"While we're gone you can start on those." Gibbs gestured to a tall stack of files on Kate's desk.

Tony sighed and Kate grinned at him.

"Yes, Boss."

*****

Gibbs led her down to interrogation silently, walking a little too quickly, his hand firmly holding her upper arm. He selected room two and gave her a gentle shove through the doorway before he locked them in.

"Are you going to interrogate me now Gibbs?"

Kate batted her eyelashes at him and slowly undid the top button of her already plunging blouse. He didn't answer her, letting his eyes travel up her body slowly from her heels to her bare legs and up to her cleavage.

"Well then? Is there something you wanted?"

He crossed the room and kissed her hard in response, pressing her against the table, one hand running up her smooth thigh, growling when he realized she was wearing a thong.

"You shouldn't be allowed to leave the house looking like that."

"You like it?" she asked teasingly.

He kissed her roughly again.

"I'd like it better if you were wearing it in my basement."

"Mmm," she hummed against him, "Me too."

Kate felt the warm tug of desire in her belly and heard warning bells. At least she hoped they were warning bells. She knew if she didn't stop him now she'd end up begging him for more. _Caitlin Todd does not beg_, she reminded herself sternly. Kissing him once more, she pushed him back slightly, her hands on his chest, determined that he was not going to win this round.

"We'd better go back up, Gibbs. As much as I'm enjoying this, we really should try to be more...professional."

The expression on his face mirrored the frustration he'd been cultivating in her for days and she couldn't help but feel satisfied. She re-fastened her button. At least they were on a level playing field now.

*****

The morning went by quickly as the team sorted through case files and compiled background on several suspects. When the call came in around 1400hrs Kate and Tony looked at Gibbs expectantly.

"We got a possible crime scene at Quantico. Kate, ride with me. Tony, go grab McGee and the gear. We'll meet you there."

Gibbs' slowed his stride slightly to accommodate Kate's heels. She noticed and smiled her thanks.

"You have boots in the trunk?"

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes at him but a chill went through her as she remembered her first day in the field, thinking about the look in his eyes as he tugged her boots on for her. It was a miracle she hadn't begged him to fuck her right then and there.

*****

Gibbs drove in silence, noticing her perfume and the heat radiating from her skin.

Looking straight ahead at the road, he reached over and began stroking up and down her smooth leg, his fingers traveling just barely under the hem of her skirt. They came to a red light and he couldn't help but chuckle at the plaintive expression on her face.

"I don't suppose we could make a stop on the way...," she trailed off.

"Why? Need something?"

"Oh, no not really. I was just thinking maybe we could climb into the back seat and I could, I don't know...," she was rubbing circles on his thigh now, "...sit on your lap for a few minutes? Naked, of course."

Kate was kidding, sort of. The scary part was that she was pretty sure that if he agreed her skirt would be off in about 3.5 seconds.

Gibbs swallowed hard as he felt his body respond to her.

"I don't think that it would be very 'professional' to stop for a quickie on the way to a crime scene, Agent Todd," he managed, grateful to be pulling into their destination.

They stopped talking for a moment and flashed their badges to the soldiers at the gate, following their directions to the scene.

"Maybe not," she conceded, "but I can't wait much longer, Gibbs."

His smile was filled with confidence.

"Oh, I think you'll wait."

_God, this man was infuriating. _Kate cut her eyes at him sharply and then leaned in close to his ear.

"Just so I know, Jethro," she said in a breathy voice, "Is it unprofessional to fantasize about sucking your boss's cock at work?"

She knew exactly what it did to him to hear her talk like that.

Great. They were pulling up to a crime scene and he was rock hard.

"Not fair, Kate," he said in a tone that he meant to be firm.

"I'm warning you, Gibbs. I am getting desperate." She reached over and unlocked her door, looking back at him questioningly.

He shook his head.

"I'll meet you in there. I...need a minute." He gestured to his lap.

Kate nodded, a smile playing on her red lips, and climbed out of the car.

"Oh and Gibbs?"

He looked back at her.

"Check your pockets."

She winked and walked away, the lazy sway of her hips indicating her victory. He reached into his pants and his mouth dropped open in disbelief as he found a tiny red thong in his left pocket.

_Now how the hell did she do that?_


	8. The Life of Pie

A/N: This chapter is a little long and a bit different but I hope you'll bear with me and give me some feedback.

*****

Gibbs smiled when he realized Kate had beaten him home. Well, to his house. He reminded himself that this was just sex, that was their deal. There had better be sex after Kate's little surprise this afternoon. He had been walking around like a horny teenager all day after finding her underwear in his pocket. She had ridden back from the scene with Tony, probably a wise decision considering he would most likely have jumped her on the way back to the office. His legendary self-control was wavering.

He entered the house through the back door and for a small, still moment she didn't see him and he was free to watch her moving comfortably in his kitchen, setting out Chinese food, brushing her hair out of her eyes and resting her hands on her hips as she gave the table an appraising stare. She turned and added napkins to their place settings.

"We could've just eaten out of the cartons."

"Gibbs! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me? Why must you always _do_ that?

He smirked.

"Because it annoys you and you're sexy when you're annoyed. What's with the plates?"

"We eat out of cartons all the time at work. It's nice to eat off of dishes like real people."

Gibbs quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"It is nice. But I'm not hungry for _food_," he kissed her hungrily, his tongue swiping her lips for permission before she gave in and kissed him back, her fists curling around his shirt.

"But I'm starving, Jethro. And, believe me, you're going to need your strength for later."

"Okay," he grumbled, "Let's eat. Fast."

"Yes sir!," she grinned and saluted him.

He gave her a warning look and she giggled but quickly took her seat, dishing out rice for both of them while he opened two beers.

"We could talk," Kate suggested after a minute of silence.

"I'm not so good at the talking."

"You have a point," she conceded. "Okay, we'll play a game."

"Really? Will we?"

"Yes, Jethro, we will. Okay, here's how you play: we take turns asking each other questions and then you have to either answer truthfully or remove an item of clothing."

"Did Abby teach you this game?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever gets you naked."

She smiled at his lack of enthusiasm.

"I'll go first."

*****

Ten minutes later they had finished their meals and Gibbs was in his boxer shorts while Kate remained fully-clothed.

"I hate this game," he growled.

"Sore loser."

"I think you're the one who is going to be sore when I'm done with you."

Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Promises, promises."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled. Kate never failed to surprise him or to make him laugh. He was sharper, better, more alive with her. Not to mention happier. He pushed those thoughts away and snapped himself back into the moment, taking her hands and pulling her down onto his lap.

"Kate?," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"How and when did your underwear get in my pocket?"

"You don't know," she confirmed smugly, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"No."

"Well," her lips curved into a wicked smile, "I am certainly not going to tell you."

"No?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"No."

He had to laugh at the stubborn expression she wore.

"You surprised me today. You're usually such a good girl at work."

His voice was playful and his hands were traveling up under her skirt, finding that she was not only without panties, she was also dripping wet for him.

"It's your fault," she replied as he nipped at her neck. "You've been teasing me for days, Jethro."

"You started it."

"Did not!"

He laughed at her petulant tone, watching her bite her lip and toss her hair.

"Why do you like it when I'm frustrated, Gibbs?"

He made a fake sympathetic sound.

"Aw, poor Katie. For the same reason you tried to kill me with a cherry lollipop. I just like seeing how much you want me."

He unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off, leaving her in her skirt and a red lace demi-bra. He kissed her hard as his fingers explored her back. She moaned into his mouth and his cock jumped in his boxers.

"I think you liked your surprise," Kate said with a challenging grin as she squirmed in his lap.

He slid a finger into her and brushed his thumb over her clit, smirking when she gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"Bad girl." he murmured in a low voice. "Very naughty, teasing me like that today."

Kate groaned in response, moving her hips to meet his hand.

"Please Jethro…"

"Tell me how your thong got in my pocket."

"No."

His fingers stopped working their magic and Kate whined in protest.

"Tell me, Kate."

"I am not going to tell you, Gibbs, so just give it up."

She stood and turned to face him, her eyes dark with lust.

"Now either fuck me, or I'll just go to Tony's place."

Gibbs laughed. "DiNozzo? Really?"

Kate shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Feeling jealous?"

"Hardly. What makes you think he'd agree? You that confident he'd break my rules just because you showed up all hot and bothered?"

"Damn straight."

"Okay. You're probably right about that one. Besides, then I'd have to kill him. I'm the only one allowed to touch you, and don't you forget it." He stood and held her at the hips while he kissed her, promising to give her what she wanted.

They headed up to his bedroom where he turned on a lamp and sat on the bed, pulling her down with him.

"I've been thinking about fucking you all day," he whispered, biting her gently on the neck, his hands cupping her breasts through the lace of her bra. "Thinking about having you in interrogation…in the elevator…bent over your desk. Picturing you on your knees under my desk. You have no idea what you do to me, Kate."

His low voice made her shiver as his warm hands squeezed her ass.

"Oh, I think I can imagine." Kate stroked his pulsing erection, sliding his soft skin through her hands, and leaned in to suck on his bottom lip

Gibbs looked down to watch her touching him for a minute before he spoke, his voice stern but sexy.

"I can't walk around all day with a hard-on at work, Agent Todd. Am I going to have to teach you a lesson?"

Kate caught on and shook her head playfully.

"No, sir. I'll be good. I promise."

He sighed. "I don't think that is going to be enough this time. I need you to lift your skirt and bend over my lap."

"Gibbs! Please! I won't do it again."

"Trust me, Kate. This is for your own good."

Kate could see how turned on Gibbs was by this little game and she had to admit that it was getting her hot. This was about power and authority, a familiar undercurrent always coursing between them.

She pouted and complied with his instruction, feeling his hardness against her belly.

"This is for talking so dirty to me in the car today."

He smacked her lightly, his palm barely slapping the soft skin of her ass.

"Harder," Kate whispered, making him smile to himself.

"This is for being such a hot little cock-tease, wearing those sexy clothes to work, trying to make me crazy."

He spanked her harder this time, turning her skin pink. Kate groaned and felt herself get even wetter for him.

Gibbs tugged her hair gently and lifted her up to face him.

"Okay?," he whispered, his thumb tracing her jaw line, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Very okay," she grinned, kissing him.

"Now why don't I show you how good I can be?"

Kate stood and wriggled out of her skirt and bra, sliding his boxers all the way off before kneeling between his legs. She licked him up and down slowly with the tip of her tongue, letting him feel the hum of appreciation on her lips. She loved the taste of him, the look in his eyes when she wrapped her lips around the tip of him. Not only was she in control again, but she knew he couldn't last long like this and would have to be inside of her soon.

This thought spurred her on and she swirled her tongue around his shaft, bobbing her head and moaning as he filled her mouth.

Gibbs grabbed her and roughly pulled her up to him, kissing her and rolling them over so that he was on top.

"God, Kate. So good. So hot."

She nodded and positioned him at her entrance.

"Now, Jethro. Please. I need to feel you."

He grunted his agreement and thrust into her, both of them crying out in relief and pleasure. Gibbs used one hand to support his weight and the other snaked down to press rhythmically against Kate's clit as they ground into each other. Kate wrapped her legs around his back and rolled her hips up to meet his, screaming his name as he pumped into her hard and fast. Soon she felt her walls contract and her body jerk as she came with him, his final thrusts prolonging the waves of pleasure surging through her.

When they had recovered enough to move and speak, Gibbs pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Feel better now?"

"Much, much better," Kate replied happily.

"Me too."

He sat up suddenly as if remembering something.

"I'll be right back."

"Mmm-hmm." Kate stretched contentedly and listened for his footsteps to return, hearing him pause outside the doorway.

"Close your eyes!," he called out.

"Why?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Just do it, woman!"

"Okay, okay!," she closed her eyes, "But if I open my eyes and you are wearing a leather hood, I am so out of here."

She was rewarded with his laughter.

"You've been spending too much time with Abby. Open."

He was holding a chocolate cream pie and a fork.

"Pie?," she asked, lighting up, "You made me pie?!"

"Well, technically, I defrosted you pie."

"You defrosted me pie?," she asked with equal delight.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, slipping back under the covers.

Kate kissed him lightly, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Wow. Sex _and_ pie? I love pie." She happily licked some off of her fork.

"I know. I heard you tell Abby that you love pie but you never buy it because it doesn't make sense to buy a whole pie for one person."

Kate thought for a moment.

"But I said that months ago."

"Yeah. So?"

She shook her head and fed him a bite.

"Very thoughtful of you. That's all."

Gibbs shrugged and took the fork from her, kissing her before feeding her.

Kate swallowed the smooth chocolate, unable to take her eyes off of him. The lamp cast a soft glow on his features. His blue eyes were warm, his lips quirked into a satisfied smile.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop. _Oh shit. No, don't do that, Kate. Did you forget what casual means? _It was too late. _Shit. I am in love with him. with Gibbs. Oh God, I am so totally screwed. _

He noticed the sea change immediately.

"Kate, what is it?"

She shook her head but her bottom lip quivered and he saw she was suddenly close to tears.

"Tell me. Please."

"Jethro," her fingers traced his lips before she pulled her hand back as if she had been burned, "what we have is…incredible, but I need…more."

"More pie?," he asked hopefully.

"No, not more pie."

Gibbs sighed and reached for her, his face a study in conflict, but she jerked out of his grasp, maintaining eye contact.

"I don't know if I can give you that, Katie." His words were heavy with regret.

_It's the right thing to do_, he told himself. _You'll ruin her life._

"I know." Her voice was tight as she got out of bed and pulled on her skirt. He watched her dress, slipping on his t-shirt since her blouse was still in the kitchen.

"I have to go," she said softly, her eyes on her bare feet.

He stood to walk her downstairs but she put her palm out to stop him.

"Kate. I'm sor-"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Just don't. I'll see you Monday, okay?"

He nodded.

"And Gibbs?," she hesitated, "Thanks…for the pie."

"My pleasure."

*****

Kate forced herself to walk down the stairs and out his front door, though her body urged her to run. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She would keep that much dignity. Her dashboard clock said it was 10:30. Kate doubted Abby would be home so early on a Friday night but she headed towards her house anyway. She felt a strong need for her best friend's brand of comfort.

Gibbs' watched her go from his window. _This wasn't supposed to happen, _he rebuked himself, _I am breaking my own damn rules. You are not supposed to sleep with your co-workers. And you sure as hell aren't supposed to fall in love with them._

_*****_

A/N: Okay, so don't be too mad at me. Let me know what you think.


	9. Rocky road

Kate drove the short distance to Abby's house, wiping the tears from her eyes and focusing on the soft swish-swish-swish of her windshield wipers working against the rain.

_God, I am a first-class idiot. What must Gibbs think of me?_

The attraction between them had been obvious from day one and finally exploring it had been everything she could have imagined but now she had crossed the line and ruined it.

_Why? Why am I so stupid? I couldn't just have a hot fling with my boss, I had to go and fall in love with him._

Gibbs was impossible and closed off and totally unavailable. He was also smart and sexy and strong and fiercely loyal, damn him.

Kate's thoughts had carried her all the way to Abby's.

_I should have called first_, she thought, as she raised the gargoyle door knocker for a second time.

McGee opened the door to find Kate standing there with red eyes and wet hair.

"Kate! Hi."

"Hey, Tim. Is Abby here?," she peered anxiously around him.

"No, she's bowling with Sister Rosita and the girls. I was just here um...fixing

Abby's um..."

"Save it, McGee. Abby tells me everything. Do you mind if I wait for her?"

"Of course, come in. So you...wait a minute. Everything?"

"Yeah, everything." She dropped her purse and curled into a corner of the sofa, smirking at his nervous expression. "Don't worry, it happens to lots of guys. You were probably just tired."

"What?! I have no idea what you're talking about. And anyway...it wasn't my fault. One of Abby's shrunken-head dolls was staring at me. It creeped me out!"

"Whatever you say."

"I'll be right back. You want a drink or something?"

"No thanks."

Kate studied the elaborate African masks on the wall while McGee headed into the kitchen.

"Come on, Abs, pick up, pick up," McGee urged as he dialed her cell, sighing

when he reached her voicemail.

"Abs, it's me," he whispered, "Kate's here and I think she's been crying

and I don't really know what to do in this situation. So, uh, if you could call me back...that would be great. Bye."

McGee heard sniffling coming from the living room and looked around frantically, adhering to a single principle: WWAD-What would Abby do? He looked to the liquor cabinet and then to the refrigerator, trying to make up his mind.

Kate was fidgeting on the sofa when McGee returned and handed her a bowl, sitting down beside her.

"Ice cream?" She looked into her bowl hopefully.

"You look like you could use it. Hope you like rocky road, that's all Abby has in there.

"Rocky road, huh? How appropriate."

McGee winced sympathetically.

"Something happen with your friend?

Kate's eyes flashed as she looked up in surprise.

"Abby tells me things, too. Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery,

right?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Understood. We'll talk about something else."

She simply stared at him.

"This will be fun," he insisted, "We'll get to know each other better.

Ummm...pet peeves."

"What?"

"You know, pet peeves. What do you find especially irritating or annoying?"

"Men."

"Okaaay."

Kate saw Tim's forehead bead with sweat and took pity on him

"You?"

"Shrunken-head dolls."

Kate laughed and McGee visibly relaxed.

He knew he was a poor substitute for Abby but hey, at least Kate wasn't crying.

*****

Kate woke up to a screeching sound she couldn't quite place. She bolted upright, trying to figure out where she was.

"Oh! I woke you up! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

Abby shut off the blender and rushed to sit on her sofa next to Kate.

"You fell asleep before I got home last night. McGee said you were upset! I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, Kate."

"Abby...," Kate rubbed her eyes, "what time is it?"

"Six o'clock. I was making you a smoothie."

"Thanks."

"So what happened? Are you okay?"

Kate desperately wanted to tell her friend exactly what she was going through but she knew she couldn't tell Abby about Gibbs. He'd never forgive her.

"I'm fine." Kate raised her chin and looked Abby in the eye.

Abby stared at her for a long moment.

"Are you fine, Kate?"

Kate couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"No."

Abby hugged her and let her cry for a minute.

"Did you fall in love with him?," she whispered sympathetically.

"Yeah," Kate nodded ruefully, "I did. I'm too stupid to live."

"No. Don't say that. You're not stupid. You're just...human."

"Guess so," Kate smiled through her tears, "So where's my smoothie?"

Abby grinned and jumped up, missing the truly bereft look that crossed Kate's face as she wondered what he was doing right now.

*****

Gibbs woke up in his basement feeling as if a jackhammer was vibrating through his skull. Forcing himself to stand up slowly, he spotted the nearly empty bottle of bourbon on the workbench next to him. That would explain why his mouth was so dry and why he felt like death on toast. Noting that it was nearly 0600, he climbed the stairs and headed for the shower, feeling a twinge of pain shoot down his back.

_Kate was right, I should put a bed down here...Oh, God. Kate._

He winced as he recalled their conversation.

_I did the right thing_. Stepping into the shower, he ran the litany of reasons through his mind yet again and washed himself quickly.

_I'll ruin her career. She's too young for a cranky old man like me. I'll break her __heart. _

_She might break mine._

He sighed and stepped out of the shower, wiping away the steam on the mirror before giving himself a long hard look.

_What does your gut tell you?_

*****

A/N: I promise any angst is for the long-term good. As always, thoughts and comments appreciated.


	10. Monday, Monday

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I haven't written much McGee before so I am glad you enjoyed his scene with Kate.

**Ilajkajas2215 **and **shawdoo...**I know, angst = boo! We have a little ways to go yet. Would it help if I promised you there will be a happy ending?

This chapter was suggested by **Ardin**, I'm just running with the idea. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

*****

Early Monday morning, the team sat at their desks, waiting for Gibbs to come out of MTAC.

"So, Probie, what did you do this weekend? Elf-lord meeting? Dorkball tournament? Mallomar-eating contest?"

McGee ignored Tony and continued typing.

"How about you, Kate? You see your mystery man? How's that going?"

McGee looked up and shook his head at Tony, who continued obliviously when Kate didn't answer him.

"What is it with this guy anyway, Kit-kat? He married? Ugly? Albino? Why can't we meet him?"

McGee cleared his throat. "Tony. Leave her alone."

"Shut up, McMuffin."

Tony looked from McGee's face to Kate's, noticing how tight her mouth was, the bags under her eyes.

"Oh. I seeeee," he grinned, "You got dumped."

Kate couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah," she snapped, "I got dumped. So why don't you make whatever smartass comment you need to make and let's move on."

Tony met her eyes, watching the color come into her face, observing her struggle to breathe regularly.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

She noted the sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks."

"Want me to beat the snot out of him?" Tony asked hopefully.

Kate smiled. If Tony knew who they were talking about she was willing to bet he'd rescind that offer.

"No, but I appreciate the gesture."

Gibbs flung open the doors of MTAC and strode quickly down the stairs.

"Morning, boss."

Gibbs didn't respond to Tony. He sat down at his desk and lasted about three seconds before he glanced over at Kate. She forced a quick smile and he nodded. Neither of them wanted this to be more awkward than it already was.

*****

Late that afternoon, Tony and Abby stood in her lab, waiting for the rest of the team.

"Tony, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course. Abs. What do ya need?"

"Be extra nice to Kate this week, okay?"

"Abby, I am always _nice_." He gave her an evil grin.

"I'm serious, Tony! She's going through-"

"A break-up. Yeah, I know. So what? When Jaime broke up with me, Kate teased me for a month!"

"Tony...Listen, I need you to keep this confidential, okay?...She's in love with this guy. She's pretty upset. So just don't be so..._you_"

"I am hurt, Abby...wow, love, huh? That sucks. Okay. I'll be nice."

Abby smiled. "Thank you."

The pneumatic door of the lab swooshed open as Gibbs entered, handing Abby her Caf-Pow.

"You, DiNozzo? Nice? What's the occasion?"

"Kate fell in love with some jackhole and he broke up with her."

"Tony! Do you not know what 'confidential' means?" Abby glared at him.

Gibbs coughed to cover his surprise.

"She said she fell in love?"

"Yeah." Abby looked at him strangely.

Tony chuckled to himself. "You know somethin' about that, don't you, boss?"

Gibbs froze.

"What?"

"Well, you know, you've been married and divorced three times...so you must know what Kate's feeling like..."

"Stop talking, DiNozzo."

"Got it, boss."

"Shhh!," Abby whispered, "Here she comes."

Kate walked into the lab with McGee, wondering why everyone was looking at her. Uh-oh. She looked down. Yup, she was fully dressed. This wasn't one of those dreams.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Abby and Tony spoke in unison.

Gibbs was staring at her as if she had three heads.

McGee relieved them of the ungainly silence. "So, Abs, you come up with any hits on that DNA?

"Actually, Tim, I _did_."

The team went back to work although both Kate and Gibbs were preoccupied as they tried to listen to the forensic scientist's results.

*****

Gibbs sat on his back porch for a long time that evening. He just sat there and thought. Everything in him wanted to believe that Kate loved him and that he deserved her. Today she had looked so stunned, so self-conscious. There was something raw and hollow between them in the space that used to hold easy laughter and conversation. And it was clear- she would back off quietly if he just let her go. But he _missed _her. He realized he had been fooling himself for quite a while. He didn't just miss her lips, her touch, her body. He missed her voice, her laugh, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating. The way she listened attentively to his words and understood what he didn't say. The little things. Holding her hand in bed. The smell of her shampoo. The way she curled up in a chair. The far-away look in her eyes when she was sketching. How could he miss all of that so easily? He gave himself a slap to the back of the head.

_Because you are completely in love with her, you jackhole. _

****

Kate went home, peeled her clothes off, and crawled into bed, congratulating herself on surviving this god-awful day. _It will get easier_, she told herself. _It has to_.

Thankfully, Gibbs had kept his distance from her today. Kate wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him or neither or both. Either way, she knew she didn't want to further humiliate herself and so keeping him at arm's length was best. Despite telling herself to move on, to let the idea of him, of them, go…Kate kept seeing that look on his face. The one that promised he was holding something back. The one that gave her a cruel kind of hope.

She decided to give the situation some time. Three months. By then, she would know if she could handle working for him. If not, she'd apply for a transfer.


	11. Remembering

A/N: This chapter will take place after the episode "Left for Dead" or forthose who prefer a more Friendsian title "The One with the Amnesia Beeyotch". I am dropping it in here, regardless of it's chronological place in the canon, because I was always intrigued by the ending. Roll with it? Thanks for hanging in here with me! I love to read what you think.

*****

A week passed before everything changed. Before Kate made a mistake. Before Gibbs could start to repair his own mistake. It began with a woman being buried alive and ended in an explosion.

*****

When Gibbs finished up handing the scene over to the explosives unit, the paramedics told him that Kate had already been released. He couldn't shake the picture he had in his mind of her sitting on that stretcher, her scrapes and bruises less frightening than the look in her eyes. She had seemed frozen in disbelief and horror and he had badly wanted to go to her and take her in his arms. He exhaled heavily, knowing he should follow the advice he had given Tony and let her go.

_Leave her be, she's upset. She doesn't want you anymore_, he told himself. Gibbs felt that she had made that clear this week; her distant behavior, throwing herself into this case beyond all reason, taking this strange woman into her home. He decided to drive over to her house, just to check and make sure her car was there and she was safe.

*****

Kate poured herself a drink and sat down at her kitchen table.

_This is all my fault. If I wasn't so distracted I would have seen this coming. I would have stopped it. This is why there are rules. _

_He couldn't even look at me._

*****

Gibbs saw her clearly through the window, sitting at her kitchen table with a drink, her head in her hands. He made a mental note to remind her to close her curtains. _Yeah, 'cause that doesn't make me sound like a stalker. _

He watched as she stood and shook her head and walked out of his sight, leaving her drink on the table. After fifteen nerve-wracking minutes, he dialed her phone. _She could be sleeping. But with all the lights on?_

*****

Kate stripped off her filthy clothes, the smell of the smoke as nauseating as her guilt. She turned on the cold tap of her bathtub full force.

When she was a small child she had been prone to sudden high fevers and had sometimes been given ice-cold baths to rapidly lower her temperature. She could still remember screaming as her parents held her in the freezing water, apologizing and trying to comfort their shaking child.

Tonight she wanted nothing more than not to feel anything for a few minutes. She welcomed the stinging pain as she slipped into the cold bath, closing her eyes and waiting for numbness. She barely heard the phone ringing in the other room as she shut her eyes.

*****

_Something is wrong_, his gut shouted at him. That's it, he didn't care if she slammed the door in his face, he had to know she was alright or he'd go crazy. When she didn't answer the third time he rang her bell his stomach began churning and he swiftly picked her lock and entered her house, searching for her.

"Kate? Kate?!?"

He swallowed his panic and threw open the bathroom door. She was lying in the bath, her skin pale, her eyes shut.

"Kate! Are you alright?!"

Her eyes opened and he stared at her wounded expression.

"You scared me half to death!" He reached down and ran his hand down the side of her face, flinching a moment later as his fingers brushed against the frigid water.

"What the hell?" He looked at her, confused, her eyes dull and her body shivering.

"I think you're in shock, Kate. Come here."

She stood obediently and stepped out of the tub with his help, looking down as he placed a towel on the counter and lifted her onto it. He leaned over to grab a second towel and to pull up the plug so the water could drain.

Gibbs quickly wrapped her up and pulled her close, mindful of her bruises, trying to warm her up as best he could. As soon as the water in the tub drained he ran a hot bath in it's place.

She still hadn't spoken a word.

"What exactly were you doing?" He asked her, tilting her face up to his, placing his warm lips on her trembling ones, his hands on her cold cheeks. "That supposed to be some beauty trick? 'Cause I gotta tell ya-"

"It's all my fault. Two people died. I messed up, Gibbs," she whispered, the weight of her words conveying her distress.

"Oh, Kate...you didn't know. We all mess up. It goes with the territory sometimes. You are a good agent and I wouldn't have offered you the job if I didn't think you could do it. Shit happens. There are bad days. You can't...punish yourself." He paused, comprehension and compassion flooding into his eyes.

"Is that what this is?" he gestured to the tub which was almost full again.

"Were you punishing yourself?"

She shrugged against his chest and he held her tighter. He barely heard her whisper.

"Maybe."

Gibbs shook his head sadly and rubbed her back.

"Don't do that, baby."

He lifted her down from the counter and held her hand as she stepped into the warm bath before peeling off his damp clothes and slipping in behind her. She rested her head against his chest and let him wash her slowly with her loofah and her lavender shower gel, the heat sinking into her muscles. He murmured soft words of comfort in her ear, relieved to see some color returning to her face.

"I'm sorry, Jethro."

"For what?"

"Being such a mess."

"It's okay, baby. You're not a mess."

She noticed the use of the endearment again and wondered what made him so sweet tonight. Whatever else had happened between them, she was grateful that he knew she needed him to come and hold her and tell her it was okay, and in some small way, absolve her.

After their bath she found sweatpants and t-shirts for both of them and he persuaded her to eat something.

She almost smiled when he came into her bedroom with a tray of soup and crackers.

"Don't worry, the soup is from a can."

He felt vaguely ridiculous, coaxing Kate to eat soup and cleaning up awkwardly in her kitchen with so much left unsaid but he wouldn't push her, not tonight.

Returning to her room he slipped under the covers next to her and turned off the lamp on her night table. She leaned over to kiss him softly. They were on unfamiliar ground now; too rumpled and too vulnerable.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Get some sleep, Kate."

She nodded and curled into him, squeezing him tightly.

"It's okay. I'll be here when you wake up," he answered her unasked question.

Kate was confused but, then again, she was also exhausted. She loosened her grip on him slightly and focused on his even breathing, quickly drifting off.

Gibbs woke up in the middle of the night to find her whimpering in her sleep. He woke her gently, whispering to her softly and stroking her hair.

Kate sought out his lips in the darkness as she turned to face him.

He made love to her slowly and tenderly. It was completely different from the hot passion that had been driving them both crazy for weeks. There was no teasing now, no flirting, no games. He was careful not to press up against her sore ribs as he smoothed his hands over her body, his slow touch stirring up the lingering need and loss and desire within her.

When he rocked his hips against her, entering her in one stroke, she released the breath she had been holding in and buried her face in the crook of his neck. They found a familiar rhythm easily and soon he was thrusting in and out of her, holding her tight to him.

She moaned at the intimacy of his gentle touch.

"Trust me, Kate," he whispered, "I've got you."

He reached one hand in between them to rub his fingers over her clit in circles, feeling her back arch in pleasure.

She bit her lip as she came much harder than she expected and then cried out at the feeling of him twitching and exploding inside of her. As she floated back to reality something finally broke and she let herself cry in his arms.

Gibbs simply held her as she came apart.

"S'ok Katie," he murmured, "Everything's going to be fine".

Just for now, she decided to believe him.


	12. Partners, past and present

A/N: So glad you all liked the last chapter, it's one of my favorites so far. Carry on.

*****

The next morning, Kate woke up alone. She swallowed bitterly, realizing he wasn't beside her. Then she smelled the coffee. Smiling, she put on a robe and padded into her kitchen and found him reading the paper at her table.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he teased her.

She slid onto his lap, knocking the paper from his hands.

"It's only 6:30, Gibbs."

He smiled. He liked her like this, warm and sleepy.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded and pressed her forehead to his.

"If you need the day off, it's yours."

"No," she shook her head, "I want to work."

She took a sip of his coffee and grimaced in exaggerated disgust. His eyes twinkled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll see you there then."

Kate nodded and kissed him again before she got up and walked him to the door.

*****

There was a thick tension stagnating in the bullpen. Gibbs had gone into MTAC over an hour ago and they were all wondering what was going on.

"Psssst!" Tony tossed a crumpled up ball of paper at Kate's head.

"What?" she asked with annoyance.

"What do you think is going on up there?"

"How should I know, Tony?"

"I don't know. Hey, Kate?"

"What now, DiNozzo?"

"You okay?," he whispered, pointing to the bruise on her collarbone. His tone clearly indicated he was asking after her internal injuries more than those sustained in the explosion.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." She found his concern touching and her voice was a little tight.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs finally thundered down the stairs, followed by an attractive redhead. He ignored their stares and headed for his desk.

The redhead cleared her throat.

"I guess your manners haven't improved, Jethro." She turned to face the team. "Good morning. My name is Jenny Shepherd. Effective immediately, I am your new director."

She shook their hands. Gibbs noted that she already knew everyone's name. She had studied. _If she had time to study, she had time to call and let me know she was going to __be my boss _

Kate shook Director Shepherd's hand and sized her up. _Smart. Pretty. Successful. _

_She called him Jethro. _

****

All day, Gibbs had been wrestling with something. He felt had taken advantage of Kate's vulnerability the night before. She wasn't thinking clearly. You don't show a woman you love her by screwing her when she is devastated. Although Kate had seemed happy this morning. _Besides_, he reminded himself, _that wasn't just screwing._

As if dealing with this wasn't enough, Jenny Shepherd, the reason for Rule 12, had appeared and announced that she was returning to NCIS. As his boss. _Jesus. _

*****

Gibbs was still at his desk at 1700hrs when his phone rang and Cynthia asked him to come to the director's office. He sighed and headed upstairs.

"Agent Gibbs," Jenny greeted him.

He stood in front of her desk, glancing at the young woman sitting next to him.

"You rang?"

"Sit down. Since I am more civilized than you are, I will make the introductions. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Officer Ziva David, Mossad."

Gibbs nodded at the young Israeli woman before turning back to Jenny.

"And?"

Jenny smiled. "And she'll be working with your team in a new liaison position."

Ziva extended her hand. "The director tells me you are a great teacher. I look forward to learning."

Gibbs didn't shake her hand.

"No offense, Officer David. Director Shepherd, I make all the hire and fire decisions relating to my team."

"Not this time."

Jenny and Gibbs stared coolly at one other. Finally, she said something in Hebrew to Ziva, who nodded and left the room. They continued to stare until Jenny smiled and calmly sat down behind her new desk.

"Like it or not, Gibbs, I am your boss now."

"That doesn't mean you get to screw with my team, Jen. Have you been out of the field for so long that you've forgotten what it's like to have to rely the guy next to you?"

"No, Jethro. I haven't. Now listen to me, Officer David will be joining your team. Tomorrow. I trust her implicitly. She saved my life once in Cairo. And that should be good enough for you."

"And I don't get any say in it?"

"You do not."

"Well that's just great, Jen."

He blew through the doors of her office and Cynthia's outer office and took the stairs two at a time. Jen followed him into the empty bullpen, her heels clicking on the steps.

"You don't get to walk away from me anymore, Special Agent Gibbs. And when we're on the job? It's _Director Shepherd_."

He took a step closer to her, noting her rigid stance and the firm set of her jaw.

"As for off the job-," she began.

"There won't _be_ any off the job, _Director_."

Jenny noticed the involuntary glance he shot at Kate's desk before he strode off to the elevator. She briefly wondered if Gibbs was breaking his own rules before she sighed and headed back upstairs to help Cynthia unpack.

*****

Kate checked the time. Eleven o'clock and he hadn't called. She wondered if he was with the new director. There was something there, that much she could tell purely on women's intuition.

_What if she had scared him off? What if he only felt sorry for her? What if last night was his way of saying goodbye?_

She had tried to catch his eye at work only to see him look away with a guilty expression she couldn't explain.

_It shouldn't be this hard._

*****

Gibbs left the office and drove to Kate's house on autopilot. On the way he persuaded himself that it didn't matter what happened tonight. He just needed to know. After he rang he bell he decided he should have used that time to think of an excuse to see her. _Why do I need an excuse? _

"Hi."

She was wearing pajamas with tiny guns all over them. He would have laughed if she wasn't looking at him quite so intensely. She stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey."

She stared at him expectantly.

"Oh! Oh. I uh, think I left something here the other night."

"Oh." Her heart sank.

He hoped he wasn't imagining the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, what was it?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah. A quarter."

A quarter? Really? He mentally head-slapped himself.

"How...thrifty of you."

"It's my lucky quarter."

"Okaaay," she gave him a genuine smile, "Well, I am going to make us some tea and you go look for your imaginary lucky quarter."

*****

"So, are you okay? We didn't really...talk...at work." He perched on the edge of a chair in her living room.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again, Gibbs. You were really wonderful last night. I just...really needed someone."

_Someone? _He thought. _Anyone?_

"And even though we aren't, you know, seeing each other any more, you were really there for me." Kate looked at him anxiously for his reaction.

"Yeah, well," he was having a tough time swallowing the lump in his throat, "You take these things too hard, sometimes, Kate. It's just part of the job."

"I know it's the job, Gibbs," she said, slightly offended, "but it's also life and death and actions with big consequences and I don't think I take it too hard. Maybe you take it too lightly." She felt herself getting defensive.

"You're crossing the line," he warned her.

"Oh really? And which line is that? The boss line? The convenient sexual partner line? And what did you mean 'these things'? When has this ever happened before?"

Her face was hot with anger and his cold gaze only fanned the flames.

"How about when you shot a guy who threatened your partner with a weapon and then acted like you were the criminal? Ring any bells?"

"His name was Ensign Hayes!," Kate shouted, her blood beginning to boil. "And I shot him him to protect you and damn if I wouldn't do it again. It doesn't mean it was right. Just because you don't feel an ounce of guilt-"

"You're damn right I don't feel guilty! I slept fine that night. How 'bout you, Kate? You take a nice cold bath?"

She recoiled as if he had physically struck her.

"You bastard."

Gibbs' chest felt tight and he could barely breathe.

"I'm out."

Kate shook her head. "You always were."

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and walked through the front door, resisting the urge to put his fist through the wall.

Kate sat down for a few minutes, waiting for her body to stop shaking.

_Well, at least now I know_, she thought.

_It's over._

*****

A/N: I know! I'm sorry! Kate and Gibbs are both very stubborn, what can I say? They just aren't ready to make up yet.

Since you are the best readers and reviewers out there, I'll promise you that this story has a happy ending and also promise to post a lot and give you some happy KIBBS within a week. Keep giving me your feedback if you can! Your reviews are awesome. Thanks.


	13. Puppet shows and autopsies

A/N: I know I am shaking things up a bit so let me know what you like and if you want more of someone/something. Thanks again for your reviews, comments, and encouragement. I really appreciate it.

*****

Gibbs was tired.

It had been twenty days. Twenty days since their fight. Twenty days since he'd last held her; last kissed her. So why wasn't it getting any damn easier to at least _pretend_ it didn't matter?

He looked across the office and saw Ziva glaring at Tony and gesturing with a paper clip. He tried not to smile. Gibbs found the Israeli suspicious based on both her background and her relationship with the director, but he was grateful for her presence.

Without the distraction of the new team dynamic, the others would surely have noticed the way the room vibrated whenever he and Kate were near each other.

*****

She picked up on the frequencies as well; the anger and passion and frustration and sadness that played a silent symphony when they were together.

_I can't do this anymore. But __I promised myself I'd give it three months _

Kate felt truly conflicted about her future but she didn't trust her judgment right now and that was a big problem for her.

*****

Abby was frowning at Kate and McGee who sat in her lab, silent and miserable. Kate had been depressed for weeks and McGee had a serious cold and flu thing going on. Neither of them was laughing at Abby's "Biohazard Buddies" puppet show, even though this installment contained a hilarious practical joke scene between Billy the Biohazard Bag and Laura the Latex Glove. Abby capitulated and threw down her props before she picked them up again gingerly.

"Sorry Billy, Sorry Laura. It's not your fault."

She considered doing her Gibbs impression but it was too risky. It was entirely possible that he would materialize behind her and make her regret it. He had been in a foul mood lately-even by his standards. The scuttlebutt was that it had something to do with Director Shepherd. Abby wasn't sure but she knew that whatever was going on, it was bad. Meanwhile, Tony was probably off chasing the exotic Ziva David somewhere so he could flirt and fight with her. With Kate no longer responding to his banter or his insults, he was left with little choice. It seemed to Abby that her team was falling apart.

Abby knew she had not been very welcoming to Ziva. For one thing, Kate didn't seem to like her. And the way McGee looked at her! If he were a cartoon character, his tongue would hang from his mouth and roll across the floor. Although, in a weird way, Abby did kind of want to braid her hair.

On cue, Ziva strode into the lab, Tony on her heels. Ziva's hair was in a long braid and Abby wondered, not for the first time, if she was psychic.

"Leave me alone, Tony."

He ignored her and wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist.

"Kate, come on," he urged. "you have to see this too!"

"Tony!" She protested as he grabbed her arm, tugging her and Ziva along to

autopsy.

Ducky was passing a brain around to a group of green-looking probies.

"I love this part," Tony whispered, "McGee blew chunks all over the place." He laughed at the memory until Kate suddenly grabbed his arm, leaned over, and vomited all over his shoes.

"Kate! Kate, come on! No! These are Ferregamos!"

Kate was surprised to feel hands pulling her hair out of her face and awkwardly patting her on the back.

"Back on, Tony," Ziva scolded, "She is ill. Are you okay, Kate?"

Kate accepted the tissue Ziva offered.

"Fine. Thanks."

"The expression is 'back off', Ziva," Tony mumbled, staring dejectedly at his ruined shoes, "and I wish I had. "

Kate waved off Ducky's instinctive attempt to approach her, the brain unfortunately still in his hands, and walked quickly into the hall, letting the cool air revive her, breathing in the quiet.

Gibbs found her there a few moments later.

"Don't feel bad. The director hurled in autopsy once, too."

Kate was tempted to say '_seems we have quite a few things in common' _but honestly, she was just too tired to fight. Instead, she attempted to smile at the meager consolation he used as an olive branch.

"You okay?"

_No. I miss you. _

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Ziva says you're sick."

"Ziva isn't a doctor."

"Tony's got the shoes to back her up."

He stepped closer and placed the inside of his wrist against her forehead.

Kate closed her eyes at the casual intimacy of his gesture.

"You have a fever, Kate. Let Ducky check you out."

"I have McGee's cold. I am going to have to kill him. Slowly. Really, Gibbs, I'm-"

"Please, Kate."

She suddenly felt hot and dizzy again, overwhelmed by him, by her feelings, by the recirculated air in the small, underground hallway.

"Okay."

Gibbs nodded. It wasn't much, but it was a start. At least she was looking him in the eye again. He escorted her through the doors to autopsy, a hand on her lower back.

"Ducky."

Dr. Mallard patted Kate's hand sympathetically while Gibbs walked toward the exit.

"David. DiNozzo. With me."

"Boss, is someone going to reimburse me for my shoes? They cost a month's pay!

Boss?"

Ziva turned to Kate and waved.

"See you later, crocodile!," she called before she grinned at Tony and hurried to catch up to Gibbs.

Ducky chuckled and instructed Kate open her mouth and say "Ahhhh", inspecting her before offering her a cup of tea. Kate calculated that the price of his excellently prepared tea would be an oration about the history of chamomile but she was wrong.

She smiled weakly as he handed her a cup and a cool cloth to put on her forehead.

"So, Caitlin, why are you so angry with Jethro?"

"What?" This was the last thing Kate had expected.

"Don't be coy, my dear. I see the way the two of you look at one another."

He allowed her the silence, watching her compose herself.

"Ducky…I need your help."

"Of course. You only needed to ask."


	14. The plot thickens

A/N: Shorter chapter today. I have a vacation coming up Monday and will be without internet access for a week to ten days so I won't be able to post. Consequently, I wanted to get this chapter up. Will post the next one tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, you all are the best.

*****

Kate walked into work early the next day, running into Ducky in the elevator.

"Caitlin. How are you feeling, my dear?

"Better, thank you.

"I am glad to hear it."

If only it were true. She knew she couldn't do this anymore. The decision she had made last night was incredibly difficult but the only possible choice. After locking her purse in her desk drawer, she slipped the papers out of her briefcase and headed up to the director's office.

Cynthia buzzed Jenny on the intercom.

"Director, Agent Todd to see you."

"Send her in."

The assistant nodded and gestured for Kate to go ahead.

Kate entered, trying not to show how nervous she felt. _This is not high school. You __aren't in the principal's office._

"Good morning, Agent Todd."

"Good morning, Director."

"Please have a seat. I received your request this morning. Is that the paperwork?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Kate handed her the forms. Jenny read them quickly and then studied the agent before her curiously.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Agent Todd?"

"Please call me Kate...and yes ma'am, I'm sure. I haven't told him...them...I haven't told the team yet, so I'd appreciate the chance to do so before you put in for my transfer."

Jenny nodded.

"I'll make a deal with you, Kate. I need someone to work on a confidential project for me. In fact, I'd planned to inform Agent Gibbs this morning that I'd like to borrow you. It's nothing glamorous, but I think your experience in the treasury department could be useful. It will take about two weeks. Until then...," she slid Kate's transfer into her drawer, "this will remain between the two of us. "

"Thank you, ma'am." Kate nodded.

Jenny watched the relief cross the younger agent's face.

"Kate?"

"Yes, director?"

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Kate swallowed hard.

"I know."

Jenny nodded.

"Okay, then. Take the rest of the day off and report directly to me tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, ma'am."

*****

Kate returned to her desk for her purse, watching Gibbs out of the corner of her eye. His phone rang and he muttered something that sounded a lot like "_I hate redheads_" before hanging up and going upstairs. By now, the rest of the team had trickled in as well.

"Good morning, Kate. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, um...not so great, Ziva, but thanks for asking. I'm actually taking a sick day."

"You never take sick days," Tony piped up, his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

Kate immediately puked into her wastebasket at the sight of his half-chewed breakfast.

"I think Kate is allergic to you, Tony," McGee taunted through stuffy nostrils, "You seem to make her violently ill. Do you want me to drive you home, Kate?"

"No thanks, McGee. I'm fine I just need some rest."

"Yeah. I felt just like you do about three days ago. Hang in there."

"Thanks, Tim."

"So you are going straight home, then?," Ziva asked.

Kate gave her a puzzled look. "Yes...why?" She heard the director's doors opening and knew she was out of time.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Feel better!"

She sighed in relief as the elevator doors closed and pondered her good luck. As much as she wanted to dislike to new director based on the way she looked at Gibbs, Kate had to admit that Jenny was kind to give her this reprieve.

*****

Gibbs returned to his desk and sat quietly for a minute.

"Where's Kate?"

"She went home sick, boss."

"Okay."

She _had_ looked exhausted this morning. Between her and McGee, he felt like his team was in the business of catching colds instead of criminals.

He replayed his meeting with the director. Gibbs knew when Jenny was holding back. Why did she suddenly want to work with Kate so badly? _What the hell is going on? I am missing something here._

*****

Upstairs, the director's private line rang.

"Shepherd."

"Did you figure something out?"

"Yes. She's going to work closely with me for now. I bought us two weeks."

"Do not take your eyes off of her if you can help it, Jenny."

"Okay, but I do have actual work to do. Besides, I don't want her becoming suspicious."

"Of course."

"It'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"I don't worry, I prepare."

Jenny sighed as her caller hung up. She hoped Gibbs would never find out what she was up to but since that was unlikely, she also hoped he would understand. After all, she was doing this for his own good.


	15. Enough

A/N: Here goes, hope you like this chapter. Next chapter(s) up in 10 days or less.

*****

Gibbs led the team upstairs into Cynthia's office where a notary waited to authorize some contracts. Ducky, Abby, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs had all signed their names by the time Kate emerged from the director's office and joined them.

Jenny was in Los Angeles for the day but she had left Kate a stack of files to work through. It had been a strange week, working alone, and Kate had to admit she missed her co-workers…even Tony.

"Hi guys." Kate greeted the others and signed her name alongside theirs.

Gibbs snapped his cell phone shut and looked at her.

"Kate, Ziva's sick. I've got a strangled naval commander in Norfolk. You're with us this morning."

"Gibbs. I can't. I have work to do for the director."

"It can wait one day. Our commander can't. Now grab your gear."

He was beginning to get irritated. Kate was still his agent and, regardless of personal feelings, they were going to have to learn to work together better. Which wouldn't happen if she was hiding in Jenny's office all the time.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Can I speak to you privately, Agent Gibbs?" Kate was getting pissed off at his attitude and he was putting her in an impossible position.

"No, Agent Todd. You are either part of this team or you aren't. I'm gonna need a damn good reason why you won't go out in the field or your resignation. Now."

The team was staring at them.

"Gibbs..." Abby admonished him softly.

"Stay out of it, Abby." He responded.

Kate's eyes flashed with anger.

"You want to know the reason?"

"Yeah, I do."

Kate took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a beat of silence, like the eerie calm in the eye of a storm or jumping off a cliff and changing your mind half-way down. Kate's adrenaline pumped in response to the anticipation.

"What?!" Abby shrieked and threw her arms around Kate. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations, Kate! I'm going to be an aunt!!! Well, not a real aunt. But you are like a sister to me. I'm going to be like-an-aunt!!!"

"Congratulations, Kate." McGee pried Abby off of her. "Abs, give her some room. You don't want to suffocate the baby, do you?"

"No! Sorry, baby!"

"Pregnant?" Tony grinned like a fool. "Do you know who the father is? Because if you don't, last weekend I hooked up with this hot producer chick who works for The Maury Povich Show and she could probably get you booked."

"Ignore him, my dear girl," Ducky whispered, giving her a knowing nod of encouragement.

Gibbs had been shocked into silence but he suddenly grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her into the director's office.

"Agent Gibbs!" Cynthia called, "That is Director Shephard's office! You can't just-"

She sighed as the door slammed behind him. "I tried."

*****

"You're pregnant." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes."

His mouth hung open and she tapped her foot, impatient for his reaction.

"Well, take your time, Gibbs."

"Kate...I'm so sorry I did this to you-"

He was interrupted by her palm swiftly crossing his face.

*****

In Cynthia's office, the team had been pressing their ears to the door. Despite their efforts, they couldn't make out any of the conversation, but they all heard the slap.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Kate?"

Abby nodded. "Gibbs would never hit a woman. Not even Kate."

"What the hell is going on?" McGee asked, confused.

"Shhh!" Cynthia had given up all pretense of disapproval and was leaning against the door with them.

*****

Gibbs nodded. _I deserved that._

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare apologize to me! You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do."

"Kate...you're pregnant!"

"Yes, Jethro, I am aware of that."

He shook his head. "Sorry, it's still sinking in."

"It's yours, before you insult me by asking."

Gibbs took in the hurt in her eyes. She was terrified. Of him. Of his reaction. And he wasn't doing a very good job of reassuring her.

"Kate." He dropped to his knees and took her hands in his. "We're going to have a baby." He looked up at her in awe, a slow smile appearing on his face.

"You're...you're happy?!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm happy! You're happy, right?"

Kate nodded, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Gibbs took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Marry me, Kate. Please. I know things have been crazy and I know I haven't done a good job of handling it, but I love you and I promise I'll make it up to you if you'll let me. What do you say?"

Kate inhaled sharply. She had envisioned him being angry, walking away, all sorts of scenarios...but she had not expected this.

"Jethro, I'm so glad you want this baby. But please don't do that.

"Do what?" He stood up to look into her eyes.

"You don't need to marry me just because you knocked me up. I can take care of this baby. I can take care of myself. I...I don't need you to save me."

Kate's voice shook on her last sentence.

Gibbs shook his head wryly.

"Did it ever occur to you, Katie...that maybe I'm the one that needs saving?"

She blamed the pregnancy hormones for her tears and put her arms around him.

"I do love you, Jethro."

"I love you, too."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you let me go?"

"I was scared," he admitted.

She tilted her head at him inquisitively.

"What were you scared of?"

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know. Of hurting you. Of loving you and letting you hurt me. Of everything."

Kate thought for a second and nodded her understanding. "Well, you don't need to be scared anymore."

"No?"

"No," she kissed him lightly, "because I'll protect you."

He laughed, his breath tickling her ear as he inhaled the clean scent of her shampoo.

"Gibbs!" She grinned at him and for a second they were their old selves. "I used to protect the president, you know."

"Then I guess I should be a piece of cake."

She slid her hands inside his jacket and leaned against his chest for a minute.

"Would you still want to marry me if I wasn't pregnant?," she asked softly

"Yes." He answered instantly and truthfully.

"I believe you."

"Is that a yes? I'm free this Sunday."

"Oh, Jethro, I can't. Not yet. We're making decisions for three of us now. I have to be sure. But...ask me again sometime, okay?"

"Okay. I can understand that. I love you, Caitlin Todd. I'm gonna show you, okay? Just give me a chance. We have a lot to talk about. Dinner, tonight?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah. But can we do it early? I'm tired, lately."

A worried look came over his face.

"Are you okay? My god. I didn't even ask...how are you feeling?"

She laughed, pleased with his concern.

"I'm fine. We're both fine. I'm due in June."

"June," he repeated.

They laughed together for no reason other than relief and surprise, as if to shrug and say _Well, look at what life can bring you._

She ran her fingers down his arm and took his hand. "We'd better get out there. You have a scene to get to. And I know Abby is going to want an explanation."

Gibbs nodded and grinned down at her stomach, his palm warming her skin through her shirt.

"Daddy's got to go. You take it easy on Mommy today, okay?"

Kate's heart fluttered as she heard him talk to their baby for the first time. Maybe this was going to work out better than she could ever have hoped.

They crossed the room and Gibbs pounded his fist against the closed door, receiving a shout of pain from the other side. He held the door open for Kate who grinned at Tony, rubbing his ear and wincing in pain.

"DiNozzo! Muh-Gee! With me."

"On your six, boss!"

They stopped as Gibbs turned around.

"Abby. Feed Kate."

"Will do, bossman!" Abby saluted him and wrapped an arm around Kate's trim waist.

He grinned at Kate and patted her stomach.

"Bye. I'll see you two later."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips, causing everyone in the room to stop moving, stop breathing.

"Wha...what?," Abby managed, her eyes fluttering in disbelief. "What?"

"I'll take care of it," Kate smiled at him, "Go."

Gibbs nodded and headed for the top of the steps, barely slowing down as he simultaneously head-slapped Tony and McGee, who appeared to be suddenly paralyzed.

*****

"You. And Gibbs. You're having a baby."

"For the tenth time, Abby, yes. Please, please, _please_ say something else."

The whole way down to the lab, the goth had repeated herself incredulously.

"I'm sorry Kate. I just can't believe it. This whole time...it was Gibbs. Austin is _Gibbs_. How did I not figure that out? It's so darn _obvious_ when I think about it!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Abs. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"It's okay, Kate. You can make it up to me."

"How?"

Abby grinned.

"Okay, first, eat this so I can tell Gibbs I fed you and the little Gibblet," she handed Kate a tofu-veggie wrap, "and then, you can tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

Kate smiled happily.

Things were still messy. They hadn't even faced the reality of this pregnancy yet. Somehow, it didn't matter. Gibbs was in love with her and they were having dinner tonight. And, for now, that was enough.

A/N: So, what do you think?

meherm: you are a smart cookie!

Ardin: Sorry to disappoint. There will be chapters about the Gibblet but I can promise you this won't be just a baby fic, as I have plenty of other things up my sleeve. More KIBBS and the team on the way.


	16. Crazy love

A/N: Thanks to a borrowed macbook and some unexpected wi-fi, I am able to post earlier than I expected. Unusually long chapter today, but I wasn't happy with breaking it up anywhere in the middle-hope that's okay. I so appreciate your reviews thus far. Your opinions, criticisms, and encouragements give me inspiration and definitely make the chapters better. Thanks for reading!

*****

Gibbs drove home from work in a daze. _I am having a baby. With Kate. She loves me, __too. She must be crazy. She is definitely crazy. But boy is she my kind of crazy_.

Everything was changing. The odd thing was, he wasn't scared at all. He was so sure of their happy ending that he found it almost funny. Now all he had to do was convince her.

*****

Kate waited to brief the director upon her return from LA. After making her recommendations and passing along some scuttlebutt from her contacts in the Secret Service, Kate waited to be dismissed.

"Thank you, Agent Todd."

"Kate."

Jenny smiled at her. "I hear you told him."

"I did. Thank you for keeping it confidential for this long, I do appreciate it."

"Of course. And Kate?"

"Ma'am?"

Kate watched several emotions cross Jenny's face before she regained control and spoke.

"I don't think I ever said...well...congratulations. I'm happy for you. For you both."

Kate gave her a wide smile.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you Monday."

"Have a good weekend, ma'am."

"You too, Kate," Jenny called after her, putting on her reading glasses and sighing as she went back to work.

*****

Kate pulled into Gibbs' driveway and entered through the unlocked back door.

"Jethro?"

"Coming!"

She heard him taking the steps from the basement two at a time.

"Hi there, hot mama."

"Hi yourself."

Kate leaned in to kiss him hello and he quickly pulled her into a tight hug, holding onto her simply because he could.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Me too."

She pulled back to look at him. He looked happy with a touch of something else she couldn't place. He looked...certain. Not smug, just oddly content.

"Hungry?," he asked.

"Depends. You defrosting?"

He grinned. "Nah, I ordered Italian."

Kate returned his grin. "Yum. Maybe we can play 'Lady and the Tramp' later."

"I don't know what that means but it sounds really good to me."

She laughed loudly. This was what she needed. Him. Them.

*****

They ate in the kitchen and then moved to the sofa. Kate snuggled up to him, breathing in his scent. So many smells made her feel sick these days, but his smell-sawdust and coffee and his own masculine odor- made her feel safe and calm. He rubbed her back gently, letting the quiet settle over them like a warm blanket.

"We should talk," she said after a few minutes.

He nodded.

"I know you're not so good at the talking but it's important. We have to communicate better if we're going to make this work."

"Kate, I have to tell you something."

She went still, suddenly on guard, her body tensing against his.

"What?"

He told her his biggest secret, his most private pain, the two faces he saw in dreams and nightmares, the two names that tugged at him always: Shannon and Kelly.

She held his hand and let him speak, her eyes sympathetic and somber.

"I'm so sorry, Jethro."

"Yeah. Well. I wanted you to know...I wanted to tell you."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

They were quiet for a moment before something flashed in her eyes and he saw her jaw tighten.

"You're angry. I should have told you sooner, Kate. I'm gonna do better, with the talking, I promise."

Kate stared at him in amazement.

"Okay, first of all, who are you and what have you done with Gibbs? Secondly, I am not mad at you, goofus! I'm just…sad that you had to go through all of that."

He nodded and then raised an eyebrow dramatically.

"Goofus? Really?"

She smiled.

"Yup. My poor goofus."

She kissed him gently and pulled him close to her, letting him rest his head on her chest so he could feel her steady heartbeat.

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Jethro."

"Marry me?," he asked in a light tone.

"Nope."

"Kiss me?"

"Yup."

He accepted his consolation prize gracefully.

"Can we at least live together? Otherwise I'll have to sleep in my car outside your town house every night in case you change your mind or you need pickles and ice cream or something."

"Well, that would just be silly." Kate's face turned serious. "Would it be hard for you? Having another baby in this house?"

He shook his head.

"No. You want to live here?"

"Yes. I do. I can't sleep without you," she confessed, "And your boat will never fit in my parking space."

Gibbs' grinned. "Okay, it's settled then. Now can we play that 'Lady and the Hobo game?"

Kate stared at him incredulously.

"It's 'Lady and the _Tramp_', Jethro. Come on, we need some spaghetti."

"We do?"

She tugged him along by the hand.

"Yes."

"Kinky."

Kate grinned and shook her head at him.

*****

Monday, Gibbs was at his desk trying to wipe the smile off his face. He knew it was unnatural by the way everyone kept staring at him. But he couldn't help it, he was happy.

They had moved most of Kate's things into his house easily yesterday and he took an odd amount of pleasure in seeing her clothes in his closet, her toothbrush next to his, the health food she insisted they needed in the fridge.

"Well, well, well."

Gibbs looked up from his domestic reverie to see Tobias Fornell striding into the bullpen with a cocky grin on his face.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

Gibbs just smiled.

Tony came over and leaned on the edge of Gibbs' desk, earning a scowl from both men.

"Hey Fornell, what are you doing here? Come to frame me for murder?"

"Actually, DiNozzo, I have a meeting with your director. And I figured I'd stop by and congratulate my friend here. By the way, just how stupid do you have to be to knock a woman up at your age, Jethro?"

Tony choked back his laughter as he watched Gibbs rock back in his chair, a dangerous smirk on his face.

"This your way of saying 'congratulations', Tobias?"

Fornell laughed. "Honestly, I don't blame you, Gibbs. I probably would've gone for it too. Todd is mouthy but she's one hot piece of ass-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Tony's fist made contact with his nose.

"Jesus christ!" Fornell shouted and tried to staunch the blood flowing down his face, looking at Gibbs in disbelief.

"You gonna do something about this, Jethro?"

"Nah, I think DiNozzo handled it pretty well. You've got a big mouth, Tobias."

"Screw you, Gibbs."

Fornell stomped off towards the elevator.

Tony rubbed his reddened knuckles.

"Sorry, boss."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness. Besides, I'm just wondering why you hit him and not me."

"What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense. Didn't you hear what he said about Kate?"

"Yeah, I got that. I also know you're pissed at me."

It was true. Gibbs had seen the look on Tony's face when he realized that Kate was having Gibbs' baby. And he hadn't missed the hard stares his senior field agent was shooting him when he thought no one was looking.

"No, boss. I'm not! Well...it's just that..."

"Spit it out. DiNozzo."

Tony sighed. "You broke the rules, boss. _Your _rules. I know that men and women are equal on the job, blahdy blah blah, but...Kate, Ziva, Abby...we're supposed to protect them. _You_ taught me that! And Kate's like my sister."

"You hit on your sister?"

"No, boss, I don't have a sister. What I mean is...Kate's been my partner and I feel a certain "big-brotherly" protectiveness towards her. And that part of me is not thrilled that you got her pregnant. I mean, Kate's Catholic...have you thought about how she is going to tell her family? Are you going to marry her or-"

"Tony...I'm trying, okay? I love her."

Tony absorbed that for a moment.

"Okay. That's okay then, boss. But if you hurt her-"

"You'll kill me," Gibbs smiled, "I get it."

Tony laughed.

"Oh no, _Kate_ will kill you. But I'll help her get away with it. Hell, her best friend is a forensic scientist. So just...don't hurt her, okay, boss?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm proud of you, Tony. That took guts."

Tony smiled.

"Thanks boss. Are you going to head-slap me now?"

"I thought about it, but...nah."

Instead, Gibbs extended his hand.

Tony nodded and gave him a firm handshake.

"You growing up or something, Tony?"

"Me? Nah, boss."

He grinned and went back to his desk, cheerfully punching McGee in the shoulder on his way.

*****

Meanwhile, Kate was upstairs, digging through classified FBI files, when Jenny called her in.

"Do you have plans for lunch, Kate?"

"No, ma'am, I don't. I can work if you need something."

"No," Jenny smiled, "No. Eat with me."

"Okay."

Kate tried not to look nervous.

Jenny suggested sushi but immediately retracted the idea as she watched Kate turn green. They ordered in soup and sandwiches and ate at the small table in the office.

"I have something for you."

Jenny handed her a small, wrapped package.

Kate opened it to find a box of business cards inside.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd," she read, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Profiler."

She looked questioningly at the director, who leaned back in her chair.

"I don't understand, ma'am."

"I know you asked me to transfer you, because of your pregnancy and your relationship with Agent Gibbs, but I had a different idea. Hear me out."

Kate nodded.

"A pilot program. I think it could be useful to assign fresh profilers to work full-time with the investigative teams. You'd examine the evidence, working with Ducky and Abby, of course, profile suspects and witnesses, and support and advise the other agents. What do you think? Can you handle a promotion?"

"Are you serious?"

"You'd have to take a few classes at Quantico before your raise kicks in. And it's only a test program. We'll re-evaluate after you come back from maternity leave. I figure you have to be out of the field anyway, so this is a good time to try this on. Plus, if I move you to another division, Gibbs will be running over to check on you every ten minutes and nothing will get done. So? You up for it?"

"Yes. Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Kate's smile was huge. She was going to get to stay with her team.

"I'll let you tell Jethro. Once he signs off, I'll start putting things in motion."

"Okay. Thank you for the opportunity. I won't let you down, director."

*****

After Kate went back to work, Jenny dialed a number she had memorized.

"Yes?"

"It worked. That was a great idea."

"Yes, well, we need to keep her close. We cannot take the chance of moving her, it would be too risky. Especially now."

"You really think there is a credible threat here?"

"I do. Do you doubt me?"

"No, of course not."

Jenny stared off into space and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Part of her wanted to call Jethro and tell him everything but the other part, the part of her that was director of NCIS, knew that she couldn't.

*****

Kate and Gibbs discussed her new job title over a dinner, both of them agreeing it was ideal. Gibbs tried to push away the nagging voice in his head that wondered why Jenny was doing this.

Did she feel compassion for Kate, having loved and worked with him too? Was she grooming her for something he couldn't predict? Was she just trying to screw with him because she could?

*****

That night in bed, Kate put down her copy of "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and looked over at Gibbs, who was making a list.

"What are you writing?"

"Just things I need to fix around here before the baby comes."

Kate smiled and squeezed his bicep. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt was an excellent bonus. She found herself running her tongue over her bottom lip as she admired his muscular build.

"My big strong handyman."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"At your service."

"Hey!" Kate suddenly frowned and sat up. "Did something happen between you and Tony today? McGee hinted at something but he wouldn't tell me any details."

"What did I tell you about mentioning DiNozzo when we're in bed? And anyway, _you _couldn't get _McGee _to talk?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, I didn't really try. I knew you'd tell me. Plus, his hair hasn't completely grown back from the last time."

Gibbs chuckled.

"So what happened?"

"Tony punched Fornell in the face."

"And I missed it?!?"

"Yep. Sorry, babe."

"Damn. Did he have a reason?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Actually, he was defending your honor, M'lady."

"Please don't talk renaissance-speak, it's creepy. How was he defending me?"

"Well...Tobias was commenting on how...attractive...you are, and Tony didn't like it."

"But you didn't mind?"

"Seeing him jealous over my woman? Nope, didn't mind a bit."

His blue eyes were sparkling now, teasing her.

"Your woman, huh?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Nope." She grinned and scooted closer to him, trailing her fingers through his chest hair lazily.

"Good. Hey, guess what?"

"What?" she asked

"I've never had sex with an official NCIS profiler before."

"Very subtle, Jethro."

"Wasn't going for subtle, Kate."

As if to prove his point, he kissed her hard on the mouth, one hand moving under her t-shirt to squeeze her breast, the other sliding down to cup her through her panties. She moaned in surprise, pressing up against his palm.

He smiled and removed his hands from her body to lift her soft t-shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. Leaning on his elbows, he began kissing the milky white skin of her stomach, working his way up to flick his tongue over her sensitive pink nipples. Kate ran her hands through his hair and arched into his mouth, nearly trembling at his touch.

"Jethro!"

He nipped at the soft spot at the base of her neck and came up to kiss her lips.

"Are you ready for me, Katie?" He slipped a finger into her panties, parting her folds and finding her hot and wet for him.

"Yes. Oh, God!" Her body jerked as he quickly slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb brushing lightly over her clit.

"Please, Jethro!" She arched her hips up off the bed, driving him deeper.

Gibbs took the opportunity to slide off her panties. He flung them away along with his boxer shorts.

"You're so beautiful, Kate."

Bracing himself above her, Gibbs was careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He shuddered as he entered her slowly, making her hiss in both relief and frustration.

"You feel so good, Jethro. More...yes, like that...oh!"

Kate mumbled incoherently as he slid in and out of her, his thrusts becoming more urgent, one of his hands tangling in her hair.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, trying to hold back a bit longer. She was so tight but so wet, her legs crossed behind his back, the heavy softness of her breasts rubbing against his chest.

Kate uncrossed her legs and brought her hands down to cup his ass, maintaining their rhythm until finally she felt a flash of heat and her whole body tingled with white-hot bolts of pleasure, her muscles contracting around him, her scream enough to rip a mind-blowing orgasm from him. He groaned and rocked his hips against her one more time before he chuckled breathlessly and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

He rolled over and pulled her on top of him, his pants mingling with her sighs. Kate waited for him to look up at her and catch her teasing grin.

"That was great, Mr. Handyman. Now get dressed, before my boyfriend gets home. He's real jealous."

He laughed at her silly expression as she rolled off of him, shutting the light and snuggling up next to him.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too, crazy girl."

Gibbs slid a hand around to rest on her belly.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered.

Kate smiled in the dark and covered his hand with her own, their heartbeats pounding out a staccato love song that lulled them both to sleep.


	17. Ari

Kate tried Gibbs' cell phone one more time before giving up and heading into her OB/GYN's office. He was going to miss her twelve-week check-up. She willed herself to stay calm. _I am sure he has a good reason._

*****

Gibbs, on the other hand, was anything but calm. He was driving like a maniac. _I can't __miss this. What will Kate think? She'll think I don't care enough to make time for it. __Jesus_. He was less than two miles away when the motorcycle clipped the passenger side of his car.

"Dammit!"

*****

Kate finished her appointment, relieved to learn that the baby looked perfectly healthy, and crossed the street to a juice bar. _I'll bring Abby something_, she thought.

She exited and returned to her car with two smoothies and some muffins. Placing her purchases on top of the car, she dug in her purse for her keys, freezing as she felt the hair on her arms stand up. A second later there was a hot breath on her throat and cold steel at her back.

"Give me the keys."

She wanted to run, to scream, but she just handed them to him and he unlocked the door for her, making her climb in the driver's side and over to the passenger side.

"Now your mobile phone. Please."

_Shit._ Kate eyed the small pistol in his hand. _His accent was...what? British? Not originally._ She tried to breathe, stay calm.

"Here," she handed him her phone, "You can have whatever you want. Take my car. Just let me go."

"Give me your weapon, Caitlin."

_Oh my God. He knows my name. He knows I carry a gun. This is targeted. I'm going to die. _

He took her Sig and started the car, signaling a left turn as he exited the parking lot. She looked around for her best chances at escape or defense. Could she try to jump from the moving car? _You're pregnant_, she reminded herself. What could she use as a weapon?

As if he could read her thoughts, he shook his head and smiled.

"16 Bayberry Lane. Deerfield, Indiana."

She stilled instantly as he recited her parents' address, knowing she had been defeated.

He laughed and her skin broke out in goose bumps.

"That's what I thought. Good girl, Caitlin. You just sit there. This will all be over soon enough."

He drove them into the garage of an apartment building. They rode up in the elevator with a young mother in jeans, her hair in a pony-tail, and her son, a blond child with chubby cheeks.

"Say anything, and they will both die," he whispered to Kate as he pressed the button for the top floor.

He smiled at the little boy and then turned and kissed Kate on the mouth, sliding his hand down to her hip as if they were lovers instead of a criminal and an agent in distress. Kate swallowed hard and willed herself not to be sick.

The young woman smiled at them indulgently.

"I guess you two don't have any kids yet."

He laughed.

"Actually, Caitlin is pregnant."

Kate froze. _No! Holy shit. He knows I'm pregnant. What the hell am I dealing with __here?_

"Congratulations! When are you due?"

"June." Kate forced a smile as she felt his fingers dig into her arm. The woman smiled back and held her son's hand as the elevator opened onto their floor.

"Well, good luck with the baby!"

"Thank you."

He produced a chocolate coin from his pocket, handed it to the little boy and smiled at them as they got off the elevator.

"He was a sweet child, no?"

Kate's didn't answer as her mind was racing. He wasn't going to kill her. At least not here. He wouldn't have made such an impression on that woman if he was worried about her answering questions later or seeing Kate's picture on the news. And he wanted Kate scared. That's why he mentioned the baby. He wanted her scared but he hadn't hurt her...yet.

They exited on the top floor and he pushed her towards the steps that led up to the roof, propping the door open with her purse. Kate pushed her hair back from her face as the wind tumbled over her. She saw two sniper rifles with scopes set up on the far side of the roof. _He had prepared this. He had a plan. What was it? _

"Come on, Caitlin." He led her to the rifles and pointed across the expanse toward a neighboring building.

"Look. Tell me what you see."

Kate squinted and looked through the sight of the gun in front of her.

"Well?"

He placed his hand on her stomach when she didn't respond. She shuddered and pulled away, eliciting his haunting laughter again.

"I saw an old woman. She's watching television in her living room."

"What else? Tell me what you observed, Special Agent Todd."

Kate gritted her teeth but closed her eyes to remember.

"She's watching 'The Price is Right'. She has a cat. I didn't see it, but I saw a bed with some fake mice in it. She has children and grandchildren. There are lots of pictures on the wall-graduations, weddings, that sort of thing."

"Very good, Caitlin. I am impressed. Now look again."

Kate bent to look, finding the woman laughing at an insurance commercial. She felt the bullet release next to her a split-second before she saw the glass shatter, the woman slump over onto her chenille sofa.

Kate gasped and tried to control the dizzying nausea that swept through her, instinctively stepping away from him.

"You...you shot her! Why? Why did you...," she paused as he smiled at her, showing his straight white teeth. "I don't know what game you're playing at, you sick son-of-a-bitch, but-"

"Oh, but you will. Someday, soon. I promise."

He smiled and turned and walked away, stopping at the rooftop door.

"Goodbye, Caitlin...for now. Take care of yourself."

He placed her purse, weapon, and cell phone by the door, shutting it behind him.

Kate took a deep breath and ran to try the door. Locked. She picked up her phone and hit the speed dial for Gibbs' phone.

He was out of breath when he answered.

"Kate? I just got to the doctor's. Where are you? I'm so sorry, I wanted to be there. An idiot on a motorcycle-"

"Jethro. Listen to me. A man took me from the parking lot. He made me watch him...he killed someone, Jethro. An old lady." She felt herself growing hysterical and tried to snap back into her training. If this were a year ago and she had been calling Gibbs, her boss, perhaps she would be more composed. But she was calling Jethro, her lover, the father of her child, and it was hard to swallow her emotions.

"What?! Where are you, Kate?"

"I'm locked on a rooftop. He's gone." She gave him the address.

"Stay there. Don't move. I'm coming."

"I told you. I'm locked up on a roof. Where would I go?"

His voice was calming her down, helping her focus.

"Good point. Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"No. No, I'm fine. But he knew my name. This wasn't random, Jethro. He...he knew about the baby."

She heard him suck his breath in quickly in surprise and anger. _I shouldn't have told __him that yet. Shit. Think, Kate. _

"Have the locals block of the streets, Gibbs, no access to the highways. We have to get this guy. And have McGee contact building management. There are security cameras in the garage and the elevator of this building."

"Yeah."

Gibbs gripped his steering wheel tightly as he tried to clear his head and be professional; tried to dull the rage that roared through him, the blood pounding in his ears. For christ's sake, Kate was the one who had been kidnapped. She shouldn't have to remind him to enact procedures.

"I'm calling the team. I'll be right there, honey."

She could hear honking and was sure he was speeding like a madman.

"Slow down, Jethro. I'm not going anywhere. Just get here in one piece, okay?"

*****

Ten minutes later, Gibbs threw open the door and charged onto the roof, McGee behind him.

"Kate!"

He grabbed her and pulled her tight to him. McGee looked away awkwardly until Kate pulled back, wiping her eyes, and waved to him. He flashed her a concerned smiled and began taking pictures and dusting the door for prints.

Gibbs was still holding her, a hand cupping the back of her head. He was breathing hard.

"I'm okay, Jethro. We're okay. Now let's get to work."

"You should really-"

"Don't even think about it. I'm staying."

Gibbs nodded and peered down the sight of the rifle that served as the murder weapon while Kate looked through the other, watching DiNozzo snapping photos of the crime scene across the way.

"Don't shoot Tony, Kate. That's an order"

She smiled in relief at his attempt at humor.

"Wasn't even considering it."

"No?"

"Okay, maybe for a second."

Tony called Gibbs, waving through the window until Gibbs rolled his eyes and answered his phone.

"What do you got?"

"Boss, you're not gonna like this."

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"The victim's name is Martha Gibbs. No relation, I assume."

"No. Yeah. Okay."

Gibbs' mouth went dry. This asshole knew all about Kate and he made her watch him kill a woman who was guilty of nothing but sharing his name.

_This is personal. He's coming after my family. I won't let this happen. _He clenched his jaw. _Not again._

_I am going to hunt you down and kill you, you bastard. _

_*****_

A/N: As always, thanks for reading. I am curious to see what you guys think of this chapter.


	18. Aftermath

A/N: I attempted to put up a poll on my profile so you can check that out and if it worked, vote. If not, feel free to let me know in your reviews. Question was: The Good Life: This is and will always be primarily a KIBBS fic, but would you eventually like to see some TIVA in this story?

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. More to come. Thanks for reading.

*****

Gibbs sat at his desk. He was so angry he felt he might literally implode. They had worked both scenes, the rooftop and the victim's apartment. The shooter had policed his brass and, according to Kate, worn gloves at all times. This guy was careful, smart, willing to take calculated risks. His team had found nothing-not one fingerprint, not one hair, no trace of him. He had scrambled the security cameras in the building. All they had to go on were Kate's details and their interview with the only witness, a now-terrified young woman who had the misfortune of riding in the wrong elevator on the wrong day. Gibbs recalled her interview: "He seemed so _nice_! So normal! I thought they were a couple. I swear, I had no idea she was in trouble."

This guy was a ghost. Gibbs could taste the fear that underscored his anger. _I am going to get him_, he vowed, _no matter what it takes._

_*****_

Kate returned to NCIS with the team and headed down to Abby's lab to work up a sketch of her kidnapper.

"Kate. Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Abby hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine, Abs. I'm fine."

"You're shaking! Sit down."

Abby settled Kate into a chair and handed her Bert the farting hippo for comfort.

Kate obliged and squeezed him, giving her friend a small smile of gratitude.

"Well, you're here now. There is nothing to worry about. Gibbs will catch this creep. And that's all there is to it. Right?"

"Right."

Kate willed herself to believe the way Abby did. Her nerves were screaming as fear and adrenaline still coursed through her body. She was safe now but she could still hear his laughter, feel his fingers on her abdomen, see that look in his eyes. What was it about his eyes? They were somehow familiar, but Kate was positive she didn't know him. His voice...the way he said her full name. _Caitlin_. She'd remember that.

Ducky brought her some tea and, per Jethro's orders, checked her vital signs. He watched intently as she mentally blocked out the rest of the room, stuck out her bottom lip and sketched with great concentration, oblivious to the worried looks he and Abby exchanged.

*****

Hours later, the team was still working in the bullpen. Someone had ordered pizzas, which sat untouched on an empty desk. No one had an appetite tonight, not even Tony.

Kate felt like a figurine in a snow globe, static as everything swirled around her. McGee was trying to make her laugh, theorizing that perhaps she made this whole thing up for attention. All he received was a glare from Gibbs and a stapler thrown at his head from Tony.

Something was tickling her brain, something she had to remember. What was it?

"Jethro?" she called for him and he immediately hung up on whoever he had been talking to and went to her desk.

She saw the concern in his eyes.

"No. I'm fine. I was just thinking. What did you say on the phone before? Something about an idiot on a motorcycle?"

"That's why I was late. To the appointment. Some moron took my passenger-side mirror off."

"Did he give you his insurance information?"

"Yeah. Why?" He produced a scrap of paper from his pocket. Realization flooded into his face and his eyes hardened.

"God damn it. Of course. It was a set-up."

Kate nodded. "The guy on the bike was probably a random hire, not a partner. I don't see our guy working with anyone else."

She looked over at Tony who seemed nearly as angry as Gibbs, his jaw working as he sat at his desk, silently fuming, staring at his computer screen.

"Tony. If your done looking at farm animal porn, would you run this?" Kate handed him the insurance info. "I'll bet you a donut it's bogus."

Tony forced a ghost of a smile for her.

"Bear claw?"

"Deal."

*****

Kate's sketch was up on the plasma. McGee was running a comparison with every database he and Abby could think of.

Ziva entered, pulling off her scarf, and dropping her bags at her desk.

"Kate. Are you okay? I was in LA. I found the first flight I could."

Kate nearly flinched as Ziva laid a hand on her cheek, but she couldn't say why.

"I'm okay. Thank you."

"Here. You look like chili." She wrapped her scarf around Kate's neck.

"Chilly, Ziva. She looks chilly. Not _like_ chili."

"Shut up, Tony. What do we have?" Ziva spun towards him, glimpsed the sketch on the plasma, and froze, the color fading from her olive skin.

Gibbs took notice of her reaction.

"You know him, Ziva?"

"No! No. I just...this is the man that took you, Kate? You are sure, yes?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure."

"Well. We will get him. Do not worry about that."

Kate nodded and noticed Gibbs' giving Ziva a hard look before he turned to Tony.

"You run down that info, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss. I owe Kate a bear claw. It's all bullshit."

Ziva was on the phone, talking quietly in Hebrew. Kate didn't speak much of the language but she could pick out a few of the curses that Ziva was mumbling.

*****

Gibbs' mouth hardened into a firm line. He'd been played. He let this guy manipulate him; let him get to Kate. That was unacceptable.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I need you to go over it again. All of it. Everything you canremember about him, even the littlest thing might..."

"Don't coddle me right now, Gibbs. This is my job. I know the deal." She shut her eyes and allowed herself to remember, her heart rate increasing, her palms beginning to sweat.

"He...he smelled like...oranges and maybe cloves, and cinnamon gum. His accent was foreign with a layer of British over it, as if maybe he went to school there or lived there for a long time. He knew my name. That I had a weapon. That I'm pregnant."

Ziva's head snapped up.

"He knew that you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"What else, Kate?" Gibbs encouraged her, "What does the profiler in you say?"

She felt herself grow calmer as she slipped back into professional mode.

"He was controlled. Calm. Arrogant. He had everything planned. I'd bet he did multiple dry-runs. No hesitation. Comfortable handling guns." She swallowed thickly, remembering the feeling of his gun at her back, and forced herself to continue.

"I wasn't his objective, just a pawn in a bigger game. My gut says he needs to feel superior to you, Gibbs. That's what this was about, showing how powerful he is. He'd be amused by the thought of us scrambling like this. He may or may not be a sociopath but he's definitely experienced. Odds are he's a pro. Maybe former military. Didn't strike me as a wanna-be, he was too authoritative for that, too secure."

Gibbs nodded.

"That's good work, Kate."

McGee leaned over to Ziva.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yes," Ziva swallowed, "I think I am coming down with something. Excuse me for a moment."

Ziva headed for the ladies' room and pulled out her phone.

*****

"Shepherd."

"This is a mess. You were wrong. He can't control himself."

"Okay, Ziva. Do you want to tell your father or should I?"

It took her a moment to reply to Jenny's sarcastic question.

"You need to put a protection detail on her."

"Of course. Gibbs would insist on it anyway."

"And you should have someone sweep their home and cars for ants and explosives. Just in case."

"Ants?"

"You know, listening devices."

"Bugs, Ziva."

"Yes. Yes, bugs. My english gets worse when I am upset. They should mop for bugs and check for LoJohn as well."

"Sweep for bugs and LoJack, I know. Calm down, Ziva. This is my_ job_. I can handle this."

"Do you think we should tell Gibbs?" Ziva chewed at her nails nervously, a habit she had given up at age ten.

"We can't, Ziva."

"I know. But she is innocent in this. If something happens to her..."

"It won't. I promise you, Ziva."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, Director. I am not a child. We are responsible for this now. If something happens, it will be because of me. And because of you."

Jenny sighed. She had never heard Ziva like this. The woman who was always calm, cool, and collected even while pinned down by enemy gunfire, had a tremor in her voice.

"You are not responsible for Ari, Ziva. This is not your fault."

Ziva hung up. She washed her face before heading back to work, hoping she was quick enough, smart enough, brave enough, to face what may come.


	19. Security

A/N: So, a week without work plus your quick responses equals lots of new chapters lately! Back to the real world next week so that may slow us down a bit. Enjoy and please review if you can, the more interactive this process is, the more fun it is for me (and you, I hope!). Thanks!

*****

It had been a month since she had been kidnapped and they were no closer to finding the man responsible.

Kate packed up her work, slipping some files into her briefcase to look over at home, and paged her security detail. She had initially protested when Gibbs informed her that two agents would be with her every moment she wasn't in the office. He had simply shrugged and told her to take it up with the director. Apparently, he was more than happy to let Jenny be the bad guy on this one. And indeed, Jenny had firmly told Kate that the issue was not open for debate.

Kate went looking for Gibbs and found him sitting in MTAC, the glow from the screen illuminating the lines of his tired face. Her kidnapper stared down at them, taunting and impervious.

"Why did you draw him smiling?"

She hadn't realized he knew she was there. She noted that he was correct, her sketch showed the man's thin lips slightly curved, as if barely containing some secret joke.

"He was amused. By his actions, by watching my responses." She shivered. "No one ever said evil was devoid of humor."

Gibbs just nodded, his gaze never wavering from the screen.

"Honey. Come home with me. It's almost nine o'clock."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"You're not going to find him tonight."

"Maybe not." His voice was grim. "But I _will_ find him. I'm not going to let him take you from me, Kate."

"I know, Jethro," she said gently, "But I won't let him to take you from me, either. This can't consume our whole lives."

He met her eyes, seeing the worry there and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'll be along soon. Taking John and Andy with you, right?"

"Of course. I just paged them." She smoothed a hand over his hair. "Don't be too long, okay? It's lonely in bed without you."

He acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"Although...," her voice lightened, "Andy's pretty cute."

He looked up to see her grinning mischievously at him.

"Don't even think about it, Katie, you're all mine," he growled at her playfully and saw her body relax.

"Agent Todd?" A deep voice called to her from outside the double-doors and Gibbs pressed a button to buzz Kate's security in.

"Are you ready, ma'am?"

"Yep, let's call it a night, boys."

John, the head of her security detail, was one of the largest men Gibbs had ever seen, a fact which he found to be a comfort, if a small one. He shook his enormous hand and glared at Andy and his boyish dimples.

Kate nearly laughed at the sudden look of confused terror that crossed the handsome young agent's face.

"See you soon?" She leaned down to kiss Gibbs on the lips.

"I won't be more than an hour," he assured her.

She nodded, not quite believing him, and bent to kiss him again, her lips lingering on his this time.

"Mmm. I'll be waiting, Jethro."

She grinned as John looked away discreetly and Andy blushed.

*****

After the house had been cleared and declared safe for entry, a ritual that had become both reassuring and irritating, Kate headed into the kitchen. She put on coffee and piled some cookies on a plate for the agents while she picked up the phone to check the automated voicemail. The last message tugged guiltily at her heart.

"Hey, punkin. This is your Daddy speaking. Maybe you forgot what I sound like, it's been so long. You need to call your mother more. She worries about you. Anyway, we thought it was about time we come out there and visit you again. We want to see your new place. So call me back and we can work out the details. Maybe you can take a day off and we can go down to Busch-Gardens. I'll even buy you some cotton candy since I don't pay your dental bills anymore. Where are you, anyway? It's after eight. I hope you're not still at work. Okay, well, I've had enough of talking to this machine. Call us back. Bye, sweetie."

Kate brought the coffee to John and Andy and poured a glass of water for herself, heading upstairs. She took a quick shower and studied her stomach for any tell-tale signs of roundness before she pulled on one of Jethro's flannel shirts and slipped into bed.

He found her there soon after, gazing at the ceiling.

"Hey."

"Hey." He saw that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "My parents called. They want to come and visit."

"Oh. Okay. They staying here?"

He unbuttoned his shirt and toed off his shoes as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Jethro. They know I moved and that's it. When they find out that I am living in sin with the father of my illegitimate child they are going to disown me. So no, I doubt they'll be staying here. Maybe I can put them off for awhile."

He tugged his pants off and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her arm.

"You have to tell them eventually."

"Couldn't we just let the baby tell them?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled and smoothed her hair.

"Nope. Don't worry so much, it'll be fine."

"I'm glad _you_ think so."

He decided to change the subject.

"I saw John and Andy circling the property. You made them coffee?"

She decided not to mention the cookies.

"Yup. It's bad enough they have to stay up all night. The least we can do is provide them with caffeine."

"Andy's using my mug," he grumbled, "You spoil them, Kate."

She smiled at his cranky tone.

"Poor baby. C'mere. I'll spoil you instead."

Gibbs smiled, placated, as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close for a long, wet kiss.

"Better?"

He nodded and she pushed the covers back, moving to straddle him before leaning down for another kiss.

"And now?"

"Much better."

His fingers worked the buttons of the shirt she wore, though he could easily have lifted it over her head. He liked unwrapping her, knowing he could take his time.

He pressed soft kisses to her neck, the constellation of freckles on her shoulder, the swell of her breasts.

"Love you," he murmured into her skin.

"Me too." She walked her fingers down his spine, increasing the pressure to erase the tension she found there.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

She knew he wasn't but decided to let it go for the time being.

Then her shirt was gone, leaving her completely naked, and his hands were on her breasts, warm and slightly rough, sending a rush of heat down through her body. He saw the desire in her eyes and was instantly hard, prompting her to flash him an evil smile.

She kissed him on the mouth again, harder this time, then moved to his neck, gently sucking at his warm skin until he groaned and shifted underneath her.

"I love the way you want me," she whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver as her warm breath tickled him. He slid his hands lower.

"And the way you touch me." She bit his earlobe gently and he bent his knees, lifting her up higher. His lips tugged at one of her nipples and she dropped her head back, sighing with pleasure.

"You want to know what I love?" His voice was husky as he skimmed his fingers over her thighs.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I love this." He took her other nipple in his mouth and teased the rosy tip with his tongue.

"And this…" he brushed his lips over hers.

"Aaaand…" he waited for her to look at him before pressing a fingertip to her clit, smiling smugly as she let out a sound he loved, a combination between a gasp and a moan.

"That." he finished.

Kate nodded her agreement, "Yeah, that's pretty good."

"_Pretty_ good?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement and slid his finger along her wet heat before bringing it to his lips.

"_Very_ good. But...I think we can do even better." She planted her knees on either side of him and raised herself up so she could slide his boxers down to his knees before guiding the tip of him to her entrance.

For a moment, all Gibbs' could think of was how much he wanted her and he failed to realize that she had trapped him, his boxers restricting his movements. He struggled to free his legs but Kate shook her head in disapproval.

"Now, now," she teased him, "be patient."

She smirked at the low growl he let out but she couldn't resist those cobalt eyes. Her own eyes closed as she slowly sank down onto him, sparks of pleasure shooting through both of them as she set a slow but steady rhythm. After a few moments, he simply couldn't stand it any longer.

"Faster," he urged her, tightening his hold on her hips.

She pretented to consider his request, maintaining her pace, relishing the feel of him pulsing within her, hot and hard for her.

"What do you say?"

Gibbs knew he was at her mercy and the most he could do was silently promise himself to pay her back for this in the future.

"Please," he grunted, thrusting his hips up at her in vain, making her chuckle.

"Okay, Jethro," she purred, moving faster, sliding up and down on him, varying the depth so that he hit all of her sweet spots. His breathing was heavy and she had had about all she could stand. Her hands found his shoulders, using him for leverage as she began moving more erratically on top of him, her muscles clenching at him, begging for release.

"Jesus, Kate. So good. Oh God...yeah!" He grabbed her hips again and pulled her firmly onto him, burying himself inside of her before he came, the muscles in his legs quivering as he felt himself lose control, spurting inside of her. He buried his face in her breasts as he felt her ride the wave of her climax, holding her tight to him until they were almost breathing normally.

After they returned to their senses, flushed and smiling at each other, Kate lifted herself off of him and allowed him to finally slip his boxers down his legs.

"That was amazing," he told her, stating the obvious. "Can I have some of your water?"

"I suppose so. I'm feeling rather generous right now."

He shook his head and looked at her sternly.

"You are a crazy woman."

"You love it."

"True."

He reached for her water on the nightstand but she was quicker. She tilted the glass to his lips, laughing as drops of water spilled and ran down his chest. When he finished drinking, she put down the glass and reached for her shirt, humming happily to herself. Gibbs pulled her close to him, taking the flannel from her hands and tossing it across the room.

"Hey! I was going to wear that!"

"I know. No clothes allowed, sorry."

She smiled and stretched.

"I can live with that." She settled into the curve of his arm and threw one leg over his.

Gibbs' hand rested on her stomach. He could feel that her belly was firmer, slightly rounded already, although she wasn't quite showing yet.

"Will you still love me when I'm a big and fat?"

"_Especially_ then"

She made a horrified face until she heard his chest rumble with laughter and she began to laugh too, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Night, Jethro," she said happily.

"Night, Katie."

They fell asleep quickly, safe from the worries that sometimes surfaced in the harsh reality of daylight. On this night, security meant nothing more than holding on to one another in the dark.


	20. Déjà vu

A/N: The people have spoken: No TIVA, got it! Other than close friendship, I won't write any into this story. I aim to please.

Thanks to meherm, shawdoo, Gunnery Sergeant, and JackSam for reviewing the last chapter. The rest of you didn't like? I'm trying to strike a balance between my Ari subplot and regular KIBBS/team interactions. Let me know if I can improve on something. Thanks for hanging in there so far, hope you like this chapter. More in a few days.

*****

Saturday morning found Gibbs actually whistling as he worked on his boat. He smiled to himself when he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

When Kate moved in, Gibbs had noticed that she had a habit of puppy-dogging him, following him from room to room, including his private domain, the basement. He had lived alone for quite awhile and at first he had found this somewhat unsettling but he quickly relaxed when he realized that she didn't always want to talk to him or expect his attention. She was simply content to be near him, often drawing or reading while he sanded or watched baseball.

Last weekend he had saw her stretching uncomfortably in his hard chair and it had given him an idea.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He smiled and accepted the fresh cup of coffee she brought him. He took her glass of juice from her hands and set it down.

"Close your eyes."

She gave him a skeptical look and he sighed.

"Please?"

"Okay, but there had better be pie."

He laughed and spun her around.

"It's not pie. Open."

She opened her eyes and grinned when she saw the green chenille sofa he had put on one side of the room.

"It's not a bed but it's more comfortable than that awful chair."

"Thank you!" She turned, grinning, and wrapped her arms around him.

Gibbs never ceased to be surprised by how she made him feel. Like he could do anything. It was just a couch but she looked at him as if he had presented her with a diamond necklace.

Kate crossed the room and sat down on the couch, noting that her favorite throw was already draped over the back.

"Ooh. Comfy!" She crooked a finger at him, enticing him to join her, her smile widening.

"How on earth did you get this down the stairs?"

He smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She grinned at his tone.

"I bet I can get you to tell me," she challenged him.

"Bet you can't," he shot back confidently.

*****

Forty-five minutes later they were naked and sweaty and she was laughing in triumph.

"I can't believe you got Tony to help you carry this. McGee, sure. But, DiNozzo?"

"I may or may not have bribed him with sugar."

She shook her head.

"Softy."

"I think I just provided you with evidence to the contrary."

She laughed again and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

"Maybe I need a little more convincing."

*****

After their leisurely morning, Kate headed out to run errands. She nodded her thanks at John, the head of her security detail, as he opened the car door for her and accompanied her into the dry-cleaner's.

"Caitlin! I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"I'm good, Ernie. How are you?"

"Right as rain. You got a new fella, huh? He's a big one."

She laughed. "Nah, he's just...a friend."

Ernie nodded knowingly.

"What can I do for you today?"

Kate handed him her claim ticket and he handed her favorite suit over the counter. She knew she wouldn't be able to wear it in a couple of weeks so she wanted to get some use out of it. Maybe she could wear it when her parents came to visit. She was mentally reminding herself to call them back so they could book plane tickets when Ernie handed her an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Oh, a friend of yours dropped it off for you last week. He said you were expecting it."

Kate wrinkled her nose in confusion and John stepped forward, taking it out of her hands.

"Hey! That is addressed to me, Hulk."

He didn't even crack a smile at her use of the nickname she had given him, studying the outside of the envelope. _Special Agent Caitlin Todd_, it read in neat cursive. John spoke into his earpiece in a low voice.

"Andy. Come collect Wildcat. We've got a possible situation."

Kate frowned and shot Ernie an apologetic look for the interrogation she knew he was about to receive before Andy rushed in, nearly lifting her off her feet in his haste to get her back in the car and behind bulletproof glass.

"What?" She asked breathlessly when John returned to the car.

He shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line, and she lost her patience.

"Let me see it, dammit!"

He handed her a pair of gloves which she pulled on before opening the envelope and slipping out a piece of paper.

_Hello, Caitlin. Have you been thinking about me? A reminder for you, just in case._

Below the handwritten message was a photo. A woman, maybe forty-five, sat on a porch similar to the one she and Gibbs had. She had dark hair and pale skin and her fine features indicated she had no idea that the picture was being taken.

"No," Kate mumbled in horror, "Not again."

She dug through her purse for her phone and dialed quickly.

"Jethro..."

"I know. John called me. I'll meet you at the office."

"Okay. We're on our way. Do you think he's already..."

"I don't know, Kate. I just don't know."

*****

Despite the fact that it was the weekend, the team was assembled less than an hour later.

McGee was running the woman's photo through a general database search as well as a search focused on people with the surname Gibbs.

Abby was processing the letter and the envelope and trying to isolate the woman's location by enhancing the photo.

"Muh-Gee! You got anything?"

"Not yet. This woman could be anywhere, boss."

"Narrow the search to the metro area. He's going to want us to work this scene. It's gonna be close by. He's playing with us."

"Boss," Tony said thoughtfully, "Did you put a man-" he paused at Kate's glare, "-an _agent_ on the dry-cleaner's? Maybe he was watching to see when Kate picked it up? We should check it out, see where he might have been staking things out from."

"Two agents are at the shop now. You take the surrounding area. Pay special attention to any position a sniper might choose for surveillance- rooftops, apartments on higher levels, whatever you see. I'm willing to bet he was watching and he's long gone, but maybe we'll find something. Ask the local businesses if they have security cameras, maybe we can get video of him dropping the letter off. Take Ziva with you."

"On it boss. Come on Zee-Vah." He tugged on the Israeli's ponytail and received a murderous glance instead of the smile he expected. He could tell that his new partner was stressed and, judging by the circles under her eyes, she wasn't sleeping well.

*****

Gibbs got the call three hours later.

"Fuck!"

He slammed his phone down and everyone looked up as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Locals found her in Manassas. Let's go."

The team hurriedly grabbed their gear. Kate reached for her gun, slamming the clip into it.

"No."

"Gibbs! I-"

"No. Stay here and wait to profile. He's baiting us. This could be a trap. Call Ducky and send him out, I'll text you the address. Stay here, Kate. I mean it."

She nodded unhappily, knowing not to push him now, especially since he was right.

*****

Kate's phone rang forty-five minutes later.

"Jethro?"

"Kate! I need you to find Abby."

"I'm down in the lab with her right now. We're waiting to process the evidence."

She heard him exhale in relief.

"What is it?"

"Our victim. Her name was Abigail Donovan."

"And you're sure it wasn't-"

"I don't believe in coincidences, Kate. You two stay together at all times. Don't go anywhere, not even with protection. We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay. What do you know?"

"Not much so far. She was found on the porch from the picture. The body is still warm."

"Cause of death?"

"Bullet to the head. Definitely not close-range. Ducky'll tell us more on autopsy. I gotta get back..."

"Yeah. Hang in there. I love you. Be careful."

"You too."

Abby saw the look on Kate's pale face as she hung up.

"What? Is everyone okay?!? Did something-"

"The victim's name was Abigail."

Kate watched as her friend flinched.

"What...what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, Abs. On the bright side, the first vic was named Gibbs and nobody has tried to kill Jethro."

Kate was already googling Abigail Donovan and Martha Gibbs, hoping to find some improbable connection that might provide a lead.

"Huh. Kay. I think..."

Kate looked up at the goth as she half-sat, half-fell into her chair.

"...I need a Caf-Pow."

"I'll get it for you." Kate rose to head for the vending machine before she remembered Gibbs' instructions and held out a hand to Abby.

"Actually, Gibbs said we have to stay together 'at all times' until he gets back."

"You think he meant that literally?"

"You don't?"

"Good point. Okay, let's go."

*****

By the time the evidence had been logged the team was bleary-eyed and sluggish, affected by a combination of stress and fatigue. Ducky had been able to confirm that it was a sniper shot, consistent with the first victim. Other than Kate, there was no obvious connection between the two women.

"This guy has brass balls," Kate said furiously. "He waited for me to pick up the letter and _then_ killed her. He's escalating, taking bigger risks." She paced across the lab.

"Okay," Gibbs sighed, "Let's call it a night, people. We're not gonna get anything more done tonight. And you all look like hell. Go home."

Tony stretched and attempted to shake Ziva awake. She let out a huge snore but showed no signs of waking. Tony sighed and lifted her into his arms.

"G'night boss. Night, Kate." He maneuvered closer to Abby and kissed her on the cheek before he gestured to the door.

"Probie? A little help?"

McGee opened the door for him.

"You do know that if she wakes up she'll probably stab first and ask questions later."

"Yeah, Probie, I know."

"What about me?" Abby's voice was small.

"You're with us." Gibbs gave her a reassuring hug. "C'mon."

*****

The three of them, accompanied by Kate's security, arrived home thirty minutes later.

Kate set Abby up in the guest room, loaned her some pajamas, and left her to get ready for bed.

She found Gibbs in the kitchen.

"Hey."

She sat on his lap.

"Did you know my codename is Wildcat?"

"Yup. I picked it."

His voice sounded empty and she laid a hand on his cheek.

"Jethro. What are you not telling me?"

He couldn't meet her eyes.

"You're upset. Come on. Out with it. You'll feel better, I promise."

He hesitated, and when he finally spoke, it was in a rusty whisper.

"I feel like...a failure. I failed you. I can't protect you."

"Is this about me? Or Shannon and Kelly?" Her voice was soft.

"Both I guess."

"Look at me Jethro."

She waited for him to meet her eyes, wincing at the hurt in his deep blue gaze.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. What happened to Shannon and Kelly wasn't your fault. Try to believe that, okay?"

He shook his head.

"I'll try."

"I love you. So much. You know that, right?"

"Yup. I love you too, Kate."

"Bed?"

"Okay."

He took her hand and they went upstairs, stopping to say goodnight to Abby. They knocked before entering and found Abby already under the covers. She had been conspicuously quiet all evening and Kate was worried about her.

"You okay?" Kate tugged at one of her pigtails.

"Who, me? Of course. I'm fine. Feeling safe, very very safe."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Gibbs said with conviction, "I promise."

Gibbs leaned down to kiss her on one cheek while Kate took the other, making Abby giggle.

"You guys are so cute."

"We'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

Abby looked up at them, standing over her, smiling at their linked hands.

"Are you guys practicing on me?"

"Huh?"

She laughed at the befuddled expression on Gibbs' face.

"Night Mom, Night Dad."

They smiled.

"Night, Abs."

*****

Kate bolted upright in the dark, looking over at Gibbs, who was sleeping heavily beside her. She had heard a noise. Their door creaked open and she reached for the gun in her nightstand before she heard Abby's small voice.

"Kate?"

"God, Abby. You scared me," she whispered.

"Sorry." The goth padded over to her. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you guys?"

Kate smiled and slid over towards Jethro, patting the bed beside her.

"Of course. You okay?"

"Yeah." She settled in next to Kate and both of them fell asleep within seconds, their physical fatigue over-riding their worries.

*****

Gibbs woke up to a knock on the bedroom door. The sun was streaming in through the windows and he wondered what time it was. Kate had a habit of turning off his alarm-clock when she decided he needed extra sleep. He was going to have to talk to her about that.

"Enter." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

John opened the door and then froze.

"Whoah! Sorry...I just..."

Gibbs followed the agent's gaze and laughed out loud when he saw Abby in bed with them and realized what it looked like.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, John. What's up?"

The big man's expression turned nervous.

"I'm sorry about this, Special Agent Gibbs, but there is something you need to see downstairs."

"Yeah, okay."

Gibbs sighed and got out of bed, casting a long look at Kate and Abby, who were sleeping peacefully. His gut churned as he followed John downstairs, steeling himself for whatever he was about to see.


	21. Surprises

A/N: So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger (insert evil cackle here), but I do like keeping you on your toes! Was highly motivated last night so at least you didn't have to wait too long. Flying this weekend but new chapter will be up Sunday or Monday. This chapter takes place over almost a week's time so I have inserted day/time stamps for clarity. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys make my day with your comments.

*****

SUNDAY 08:00

Gibbs followed John downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I found this on the back porch." He gestured to a carefully opened package sitting on the table.

"Agent Todd's name was on the brown paper wrapping. The handwriting matches the letter she received at the dry-cleaner's yesterday, at least on sight. The lab will tell us for sure."

Gibbs pulled on gloves and picked up the plain sheet of notebook paper and read the message.

_Caitlin- I do hope you appreciated your surprise in Manassas. I have to go away on business for a short while. Here is a token of my affection. I will see you soon. Take care of yourself. _

Gibbs put the letter down. John was watching him closely and the agent could see him almost shaking with rage as he opened the small white box. He found a delicate gold Cartier watch inside.

His fists clenched in fury.

"How did this asshole get onto my porch, John?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs. I have no idea how he managed to get that close to us without attracting our attention. It won't happen again. I'm recommending that we double our manpower and install motion sensors and video surveillance on the property."

"Do it. I need to track down where he got this watch."

"I think I know where he got it."

Gibbs whirled around at the sound of Abby's voice.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Well? You wanna share?" His voice was cold and sarcastic. He had no patience at the moment, not even for Abby.

"From Abigail Donovan's wrist. I recognize it from the photo enhancements I did when we were trying to find her before...well, before. I assume she wasn't wearing a watch when you found her."

"No. She wasn't."

"Okay, then. I'm going to get Kate up. We'll meet you at the office."

"Thanks, Abby."

*****

SUNDAY 11:00

"So," Ziva said, leaning against the front of her desk, "We believe he shot the victim from an unknown location-"

"According to Ducky, she was shot from at least 600 feet away," Tony interjected.

"As I was saying," she flung a paperclip at Tony, hitting him squarely on the nose, "He shot her from an unknown location and then he approached and removed her watch? That seems incredibly risky."

Kate nodded.

"That fits my profile. He is very confident. Either he was sure he wouldn't be observed or he didn't mind killing any witnesses. Or, more than likely, both."

Gibbs had been quiet, lost in thought, but he suddenly spoke.

"Something doesn't match up here. Ducky puts time of death at around 1300 hours, less than an hour after Kate entered the dry-cleaners. How can he be watching Kate pick up the letter and be watching Abigail Donovan and her neighborhood in preparation for the kill? No matter how good he is, no matter how many chances he took, he couldn't have done that if you factor in driving time. So, either he's not working alone-"

"I'm almost positive he is, Gibbs." Kate could feel it in her gut.

"There was the guy on the motorcycle," he rejoined thoughtfully.

"But that was different," Kate insisted. "That was just a distraction, a convenience, to keep you away from me. He wouldn't trust anyone else with surveillance...it might jeopardize his mission, and he wouldn't compromise that. Besides, that's part of the thrill for him. Watching. Waiting. Hunting."

"Then how-"

"Boss," McGee interrupted, "He has to be using electronic surveillance equipment. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Gibbs nodded. "We know that our house and vehicles are clean and we haven't found equipment at or near any of the scenes yet, but I agree with you, that is the most likely scenario. Ziva, Tony, it's a long shot, no pun intended, but take his photo and check out all spy and gadget stores in the area. Pawnshops, too."

"Are you serious? Do you know how many..." Tony shut up when he saw the look on Gibbs' face. "On it, boss!"

*****

WEDNESDAY 19:00

The team was exasperated and exhausted. They had no new evidence, no new leads, and the shooter had not made contact again.

McGee was reading aloud from a report.

"Ballistics confirmed that both victims were killed with the same type of weapon he left on the roof...a Bravo-51."

"A KATE."

"What, boss?"

"That particular rifle is known as a KATE. Usually stands for Kill All The Enemy. In this case, I'd say it's a bit more personal."

"Both meanings could apply here," Kate said.

"Who is his enemy?" McGee asked.

"We are," Kate answered, "but more specifically, women. Both of his victims were women. He has never communicated directly with Gibbs, even though he knows we live together and obviously committed the first murder with him in mind. He may have issues with male authority figures."

"In his last note he said he was going away on business," Ziva said.

Gibbs snorted. "Yeah, forgive me if I don't take this scumbag at his word."

She was quiet for a moment.

"I only meant to suggest that we recirculate his picture, put out a fresh BOLO for him at airports and with immigration and customs."

"That's a good idea, Ziver. Do it. And then we'll call it a night."

*****

FRIDAY 20:00

Gibbs' was working late again, methodically going over the evidence for the hundredth time. Kate pouted but he remained unmoved so she went to the lab to retrieve Abby, who was still staying with them.

"You ready to go, Abs?"

"Yup! I'm ready! What's with the face?"

"What face?"

"The boo-boo face."

"Oh. I just wish Jethro would come home with us."

Abby smiled. "I still get a kick out of hearing you call him that. Anyway, cheer up, we'll have a girls' night in."

"You're right," she smiled, "Let's go."

"Did you call our jailers?"

"I did. John and Andy are working tonight, and we've got Brad and Cecilia tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Hey we should bake some peanut-butter brownies. They're Brad's favorite."

"Abby loves Braaaad, Abby loves Braaaad," Kate teased in a sing-song voice. "I'm telling McGee."

"If you weren't hatching a Gibblet, I'd punch you."

"You would not!"

"He _does_ have a cute butt, though."

They laughed and linked arms before heading for the elevator.

*****

FRIDAY 21:00

The two brunettes put on their pajamas and settled themselves in the living room, popcorn in hand. Abby pulled a DVD from her shoulder bag.

"Ooh, a movie. Whatcha got, Abs?"

"This is more like an educational film. It's my friend Judith's birthing video. I thought you might like to check it out."

"Okay. Put it in."

Thirty minutes later, the tape ended and both women sat stunned into silence.

"Well. That was more of Judith than I ever needed to see. What did you think, Kate? Hello? Kate?"

Kate turned to her with a horrified look on her face.

"I am _not_ doing _that_."

"Doing what?" Gibbs asked as he entered the front door.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

He nodded and sniffed the air.

"I smell brownies."

Kate grinned. "They're not for you. They're for Braaaad."

Abby smacked her on the arm. "Shut up, Kate!"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think I want to know about that either. I'm going up to bed."

"I'll be up in a minute, hon."

He said goodnight to Abby and headed upstairs, smiling tiredly at the peals of laughter he heard coming from the living room.

*****

SATURDAY 08:00

Kate and Abby clattered around in the kitchen, making breakfast, while Gibbs worked on his boat as usual.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my place today."

"Did you run that by the boss?" Kate inclined her head towards the stairs.

"Not yet."

"Well, I can understand wanting to be back at your own house, but I'm going to miss you!"

Abby laughed.

"I'll see you every day at work."

"I know, but it's not the same."

"Besides, you guys probably want to, like, have sex on the kitchen floor and stuff. I'm in your way."

"We're not animals, Abby. We do have self-control."

"That's not what it sounded like last night."

Abby grinned as Kate blushed.

"Oh my god. You heard us? I'm completely mortified."

"Don't be such a puritan, Kate, it's no big deal. I have headphones. But wow, he must be something else in bed."

Gibbs emerged from the basement, lured out by the smell of bacon, and caught Abby's last sentence.

"You two had better be talking about George Clooney."

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, "You know who George Clooney is? I'm impressed!"

He rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth quirked up at their laughter.

Kate went back to flipping pancakes as John and Andy entered.

"Brad and Cecilia are on shift. We have nothing of interest to report."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kate said warmly. "Sit down and have some breakfast."

They looked at Gibbs who rolled his eyes again but nodded his assent. When he had been stuck working security details they had never included home-cooked meals.

Kate tucked in to her breakfast, thanking God she was over her morning sickness and happily watching the agents, along with Jethro and Abby, gobble up pancakes and bacon and orange juice.

"Abby wants to go home today, do you think that's safe?"

Gibbs frowned.

"Okay." He pointed at the goth. "But you are gonna have McGee on top of you twenty-four/seven."

"Not a problem, bossman, trust me."

Kate laughed with her as Gibbs shook his head at them in disapproval.

Brad Cahill, the agent with the serious face and the cute butt, entered and Kate elbowed Abby.

"Agent Todd," he said, "In the future, please let us know if you are expecting visitors. It makes things safer for everyone."

"What? I am not expecting…"

"Caitlin!"

"Mom?"


	22. The Parent Trap

A/N: Your update, as promised. If anyone experienced sever problems as I did, and was unable to review the last chapter, thanks for reading anyway. Boy was that frustrating! Glad things seem to be up and running again. Let me know what you think of this chapter, enjoy!

*****

Imaginary Announcer Voice-over: Previously on _The Good Life_...

_Brad Cahill, the agent with the serious face and the cute butt, entered and Kate elbowed Abby._

_"Agent Todd," he said, "In the future, please let us know if you are expecting visitors. It makes things safer for everyone."_

_"What? I am not expecting…"_

_"Caitlin!"_

_"Mom?"_

*****

The whole room swiveled to look as Kate stood to embrace her mother, an attractive brunette in her late fifties with Kate's trim figure.

"Mom, what are you doing here?! I thought you were coming next weekend!"

"We wanted to surprise you, sweetheart."

"Wow, how…surprising! Where's Dad?"

"Right here, punkinhead!"

A tall Irishman entered and gathered her into his arms. When he released her he looked around the crowded room.

"Are these your…roommates?"

Kate's mother stared at Abby as if mesmerized by her pigtails and platforms.

"Oh. These are my…my co-workers and friends."

She introduced everyone except Gibbs before John and Andy thanked her for breakfast and excused themselves.

"I should go, too," Abby said, "McGee is waiting for me outside. So nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Todd." She curtsied to them, oblivious to the odd looks she received in return, before giving Kate a long hug and whispering, "Call me if you need me."

Kate nodded numbly.

"What's with the goons? That guy almost shot me when I got out of the taxi."

"He did not almost shoot you, Ken. He asked us for ID, that's all." Elizabeth Todd rolled her eyes and Gibbs nearly laughed at the familiarity of her exasperated expression. He had seen it on Kate's face many times.

"They're not goons, Daddy. We're working on a big case and they're…helping me. Did I tell you I got a promotion?" She tried desperately to change the subject. If her parents found out she had been kidnapped by a deranged killer, she was pretty sure they would forcibly return her to Indiana.

"That's wonderful."

He was staring at Gibbs as he replied. Kate took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad…this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Todd shook his hand. "You're Kate's boss, right?"

"Well…" he shot Kate a hopeless look, "Yes ma'am."

Ken Todd shook his hand warily.

"Why don't we all go into the living room and sit down?," Kate suggested, "You must be tired after your trip."

They sat down and Kate served coffee while her parents stared at Gibbs in puzzlement, obviously wondering why he was still there. He had been patient up until now, but he gave Kate a small nudge and an encouraging look.

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something."

They looked at her expectantly.

"Jethro isn't just my boss anymore. He's my…boyfriend."

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"How old are you?" Her father stared impassively at Gibbs.

"Ken! That is rude!"

"He's too old for her, Liz."

"I wasn't finished," Kate began, gathering her courage. "Jethro and I are living here. Together. And umm…I'm...pregnant."

She watched her father begin to get red in the face. Her mother put a hand to her mouth, which hung open in surprise.

"When is the wedding?" her father finally asked.

"Daddy...we haven't decided to get married yet."

Kenneth Todd turned his hard gaze on Gibbs.

"You have commitment issues at your age?"

"No, sir."

"You been married before?"

"Yep."

"And?"

Kate kicked him but he ignored her. He wasn't going to lie to her parents.

"My first wife passed away. And the others...well, I'm divorced."

"Others?" Kate's mother asked. "How many?"

He coughed.

"Three. Four marriages total."

Kate's parents stared at each other as if to confirm what they had heard.

"Mom, Dad- I know you would prefer we got married and I know you are disappointed, but-"

"Disappointed, Caitlin?"

She cringed at the withering look her father shot her.

"We were _disappointed_ when you brought home a B instead of an A. We were _disappointed_ when you broke your brother's arm. You think we are _disappointed_ that you aren't going to be your boss's fifth wife despite the fact that your carrying his child? You don't know the half of it. How could you put yourself in this position? No, disappointed doesn't even begin to cover how we feel."

Kate felt the tears coming and she stood up quickly.

"Excuse me."

"Young lady, we are not done here."

"I need to use the bathroom," Kate mumbled and made a beeline for the stairs.

Gibbs saw the pain on her face and it was almost too much for him to take. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Todd. I understand why you're upset. But this is happening. Whether you like it or not. I love your daughter more than anything in this world and we couldn't be happier about this baby. I'd consider myself the luckiest man on earth if she'd marry me but, no matter what happens, I am going to protect her from anything and anyone that hurts her...including you. Kate is one of the smartest, bravest, toughest people I know, but this isn't easy for her. Your support would mean a lot to her but make no mistake...you will not come into our home and talk to her like that again."

Kate's father stood up.

"You got a hell of a lot of nerve-"

"Ken, enough." His wife rose and put a hand on his arm.

"No, Liz. This idiot got our daughter pregnant and now-

"I said _'enough'_. If you say one more word, _one_ word, I am going to buy that condo in Florida."

He shook his head and headed for the door.

Kate's mother sighed.

"Jethro. Will you please tell Kate that I'll come by later?"

He nodded and walked her out.

Gibbs shut the door and sighed. _Well, that could've gone better_. He headed upstairs to check on Kate but stopped short when he saw her sitting on the landing, crying softly.

"Oh, Katie." He sat next to her and pulled her close to him.

"They'll come around. I shouldn't have gone at your father like that. I'm sorry if I made it worse. Are you upset with me?"

She was still crying softly but she shook her head.

"It's not that."

"What then? Talk to me, baby."

She smiled through her tears and he was struck again by how beautiful she was.

"I was just wondering...you free next Sunday?"

He grinned.

"You mean it?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Kate, I want to marry you more than anything...but I don't want to do it just to please your parents."

"It has nothing to do with them and everything to do with what you said down there."

He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. We're getting married!"

She laughed and stood up, taking his hand.

"Come take a nap with me."

*****

Kate woke up to find Gibbs slipping a ring on her finger.

She smiled as the afternoon sun highlighted his handsome face.

"Ooh. Pretty!"

She held up her hand to admire the simple ring, a gold band with a large clear solitaire-cut diamond.

"I bought it weeks ago. Just in case. If you don't like it we can-"

She silenced him by pressing her lips against his.

"It's perfect, Jethro."

He leaned down and put his mouth up against her stomach.

"Mommy's going to marry Daddy. Did you hear that? I didn't even have to trick her into it!"

He felt her body shake with laughter and sat up to admire her wide smile.

"Tell me something."

"Sure," she responded, "What do you want to know?"

"Did you really break your brother's arm?"

"Yup. My oldest brother, Bobby."

"Wow. You must have been a tough kid."

She smiled.

"I was twenty-four."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Wow. I guess I should watch my step, huh?"

"You bet your ass," she deadpanned.

He laughed so hard his stomach muscles hurt. This funny, smart, gorgeous woman was going to marry _him_. Who says life isn't fair?

*****

Elizabeth Todd returned alone for dinner that night. Kate looked out the front window and saw her chatting with Brad, handing him a peach before she approached the front door.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie."

"Were you flirting with my…with Brad?"

"He's not really my type." She looked out the window. "But he's got a nice butt."

"Ew! Mom!"

"What? I'm married, not dead. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Dad's not coming?"

"Give him some time, Kate."

She absorbed the disappointed look on her daughter's face and it occurred to her, not for the first time, that her husband could be a real jackass.

"Here, I brought you some fruit."

"Thanks, Mom."

Kate led her into the kitchen and called down to the basement for Jethro.

"You keep him in the basement?"

Kate laughed.

"Not always."

"Obviously!" Her hands traced the slight roundness of Kate's stomach and she smiled.

Gibbs bounded up the stairs and entered the kitchen, smiling as he saw Kate's mother rubbing her belly. He cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Todd, How are you? Thank you for coming back. I'm sorry if I was a bit...abrupt this morning."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"You were exactly right, Jethro. My husband is a wonderful man but at times...well, let's be polite and say he can be quite stubborn."

He grinned at Kate.

"It's genetic then?"

She flashed him a glare of mock-outrage and pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

Elizabeth Todd smiled at the look that passed between them, suddenly sure that this was the perfect man for her daughter. Just then, the fading evening light caught Kate's ring and she gasped.

"What?" Kate followed her gaze and smiled. "Oh. About that...I hope you can stay in town until next Sunday."

She watched her mother smile and nod before she hugged them both.

"Welcome to the family, Jethro."

*****

Kate was humming as she cooked. Her mother was in the basement, apparently fascinated by Gibbs' boat. Tapping a wooden spoon against a pot, she turned to Jethro as he came up the stairs.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?"

"Pasta. Everything okay down there?"

"Yup. I like your mother. I can see where you get your sass."

She grinned.

"I always knew you only liked me for my sass."

He chuckled and patted her on the butt.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna call your Dad? I know you aren't...close, but you should invite him."

He shook his head.

"He hasn't come to any of my last three weddings. Why should this one be any different?"

She studied his face, trying to read what he wasn't saying.

"Hmm. Maybe because it's your last?"

"That's for sure. You need help in here?"

"Nah, I've got it under control. Go keep my mother company. Watch out though, apparently she's a cougar now. You should have seen the way she looked at Brad. And she gave him a peach! She shows her love with organic produce."

He laughed and poured some lemonade before returning to the basement.

Dinner was a simple affair and the three of them made easy conversation. Kate and her mother made plans to shop for a wedding dress after church the following day and Gibbs quietly observed the relief that was plain on Kate's face as her mother rambled on about empire waists and the pros and cons of buying off the rack. They carefully avoided any mention of her father.

*****

On Monday morning, Gibbs called the team together.

"What's up? Did something happen, boss? Another note?" Tony's face creased with worry.

"No, nothing like that. Kate and I wanted to make an announcement." He looked at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"We're getting married. Sunday. We know it's short notice, but we hope all of you can come."

The team whooped and cheered before hugging Kate and patting Gibbs on the back, congratulating them before peppering them with questions.

"Where are you having the ceremony?"

"What about the reception?"

"Is it open-bar?"

"Can I bring a date?"

"Whoah." Kate shook her head. "All we have right now is the day and the dress. This is kind of spontaneous, but I'll let you know as soon as we are able to make plans..."

She trailed off in confusion as the rest of the team turned their backs on her and picked up their phones.

Fifteen minutes of chaos later, Abby announced that she had asked Sister Rosita to pull some strings and she'd booked the church and the priest.

"Is two o'clock okay?"

"That's perfect, Abs," Tony answered, "Valentino owes me a favor because I went to a party with his troll of a daughter last month. We can have the reception at his restaurant from 3 to 7."

McGee piped up next.

"My cousin is a florist. She can meet with you tomorrow to choose your flowers. I recommend the lilies. They're her best-seller."

"And I will make the cake," Ziva volunteered, "Chocolate or vanilla?"

Tony shot her a skeptical look.

"What? I am a very able baker."

"Whatever you say, Charlie."

Her nose wrinkled in confusion before she turned and noticed the tears streaming down Kate's face.

"Did I miss something? Why is she...doing that?"

McGee noticed as well and looked at Abby. "Did we come on to strong?"

"Who, us?"

"Kate, are you okay?"

The team stared at her as she nodded yes and then shook her head no, not trusting herself to speak yet.

"Boss?" Tony's voice was filled with concern.

Gibbs laughed at the alarm on his agents' faces.

"It's okay. She's just happy."

Kate nodded to confirm this.

"You guys…" she hiccupped, "Are so sweet!...I'm sorry..." she couldn't seem to stop crying. "Damn h-h-hormones."

Abby grinned and hugged her and Gibbs together tightly, squealing with happiness until Kate's tears turned into laughter.

"Yay! You're getting married!"

She turned and held her hand out, palm open, her grin widening as Tony and McGee each forked over twenty dollars.

Ziva poked Tony in the side.

"I tried to tell you not to bet against Abby."

Abby nodded and gloated at McGee. "Never bet against a happy ending, Timmy."


	23. Strippers, Friendship, and Closure

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Long chapter here. I am uncertain about it but I've tried to rewrite to no avail so here it stands. I look forward to your opinions.

*****

Wednesday evening, Gibbs wrapped up his work for the night and prepared to go home. He called Kate, who wasn't at her desk, but her phone rang and rang until finally he got her voicemail. His heart started racing as he tried to remember which agents were on security tonight. He dialed Cecilia O'Malley's cell phone, relieved when she informed him that Kate was in the lab.

*****

"Abby?"

"Hey, Gibbs!"

"Kate here?"

"Yeah, she crashed out on my futon like an hour ago."

"She's tired lately. The baby is wearing her out. Thanks for taking such good care of her."

He headed back to Abby's office and leaned down to wake Kate up with a kiss.

"Hey there, sleepy girl."

She smiled and stretched, reaching up to kiss him properly.

"Mmm. What time is it?"

"Seven. You ready to go?"

She nodded and he helped her to her feet.

"I'm starving."

"Want me to cook?"

"Very funny, Jethro."

"Chinese?"

"Perfect. Let me go and get my coat. I'll be right back."

Kate thanked Abby for the use of her futon and headed upstairs. Gibbs waited to be sure she was out of hearing range before he spoke.

"Abs, I've been meaning to ask you...do you have any ideas on what I should get Kate for a wedding present? I thought about surprising her by painting the nursery, but I want to give her something that isn't about the baby. Something just for her."

"Hmm..."

Abby tapped a fingertip against her lacquered red lips in thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"I know the perfect thing!"

Gibbs smiled.

"I thought you might."

*****

Between work and entertaining her mother, Kate felt like the week had flown by. Friday afternoon she and Jethro had lunch with both of her parents. Her father barely looked at her and didn't speak to Jethro at all but she considered his attendance and the lack of physical violence to constitute a success. Then her mother had insisted that they come back to NCIS to see where she worked. She had left them in the lab over an hour ago to go and work with the Director on a profile.

*****

After Kate summarized and submitted her work, Jenny gave her the third degree.

"How is your protection detail working out?"

"Well, I'm alive. So in my opinion, they are doing a damn good job."

Jenny laughed.

"Okay, but don't get too comfortable, Kate. You need to keep your guard up."

"Yes, ma'am."

There was a voluminous silence and Kate tried to read the look on her boss's face but came up empty, an unusual occurrence.

"You're a brave woman, Kate."

"Not really. John and his team are the ones-"

"That isn't what I meant. Jumping in front of bullets is one thing. Marrying Jethro Gibbs? Now that takes guts."

Kate laughed but the awkwardness in the room was heavy.

"I hope you'll come on Sunday. We'd love to have you there."

Jenny smiled.

"That's kind of you. But I don't think so."

She looked at Kate's stomach.

"The baby is doing well?"

"Yep. I have my twenty-week sonogram in two weeks, so we'll see more then."

Jenny nodded.

"I ran into your parents on the way up here. Your father mentioned that you work too much. I told him you are invaluable to us. They seem like lovely people."

"Thank you, ma'am. Actually, I left them with Abby and Tony and McGee. I should probably go and check on them."

"You left them with DiNozzo?"

*****

Nervously, Kate headed downstairs, hoping Tony hadn't mentioned the kidnapping. Or told her parents about her tattoo. Or, worse, showed them her picture from the wet-t-shirt wall of fame. Shit. She suddenly wished the elevator could go faster. She tapped her nails against the wall, unable to miss the irony.

It was in this elevator where everything began. Where she and Gibbs had first kissed and explored each other. Where he first said "Come home with me" and she did. That night she had never wanted the elevator ride to end and now, six months later, she was pregnant and engaged and her parents were in Abby's lab. She pressed the button again anxiously.

Kate entered the lab and found Abby carefully applying black lipstick on her mother's mouth.

"Hey, sweetie. What do you think?"

Kate just shook her head.

"Come on, Kate, admit it," Abby teased, "she looks hardcore."

Kate smiled.

"That's an...interesting look on you, GothMom. If you have a secret life as a dominatrix, I don't want to hear about it."

"Oh, Kate!" McGee called to her from behind one of Abby's computers.

"What's up, Tim?"

"Here, I heard this stuff was great so I picked some up for you."

He handed her a jar of cream.

"It's for stretch marks. Not that you _have _stretch marks...I just thought...I'm sorry."

Kate found McGee at his most endearing when he was nervous. He really was a sweet man.

"How...thoughtful of you. Thanks, Tim."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Ken Todd leaned over to Tony and gestured towards McGee.

"Is he a gay?"

Tony guffawed and laughed and clutched his stomach until tears came to his eyes.

"I'm not sure," he finally managed to say.

"He did tell us he takes bubble baths. And now, with the lotion obsession again... "

"I am not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that. Really! You can ask Abby."

Abby grinned.

"Leave me out of this."

Kate's mom dug through her purse and handed McGee an orange.

"Oh, honey. I know you aren't gay."

"Oh. How do you know?"

"Your shoes."

She looked down at his comfortable but generic brown shoes. Mr. Todd followed his wife's gaze and then stared suspiciously at Tony's Prada loafers.

Tony barked a dry laugh. "_I'm _certainly not gay. I'll prove it. C'mere, Abby. Make out with me for a minute."

"No way, man!"

"Abs! I am hurt."

She blew him a kiss.

"Only because I am afraid you would ruin me for all other men, Tony."

"Oh."

He grinned at Kate's dad.

"See?"

"Well," Kate said to her parents, "I should take you two back to your hotel."

"You're coming back here after though, right?" Abby asked.

"Yep. I have more work to do and I have to pick up Gibbs, anyway. We only brought one car to work today."

"Okay. See you later."

Kate smiled as her parents said goodbye to her friends with genuine warmth, everyone agreeing to see one another on Sunday, at the reception.

Kate's father pressed the button for the elevator, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets as they waited.

"Liz, wipe that lipstick off."

Kate's mother winked at her.

"No, I don't think I will."

Kate ducked her head to hide her grin.

*****

Kate returned to the office and worked quietly next to Gibbs until six o'clock when the team suddenly stood up and started blowing whistles and banging on their desks and shouting.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs demanded.

He and Kate both stood up as Tony and Abby came around and separated the two of them.

"It's bachelor and bachelorette party time!"

"What? Abby. I don't really feel up to going out tonight," Kate protested.

"Relax. Security wouldn't let us take either of you out, so us girls are going to your place and the boys are going to Tony's. It'll be _fun_! I promise."

Kate relented with a smile, shrugging at the desperate look Gibbs' shot her.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled, kissing Kate quickly before DiNozzo dragged him down the hall.

"No strippers!" she called after them.

Gibbs would probably end up in Vegas if Tony had his way.

*****

Kate laughed as she opened another of Abby's gifts. This time it was a blindfold and a set of silk scarves to go with the handcuffs and perfume she had already received. She held up the blindfold skeptically before she grinned.

"Thanks, Abs. I love you, you maniac."

Ziva's gift was next, a gorgeous red lace teddy that Kate knew would flatter her dark hair and newly voluptuous figure.

"Ziva...thank you! It's beautiful."

"You are welcome. When Gibbs sees you in that he is not going to believe his size."

Abby giggled.

"His _eyes_, Ziva. But in this case, that too."

The front doorbell rang and Kate frowned as she got up to get it. She looked at the agent present inside, Cecilia, who nodded that she could answer it.

A drop-dead gorgeous delivery man stood there when she swung the door open.

"Are you Kate Todd?"

"Yes?"

"Well, in that case, I have a very _special _delivery for you."

He grinned and pulled a radio out of the package he was carrying, pressing play before he brushed past her into the living room and began dancing, his hips gyrating as he unbuttoned his shirt and crooked a finger at her.

"Abby!" Kate was already blushing.

"You hired a stripper?!?"

"Not me!" Abby insisted before grinning and turning to the only other possibility.

"Ziva!"

"What? She is pregnant, not dead, yes?"

Kate grinned, wondering if her mother had taught Ziva that particular turn of phrase.

Kate's instinct was to run and hide upstairs. She had been around strippers at parties before but she had always been drunk. She swallowed her shyness and was a good sport, giggling as "Johnny Express" danced around wearing nothing but a banana hammock.

When he had gone, they ate cake and laughed, Kate questioning Ziva about some of her suspiciously professional dance moves.

Kate looked at Cecilia, who had been working and present throughout the festivities. Not only had she maintained a straight face the entire night, she had also turned down chocolate cake. Kate was not entirely convinced that she was human.

"Agent O'Malley."

"Yes, Agent Todd?"

"I can't believe you approved a stripper."

"Not me. Officer David put the request in with John. I mean, Agent Walsh."

Ziva nodded in confirmation.

"I had to pay Mister Express extra to submit to a background check and fingerprinting. He thought I was making a lewd suggestion when I asked for a DNA sample".

Kate and Abby burst out laughing and even Cecilia cracked a smile at that comment. Ziva sat back, pleased. It irritated her to realize how happy she was to have amused them. In fact, it bothered her that she cared at all. The truth was, she was a woman without many friends. Contacts? Yes. Lovers? Now and again. Friends? No. At least not like this.

*****

Meanwhile, at Tony's, the redheaded stripper gave him her cell phone number, tucked a generous tip into her pocket, and winked goodnight to Gibbs and McGee.

"Are we out of beer?" McGee slurred slightly.

"I think three is your limit, Probie." He turned to Gibbs.

"He drinks like a little girl."

Gibbs chuckled and opened the bottle of bourbon Ducky had sent. The medical examiner was attending a conference but they toasted to him and swallowed the smooth liquor.

"Believe it or not, I had a good time tonight. Thanks guys."

Tony smiled. "I'm glad, boss."

They both turned as McGee let out a snore, sleeping upright on the sofa.

"So, boss. You nervous?"

"'Bout getting married?"

"Yeah. I know you have lots of practice and all, but still…it must be a little scary."

"Nah. Can't wait."

"Better you than me," Tony grinned.

"There's hope for you yet, DiNozzo."

"Maybe. Hey, we'd better wake McLightweight up. I promised the girls I'd have you back home by ten."

"Okay. One more drink, then we'll call a cab."

*****

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" Gibbs shouted before he and Tony stumbled into the living room. "Hello there. I see you boys had fun."

"Yeah."

Gibbs put down his gifts, the bourbon as well as a book from McGee, _How to Tend to the Garden of your Marriage_, and a box of honeydust from Tony. He picked up the card that "Johnny Express" had left on the coffee table.

"Ziva hired the stripper!" Abby said immediately.

"Yeah?" He grinned at Officer David who held a small smile on her lips.

"Tony hired one, too."

Kate glared at Tony, who put his hands up defensively.

"Believe me, Kate. You would have been proud. Your husband-to-be tried to get her to enlist in the marines, and McGee printed out a community college application for her. It was pitiful, really."

"Hey," Abby piped up, "Where _is _McGee?

"I dropped him off first. Cab's waiting. Can I escort you lovely ladies home?"

Ziva and Abby said goodbye to Kate and Gibbs and left, one on each of Tony's arms, much to his delight.

*****

Gibbs woke up Saturday morning and reached for Kate, opening his eyes when he realized she wasn't there. He found a glass of water and two aspirin on his nightstand, along with a note.

_Morning, Bachelor Boy! Hope your head doesn't hurt too much. Went to run an errand. Back soon. Don't forget, dinner with my parents at their hotel tonight. Jacket and tie. Love you. -K _

Gibbs got out of bed, took a hot shower, and decided to use the unexpected time alone to attend to a task he'd been putting off all week.

*****

He parked at the cemetery and began walking a familiar path, carrying the carnations he had settled on after ten excruciating minutes at the flower stand.

He stopped still when he saw Agent John Walsh standing against a tree. Gibbs put a finger to his lips and the agent stuck out his chin to indicate where Kate was, as if Gibbs didn't know. He moved closer silently, watching her from behind a large oak tree.

Kate was kneeling next to Shannon and Kelly's graves. She had apparently brought a large bouquet of wildflowers with her. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he watched her praying, eyes clothes, lips moving, murmuring prayers from her childhood. Then her eyes opened and she rocked back on her heels. He watched her wipe her face, settling a hand on her belly as she began to talk quietly. It was almost forty-five minutes before she got to her feet.

*****

Gibbs couldn't say why he didn't go to her. He was simply...overwhelmed. What would he say? What kind of woman does something like that?

He waved to John and shook his head, reaffirming his intention that Kate not see him. He watched them go before approaching and placing his flowers next to Kate's.

"Kelly. My precious girl."

He ran a hand over the angel carved on her headstone.

"Oh, Shannon," he sighed and squatted down, quiet for a moment.

"I don't really know where to start, here. I've been remarried before. Well, I guess you know that. But this time...it's different. I suppose you can see why. I haven't been happy...I haven't _let _myself be happy…in a long time. But in the past year things have changed. Kate has showed me how to be alive again. How to laugh again. How to love with my whole heart. You'd like her, Shannon. I know this is what you would want me to do. Did she tell you about the baby?"

He went on like that for a little while before he stood, his knees cracking.

"I hope you'll give me your blessing. And girls? Do me a favor. Keep an eye on her. I can't be everywhere at once. Keep both of them safe for me, okay?"

He smiled and walked to his car. He wasn't sure what he felt. Was this closure? An empty word for an emotion so full and bittersweet. All he knew was that he needed to go home. To Kate. To their future.


	24. Red lace and white lies

A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last left off. Sorry it took awhile, these last couple of chapters have been a struggle for me and I am never completely satisfied but I hope you like.

*****

Gibbs returned home around two, disappointed when he realized Kate wasn't back yet. The need to lay his eyes on her was as powerful as thirst or hunger.

He changed and went down to work on his boat. Despite the early hour, he allowed himself a bourbon, sipping it until he heard the back door shut and her heels clicking above him. She called out his name and her voice swept down the stairs and washed over him, at once a balm and a promise.

"Down here!" he responded.

Kate came down the stairs, carrying a brown bag, slowing down as she got close to him. She put a hand on his neck and looked into his eyes before she kissed him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." her voice was hesitant and soft. "You went to the cemetery. And you taste like bourbon."

"John told you I was at the cemetery?"

"No."

"Dammit, Kate. Don't cover for him."

She frowned.

"Give me a little credit, honey."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You left your shoes on the porch. They are caked with dirt, same as mine. "

Gibbs smiled.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot I am engaged to a trained investigator."

Kate felt her muscles relax and she began pulling food out of the bag.

"You trained me."

"I know, that's the scary part. Whaddya got? Soup?"

Kate nodded happily.

"The baby likes soup. And dinner isn't until seven."

They ate and then cuddled on the couch in the dimly lit basement. Gibbs stroked Kate's hair and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kate. What you did today...going to see Shannon and Kelly-"

"I'm sorry if it was inappropriate, Jethro. There were things I needed to say. I didn't realize you would even know I'd gone."

He smiled at her and rubbed a finger over her forehead, smoothing away the wrinkle of worry that he found so endearingly etched there.

"You are such a good woman. So kind. So sweet. I don't know how I got so lucky."

She smiled at him but shook her head.

"Not sweet. Tough...I could break your arm if I wanted..." she murmured, only half-awake.

"That too. My tough, feisty girl."

Her eyes were closing now and he pulled the throw over her and kissed the tip of her nose as she fell asleep.

*****

Gibbs and Kate ate dinner with her parents at the hotel. Emotions were running high for everyone and Gibbs had two drinks at dinner so Kate drove home.

"I hope you aren't tired."

Her tone piqued his interest and he looked over at her.

"Why? Got something planned?"

She smiled wickedly at him.

"Well, it is our last night to have some sinful premarital sex. Plus, I didn't show you the presents I got at my bachelorette party yet."

He grinned.

"Whaddja get?"

She looked straight ahead at the road.

"I'm not telling you."

He placed his hand on her bare leg, his fingers gently stroking her inner thigh, just above the hem line of her dress.

"No?"

She bit her lip but shook her head resolutely.

"No."

This was a familiar game they played, teasing and sexy, always humming with an undercurrent of control. He conceded the round.

"Will you show me when we get home?"

She smiled, satisfied.

"Oh yeah."

*****

Kate ran herself a bath and returned to the bedroom to retrieve Ziva's gift from her closet, stopping to kiss a very cranky and impatient Gibbs, laughter on her lips.

"I'll be out soon."

"Can't I come with you? I can be very helpful."

He stared at the white box in her hands, dying to see what was in there.

She smiled.

"Later." She pressed several brief kisses to his throat. "I'm going to go and get ready for you. You just relax."

She giggled when he growled and kissed him on the lips once more before pushing him away, her hands flat against his chest. She went into their bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Kate took a hot bath, shaved her legs, and smoothed his favorite lotion all over her body, feeling how sensitive her skin was. She put on the red teddy, noticing how her breasts, swollen from her pregnancy, filled out the lacy garment. She applied her favorite red lipstick and opened the door to their bedroom.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise.

He had placed at least thirty candles around the room and he was currently bending over to turn on some music.

"Jethro...," she smiled and shook her head. "What did you do?"

He turned with a smug grin on his face but froze when he saw her.

Her dark hair framed her face; her eyes dancing warmly over his body, her flushed cheeks and pouty red lips eager for his kiss. Her breasts spilled out of the delicate red lace, her every curve revealed to him, her center barely covered by a tiny triangle of fabric. Her tan legs were walking towards him and he shocked himself back into the moment.

Kate smiled at his close inspection, hearing his slight uptick in breathing.

"Wow."

Gibbs pulled her close to him, swaying to the beat of the music, his hands on her hips, never breaking eye contact.

"_You _are overdressed." Kate said accusingly, removing his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

His hands rubbed up and down her sides.

"Was this one of your presents?" He snapped one of the thin straps against her shoulder.

"Yes."

Kate pulled his shirt down and off his arms.

"From Abby?"

"Ziva."

"Really? Well. She did a good job."

He nipped at Kate's neck, groaning as her fingers played over his abdomen, his muscles jumping under his skin in response to her touch.

"Want to see my other presents?"

"There's more?"

She nodded, her hands gripping the waistband of his pants, tugging him along with her to the bed.

"Sit here. Close your eyes."

Gibbs sighed but, to her surprise, immediately complied.

Kate grinned.

"Okay, open."

He eyed the scarves in her hand warily.

"If you wanted me to tie you up, all you had to do was ask."

"No. Abby gave these to _me_, so I think I get to use them first."

"Nuh-uh. No way. I'm not-"

She was already on top of him, pinning him down.

"Come on, Jethro. It'll be fun, I promise."

He was distracted by the view of her breasts, creamy alabaster skin against the red lace, and the way she licked her lips and smiled at him.

"Pleeeease?"

"I know I am going to regret this," he sighed.

"Whee! Yay!"

He had to laugh at her gleeful expression as she took his wrist and tied a red silk scarf around it loosely before fastening it to the headboard.

"Have you done this before?"

"Nope."

She tied his other wrist as well and smiled at her handiwork. He looked up at her impatiently as she climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the camera, of course."

"Kate."

She simply smiled at the gruff warning he infused into her name.

"Just kidding."

She left the room and he heard her go downstairs and open the refrigerator.

_Uh-Oh._

Kate reappeared with a plastic container.

"What's that?"

"My dessert."

He thought back to dinner. _She ordered dessert to go. What was it?_

Kate opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a blindfold.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just for a minute," she promised, slipping it over his eyes.

He heard her rustling around and groaned as something cold landed on his chest, quickly followed by Kate's warm mouth and tongue.

"What is that?"

She laughed and he felt the cold sensation again before she licked a trail up his body, placing more wet kisses to his chest and neck. Then she answered him by letting him taste her mouth.

_Chocolate mouse_, he remembered now. _With whipped cream_.

He felt her hair brush against his cheek as she kissed him again. Then her soft skin was sliding down his body and her fingers unbuttoned his pants. Her warm breath teased him through the cloth as she used her teeth to drag down his zipper.

"Kate," he groaned, "I want to see you. Take this damn thing off."

"Very soon," she promised, pulling his pants off.

Gibbs gasped as he felt the cold metal of a spoon scrape across his lower abdomen. Her tongue followed the path she had made and he instinctively thrust his hips up at her.

"Mmm…Jethro. You taste so good," she whispered.

The next thing he knew she had taken him into her mouth, which was slick with the chilled whipped cream.

"God, Kate…"

She smiled as she watch him twist against his restraints with the desire to touch her. Kate let the softness of her hair tickle his thighs as she bobbed up and down on him a few times, finally feeling him hit the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck!," he panted, "Please. Let me see you."

Crawling up to him, she obliged and removed his blindfold. His blue eyes blazed with lust as she kissed him hard on the mouth and began to untie him.

The second his hands were free they were running all over her body, pulling her against his erection until she moaned. They quickly removed her lingerie as she sat stride him, rocking against him, unable to give up that sweet friction. When he suddenly lifted her and impaled her down onto him she screamed his name in surprise and arousal.

"Jethroooo!"

"Yeah, Katie. Jesus."

He tried to control himself as her wet heat slid up and down on him, until she was leaning forward and riding him fast and he knew she was with him.

Kate felt him squeezing her breasts rhythmically as they moved together towards oblivion, mouths open with pleasure, muscles taut with need. He pinched her nipples and she screamed again as she came wildly on top of him, riding out the aftershocks as he held her hips and grunted with the power of his own release.

"Admit it," Kate panted. "You liked that."

"We're all sticky," he grumbled, trying to hide his grin.

"Now we get to take a shower together. But then we have to go to sleep. I am not having bags under my eyes for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" he asked, raising his eyebrows with an evil smile.

Kate punched him.

"Oh right! We're getting married."

"Hit the showers, funny man."

*****

Sunday, Kate woke up first, amazed that she had been able to sleep at all. She rubbed her left leg against Jethro's right and slid a hand over his chest. She was about to wake him anyway when she heard noises in front of their bedroom door.

She pulled her gun out and shook him awake.

"Jethro," she whispered, motioning to the door.

He grabbed his own gun and held his hand up for her to stay as he tiptoed over, listening intently before he wrenched the door open.

"It's okay," he reassured Kate and motioned for her to come see.

She padded over to the door and smiled.

"Jethro, it's much better than _okay_!," she said with delight, "It's breakfast!"

They carried in two trays, loaded with coffee for him and decaffeinated tea for her along with juice, croissants, butter and jam, strawberries and omelets. Kate read the card and they smiled at the team's thoughtfulness.

*****

At eleven, Kate went to the kitchen to kiss Gibbs goodbye. She grinned when she saw he was reading the paper. It was so normal of him. Like it was any other day. In a familiar gesture, she knocked the paper from his hands as she sat on his lap.

He laughed because he was surprised and because he wasn't surprised at all.

"You're kooky."

"I didn't realize you used the word 'kooky'."

"See, Kate? We're still learning new things about each other."

"Are you trying to be romantic, Jethro?"

"Yes. And apparently I am sucking at it. You still want to marry me later, right?"

Kate kissed him again, feeling his smile match her own.

"I'll see you at the church."

She reached into her bag and handed him a pair of slippers. Gibbs shot her a puzzled look.

"In case you get cold feet, Jethro."

He laughed.

"I'll be there. I love you, Katie."

"Love you, too!" she called out, grabbing her keys and opening the back door.

*****

Security had been tightened for the wedding and John himself escorted her to the hair salon. They pulled into the parking lot and Kate slid her sunglasses off, putting them away. As she moved, she hit the visor and an envelope fell into her lap. She was prepared this time, her hands clenching it before John could take it from her. He sighed and handed her gloves before she opened it.

_Dearest Caitlin-_

_I have been very busy but I could not allow your special day to pass without at least a __note of congratulations. Forgive my manners, I will send you a gift soon. Say hello to __your mother for me. _

Enclosed was a picture of her. She was trying on her wedding dress in the bridal shop, smiling at her mother, who was adjusting the straps.

"Shit." John picked up his cell phone but Kate snatched it from his big hands.

"Wait! Wait. We already have impenetrable security planned for tonight. There is nothing we can gain by telling Gibbs. I won't let this psycho ruin our wedding day. Can't we tell him tomorrow?"

John rubbed a hand over his face.

"It's not that I am not sympathetic, Agent Todd. But I can't do that. I need to tell him. He outranks me."

Kate thought for a moment and held up a finger as she dialed a number from her own phone.

She spoke briefly, detailing the situation, reading the note aloud quickly before handing the phone to John.

"Agent Walsh."

"Yes?"

"This is Director Shepherd speaking. Agent Todd told me about the note. I want you to have it brought to my office immediately. There is no point in telling Special Agent Gibbs about this tonight. There is no explicit threat and Abby can't process it until tomorrow anyway."

"Are you telling me to keep it from him, ma'am?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Agent Walsh. This stays between the three of us until tomorrow morning. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am."

"And put an agent on Elizabeth Todd."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. John."

"No thanks necessary, Director."

*****

Kate had gone straight from the salon to meet her mother in her hotel room. The beautiful white dress they had selected lay on the bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I need to talk about something with you."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous, Kate."

"No. It's not that." she removed a paper from her bag.

"Mom, have you ever seen this man?"

Elizabeth Todd considered the sketch in her hands.

"Yes. I have. He was in the same coffee shop as me two days ago. We shared a table."

Kate's face got hot.

"You sat with him?"

"Yes. It was crowded."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, not much. He asked me where I was from. I told him I was in town visiting my daughter and that you were getting married."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was sure that my daughter was as beautiful as I am and then he left. Who is he, Kate?"

Kate hesitated, trying to figure out how much to tell her mother.

"You don't know. You drew this sketch, I recognize your hand, and you don't know who the man is. Does this have something to do with your contingent of armed guards? Don't look at me like that. I'm not an idiot."

"I know that, Mom. This guy…he threatened me. And we're just being careful. I need you to do me a favor. NCIS is going to put an agent on you until you head home. But I don't want Jethro to know about it today, okay? You can't tell Daddy the real reason either."

"Are you in danger, Caitlin?"

"No. I'm being very careful, Mom. I just…I want today to be about me and Jethro and not about work."

"I understand. I'll think of something to tell your father. Let's get you ready."

*****

One hour later, Kate and her mother were heading for the church. Kate knew with every ounce of her being that her life was about to change. She had never loved someone the way she loved Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She loved him so fiercely and completely and, best of all, she could see that love reflected back in his eyes. And right now he was standing in a suit, in a church, waiting to marry her.

*****

A/N: Next time, Wedding fluff!


	25. Semper Fidelis

In a small room in the back of St. Christopher's church, Kate fidgeted as her mother adjusted her veil and checked the clasps of her earrings. Elizabeth Todd nodded in satisfaction and cupped her daughter's face in her hand.

"I love you so much, Caitlin. You look beautiful."

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks for not going goth for the wedding."

"Don't be silly...I'm saving that for the baby's christening," she laughed. "I'm going to go get your Dad now, okay?."

Kate reflexively attempted to deflect her anxiety with humor.

"He's not going to object during the ceremony, is he?"

"It'll be fine, sweetie. Your father loves you to pieces. He just can't stand to let his little girl go."

Kate smiled.

"I hope someday I'm half as good a mother as you are."

"Stop trying to make me ruin my makeup." She kissed Kate's cheek "I'll see you out there."

*****

Kenneth Todd entered the room, studying his feet.

"Dad?"

"Kate."

He took a deep breath at the sight of her in her wedding gown.

"Before you...I feel like maybe...I think I pressured you into this. You don't _have_ to get married. You could come home and live with us. We'd help you."

She smiled patiently.

"Daddy. This is what I want. I love Jethro. He makes me happy."

Her father sighed.

"He'd better. Or he'll answer to me."

"Thanks, Dad. You know, I think you'd really like him if you'd give him a chance."

"Well, I'm sure we'll be coming out here a lot to see our grandchild so I guess I could take him fishing or something."

Kate smiled her appreciation and her father patted his pocket.

"Your groom asked me to give you this."

Kate took the square black velvet box and opened it, gasping in surprise before she showed her father.

She had admired the delicate gold cross in an antique shop with Abby several months ago and now it shined up at her, affixed to a gold chain. In the bottom of the box he had written a message from the heart, three simple words:

_Semper Fidelis, Katie._

"It's beautiful," Ken Todd admitted before helping her put it on. "It's perfect on you, too."

She admired the way it dangled just above her cleavage and checked her lipstick in the mirror one last time.

"I think I'm ready, Dad."

"I wish I could say the same thing, little girl."

His voice was thick with emotion.

"Give me away anyway?" she asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"Okay. Come on then, punkinhead."

He offered her his arm and smiled at her.

*****

Gibbs stood at the end of the aisle, his hands clasped together nervously. He looked back and saw Kate's mom slip in and take her seat next to Kate's sister, Helen. Abby sat with them and she caught his eye, signing to him.

_Good luck! Don't puke._

He smiled and signed back discreetly.

_Do I look okay?_

_You look perfect. Kate's a lucky girl._

_Don't be sarcastic._

_I'm not!_

_Thanks, Abby. For everything._

_Love you, boss._

_Love you, too._

Some things were easier to sign than to say.

Gibbs' eyes found Tony and McGee, who both shot him a thumbs-up sign. Ducky sat next to Ziva on the end of the aisle, prepared to do a reading when the time came. He was turned around whispering to someone. Gibbs squinted.

_Is that my father? How did he...of course. Kate._

Jethro smiled and waved to his dad. His throat felt tight, the way it had when he was nine and he first started pitching in little league baseball. Back then, he had searched for his father in the crowd, throwing curve balls and trying hard to not to cry, wanting Jackson Gibbs to be proud of him.

The familiar music of the wedding march started and he squared his shoulders as everyone swiveled to the back of the church, standing as Kate and her father came into view.

Gibbs felt his eyes tear up at the sight of her, gorgeous in her white gown and simple veil, and he swallowed hard as she got closer to him. Kenneth Todd actually smiled at him and shook his hand before giving him Kate's smaller, softer hand.

They looked at each other and smiled. Kate let out a shaky breath and Jethro squeezed her hand as the priest began the service.

When they exchanged their rings and vows they were both grinning, although almost everyone else was crying. Gibbs winked at his new wife and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. When he finally let her go, she grabbed him and kissed him back equally fiercely. They broke apart laughing and turned to face their whistling, clapping guests.

*****

Kate was gratefully accepting a club soda from McGee at the reception when Ziva nudged her.

"A bird to the wise, I think your sister and your mother are googling your husband."

"The expression is 'a word to the wise'. And it's ogling, not googling, Ziva," Tony corrected obnoxiously.

"Cram it, DiNozzo."

"Wanna dance, Dah-veed?"

"Okay. If you promise not to speak, I will dance with you."

Tony mimed zipping his lips and extended a hand to her.

Kate turned to look and, indeed, Elizabeth and Helen Todd were whispering and seemed to be staring at Gibbs with clear approval. Kate couldn't blame them. He looked incredible in his navy suit, his blue eyes twinkling and his grin a mile wide. He felt her gaze on him and turned to meet her eyes, knowing her smile was just for him. Two seconds later and he was taking her hand.

"Dance with me?"

"I suppose it's my wifely duty."

Kate grinned and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Oh, we can talk about your wifely duties, later. In detail."

She shivered and he chuckled as he guided her through an elegant waltz before he was transported by a memory.

"Kate, you remember Corporal Yost?"

"Of course. Corporal Ernest Yost. Medal of Honor winner. He was a sweet man."

"Do you remember dancing with him in the office?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think that was the first time I fell in love with you. Before I even dreamed you'd so much as kiss me, let alone marry me."

"Because I danced with a nice old man who just happened to be a hero?"

He brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"Because you cried while he sang in your ear. Because he was lonely and in pain and you actually cared. You didn't wipe your tears away, even though the whole team was watching; even though you're always trying to prove that you're as tough as the guys. You weren't ashamed, because showing that you care about someone else is not a weakness. That's what you've taught me. That's why I love you. Well, one reason anyway."

"Jethro...that is so romantic..." she purred in his ear, "are you drunk?"

He laughed.

"Nope," his index finger ran over her collarbone and down to the cross that shimmered over her breasts. "Now...how many hours until I get to take you home and get you out of that dress?"

"That sounds more like my Jethro."

He kissed her deeply to show that he wasn't kidding, his hand maintaining firm pressure on her lower back.

"How long, Kate?"

Her lips curved as the song ended.

"About three hours," she whispered in his ear, "But it will be worth the wait. Trust me."

Just then Kate was tapped on the shoulder.

"Am I going to get a chance to dance with my lovely new daughter-in-law?"

"Nope," Gibbs frowned, only slightly joking.

"I'd love to, Jackson," Kate overruled him.

Jackson Gibbs looked at his son.

"You could stand to use some manners, Leroy Jethro. Go and ask Mrs. Todd to dance. We'll be just fine."

Kate grinned as Jethro sighed but approached her mother.

*****

Kate and Gibbs were saying goodbye to their guests when Kate overheard her father telling Abby to come home with them next Christmas. Kate's brothers hadn't been able to make it to the wedding on such short notice and her father seemed eager for Abby to meet them.

"Wait till my boys see you! They just don't make 'em like you in Indiana," he teased her.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he held Kate's hand and observed his team. McGee was explaining e-mail to Gibbs' father, Ziva was trading Mrs. Todd self-defense tips for a peach cobbler recipe and Tony was hitting on Kate's married sister. In short, all was right with the world and their NCIS family was as tight as ever.

*****

Gibbs insisted on carrying Kate over the threshold when they got home. He set her down in the kitchen and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Home at last. Away from all of those terrible people," he joked.

"You mean our loved ones?"

"Yep. Finally. Now, don't move, I'll be right back."

Kate nodded and poured two glasses of water while she waited for him.

*****

Gibbs stepped out onto the porch.

"Agent Cahill."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"I am taking my wife up to bed now. I don't want to be interrupted unless there's a dead body. Ya got me?"

"Yes, sir! Of course."

"To be more specific, if you knock on our door and there is no dead body, I am going to remedy that situation. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. Thanks, Brad."

He grinned at the younger agent.

*****

Gibbs kissed a glowing Kate in the kitchen and carried their water upstairs to their bedroom. He put it down on their tables and took her in his arms.

"Are you happy, Caitlin Todd Gibbs?"

"_So_ happy. Everything was perfect, Jethro."

"It was. Even my dad seemed to enjoy himself," he said wryly.

"Oh, about that...I just figured I'd invite him...just in case-"

"Thank you, Kate. It was good to have him there."

"I'm glad it worked out. You did well tonight. My handsome husband."

She rubbed his shoulders, her hands working the tension from his muscles through his dress-shirt.

He sighed.

"That feels good. I don't think I sat down for more than five minutes today."

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Too tired to make love to your wife?"

Her lips were at his ear, her breath tickling him.

"Never."

He kissed her lips softly.

"Mine," he murmured, as he unzipped her dress.

"Mmm-hmmm," she agreed and arched her neck as he pressed small kisses on her milky white skin.

Kate stepped out of her wedding dress, leaving her in a white demibra and panties with thigh-high sheer white stockings attached.

"You are the sexiest bride in the world," he told her in an husky voice.

"Come here," she crooked a finger at him and waited for him to step nearer before she began undressing him slowly.

"So..." she teased as she removed his jacket and tie, "I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was a virgin?"

He laughed and put a hand on the swell of her belly.

"Nope, not buying it, Mrs. Gibbs."

"Very shrewd of you, Mr. Gibbs."

"Yeah, I'm quick like that."

Kate tilted her head and went in for a kiss, stopping just short to whisper into his mouth.

"Quick can be good."

His shirt was off now and she was working on the buttons of his pants.

"Nuh-uh," Gibbs stopped her, "Not quick. Not tonight. _Slow_."

His kiss emphasized his intentions, his tongue lazily tracing her lips before entering her mouth. He knew he had won when Kate let out a low moan and ran her nails lightly down his back. He tugged her over to the bed and eased her on to her back before he began exploring her body.

Gibbs removed her bra as she smiled up at him, her eyes radiating trust and love. Mindful of how sensitive her breasts were lately, he stroked his fingers over them gently, circling her nipples when her eyes fluttered closed in delight.

"Mine," he said again, kissing her thighs before slowly removing her stockings.

His hands traveled up her body and he traced the outline of her stomach. She was really showing now, no doubt about it.

"Is it wrong that I find the idea of you carrying my baby so incredibly hot?"

Kate's laughter quickly turned into a gasp when his tongue slipped under the waistband of her panties.

"I love you," she responded. "Don't stop touching me."

Gibbs chuckled, his breath whispering against her panties before he pulled them off.

"Love you, too."

He blew cool air over her, pleased when she groaned in anticipation. The tip of his tongue darted out to tease her clit and he felt the jolt of pleasure run through her body.

"Ohhh..." Her hands slid through his hair as he licked her with soft, wet strokes followed by quicker, firmer touches, until he had her writhing underneath him, desperate for more of him.

"Stop, Jethro," she pleaded, "I want to come with you inside of me."

He tugged his pants off and then his hard muscles were grazing her soft skin as he moved up to kiss her pouty lips. Then he slid slowly into her, both of them gasping as if it was the first time they had felt such intense pleasure, such sweetness.

Gibbs leaned his palms on the bed and looked down at Kate as he moved within her, savoring every moment of pleasure. For a few exquisite minutes they were wordless, panting and sighing as they moved together, an act of love and need as much as lust and want.

"Jethro..."

She exhaled his name and made eye contact with him, sending both of them reeling, moving faster. Kate locked her arms around his back, her legs around his hips, and then he was thrusting harder into her, murmuring senseless endearments against her neck.

"Katie..."

It wasn't until she heard him say her favorite word that she bucked her hips upwards and clung to him as she trembled, her muscles clenching around him as her orgasm swept through her. Gibbs groaned loudly and held her tight to him as he pressed his hips against hers again, shuddering as he spilled himself into her.

Gibbs eased his weight off of Kate, listening to the thudding of his own heartbeat and her happy little noises. He handed her a glass of water.

"Mmm, thank you."

She handed the cold glass back to him and pressed her cool lips to the warm skin of his shoulder. He smiled until she bit down hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, just to remind you that you're mine, too."

She gave him quick, sloppy kisses until he grinned.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too, Katie."

They spent their first night as husband and wife repeating those words; waking and sleeping, in easy laughter and in solemn whispers, and, most of all, together.


	26. The Honeymooners

Monday morning, Kate and Jethro woke up smiling, taking their time cuddling in bed until Gibbs' need for coffee became overpowering and they moved to the kitchen.

"We brought home cake, right?"

He laughed at the slight alarm in her voice as she searched through the fridge.

"You know, for a health nut, you seem to have quite a dessert fetish."

Kate stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault that _your_ baby wants cake for breakfast. Plus, Ziva wasn't kidding about her kick-ass baking skills."

Gibbs smiled and poured coffee for himself and milk for Kate.

She cut herself a slice of their wedding cake and waited for his first few sips to kick in before speaking. Her instincts told her that the longer she waited to tell him about the most recent note, the worse it would be.

"Honey, I have to tell you something."

"Uh-oh. Now that we're married, the secrets come pouring out."

He was teasing her playfully, a quality few would readily associate with Jethro Gibbs. It was one of Kate's favorite things about him, one of their secrets, but today it made her feel guilty.

"Stop."

"It's okay, Katie. You can tell me. Do you owe Neiman Marcus sixty thousand dollars because of your obsession with fancy shoes that you can't even wear to work?"

"No."

His good mood was relentless.

"Did you kiss a girl in college?"

"No. Well, yes. But that's not it."

"Wow, we will definitely be revisiting that topic in the future. Okay, hmmm...is the baby really McGee's?"

"Jethro! Stop it!"

He was surprised to see the tears spring to her eyes. She had cried easily, or as Ziva put it, "at the drop of a cap", since she became pregnant. This was different though and he knew it.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's okay," she said, taking a deep breath, "Listen, yesterday morning, I got another note. John was with me. He wanted to tell you but I asked him not to."

Gibbs sat back, shocked. He spoke carefully.

"Where? Where was the note?"

"In my car. Tucked above the visor."

His fists clenched involuntarily.

"Do you have it?"

She reached down to the floor for her purse and handed him a copy, watching him read it carefully and stare at the picture.

"Where is the original?"

"John sent it to NCIS."

"John is going to be off your detail. Today."

"No, he isn't. He did exactly what he was told."

"Dammit, Kate. We haven't even gotten to the part where I ask you why the hell you didn't tell me. Setting that aside for the moment, since when does Agent Walsh take orders from you?"

Kate looked away. She had hoped to leave this part of the story out. He was quick to read her.

"He doesn't," Gibbs prodded.

"No."

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, but-"

Gibbs shook his head and started walking towards the back door.

"Don't."

Her voice was hoarse and he stood with his hand on the doorknob.

"Please don't walk away from me, Jethro. We need to be able to talk about this. What about the part where I get to explain?"

He sighed and turned to face her, leaning against the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kate?"

"Because we already walk around with armed agents twenty-four-seven. We can't go into our home or cars without them being checked for explosives first. I didn't want to let him ruin our wedding day. I didn't want to give him that power."

She took a deep breath and stared at her cake, trying not to cry.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to look at you last night and wonder if you were thinking about how much you hate him instead of how much you love me."

His posture relaxed at her words and he almost smiled, but then he saw her eyes flash and realized she had gotten herself fired up.

"And, for the record, Jethro? This is happening to _me_, too. _I'm_ the one he kidnapped. _I'm_ the one he writes creepy letters to. It's not unreasonable to think that I get to make some decisions, is it?"

Gibbs walked closer and sat across the table from her.

"No. It's not. I'm sorry if I...overreacted. I just want you to be safe."

"I know. Trust me, Jethro, this did not constitute a risk."

"Okay. And I do trust you. More than anyone. But please, Kate. You have to promise me that from now on you'll tell me about stuff like this. Even if there is nothing I can do about it, I need to know."

He reached a hand out to her and she interlaced her fingers with his.

"I know. You're a control freak."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry, Jethro."

"Forget about it."

"Before we forget about it, there's one more thing you need to know."

Kate bit her lip and waited for him to nod before she explained about her mother meeting the unsub in the coffee shop. Gibbs rubbed his face wearily.

"Okay," he said finally, "We'll deal with it."

She held her arms out and he stood and pulled her up to hug her. Kate knew that forgiveness was offered in his embrace, in the play of his fingers across her chest, tracing the chain and cross he had given her.

He kissed her until she was smiling again.

"Wanna take that cake upstairs?"

His voice was low and suggestive and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe _you_ are the one with the dessert fetish."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Okay, leave it here."

"No! I want it!" she picked it up and glared at him.

He grinned and licked some frosting off of her lips before pushing her gently towards the stairs.

"Jethro...not that I'm complaining, but I thought, after what I told you, you'd want to go into work."

"I'll go in later, after we pick up your parents. I need to talk to your mother anyway, but it can wait a couple of hours."

"Wow. A couple of hours?" she teased him, "Quite ambitious this morning, aren't we?"

"Get upstairs," he growled playfully, "or I'm giving Agent O'Malley the rest of the cake."

Kate's mouth dropped open and she quickly stepped away from him, holding her plate protectively.

"Mean! She doesn't even like cake!"

He shook his head and swiftly walked closer to her, the serious look on his face making her giggle.

"Okay! I'm going! I'm going!"

Gibbs grinned as she ran up the stairs.

*****

Three hours later, Gibbs and Kate had made up- twice- but he was not finished being pissed and he had decided exactly who he wanted to be pissed at. He barged past an open-mouthed Cynthia and into to Jenny's office.

"Gibbs! I thought even _you_ might take the day after your wedding off."

The redhead's smile faded at the look on his face.

"I see Kate told you about the letter."

"Yeah, she did. You ordered Walsh not to show me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Director Shepherd rose behind her desk, and when she spoke, her voice was ice-cold.

"I am the director of NCIS. And Agent Todd works for me. It was my call, Jethro. Deal with it."

"She might be your agent but she's my _wife_. And I don't appreciate you taking chances with her safety. Not to mention the baby's."

"I wasn't-"

"Like hell you weren't, Jen. You gonna tell me what's really going on here?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

His stare was unyielding.

"I think you do. You have been manipulating Kate from day one; the meetings, the assignments, the promotion. I don't know what game you're running but I think you're using her and I don't like it."

She faltered for a moment.

"I...I am doing my absolute best to protect her. I promise you that."

He held her eyes.

"I hope so."

"By the way, congratulations."

He nodded and headed for the door.

"If something happens to her, Jen...."

His voice was gravelly and Jenny knew it was as much a plea as a threat.

"I know, Jethro. I know."

*****

"Gibbs!"

Abby squealed with delight as she accepted her Caf-Pow. She wrapped him in a tight hug and grinned at him.

"Where's the missus?"

Her tone was goofy and he couldn't help but smirk.

"You've been waiting to say that all day, haven't you?"

"All _week_. You taught me to anticipate, remember? So? Where's Kate?"

"She's driving her family to the airport. Any progress on the latest communication?"

Abby's fingers played over her keyboard as she brought the note up on the plasma, along with the picture and a computer model of the street where the bridal shop was located.

"You can see from the angle of the photo, he had to be here, on the roof of this building across the street. Tony and Ziva are checking it out now, but-"

"They're not gonna find anything. Yeah, I know."

"You okay, boss?"

"Yeah. I just got a bad feeling. This guy has been too quiet lately. It doesn't feel right."

"Listen. I know you and Kate are waiting to take a real honeymoon until after the Gibblet is old enough, but go home, boss. We can handle this. I've only been at it a few hours. If I come up with anything, I'll call you."

He didn't seem to be listening and Abby sighed impatiently and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What is it, Abs?"

"Go home, Gibbs. And tell your wife to call me."

"Okay. I will."

Abby stared at his back as he left, shocked that he had listened to her.

"Wow," she said to her mass spectrometer, "This marriage is working wonders on him already, don't you think? It's been one day and he looks five years younger."

However, the forensic scientist also knew that Jethro Gibbs hadn't changed _that_ much and so she got back to work, slurping her Caf-Pow and turning up her music.

*****

Kate smiled at Gibbs' theatrical sighs. Apparently, he was tired of following her around with their grocery cart.

"I'm glad you came with me. This is nice."

"Oh yeah. Comparing the calorie contents of salad dressings and the amount of fiber in different oatmeals...I can't think of anything else I'd enjoy more."

"Stop pouting and I'll buy you a treat in the checkout line."

He tried not to smile but he lost the battle, so he changed the subject.

"Oh, before I forget, Abby said to call her later."

Kate nodded.

"Will do. I'm going to invite everyone over for dinner on Friday."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"We're newlyweds, Kate."

"So?"

"So? Isn't it obvious? We can't have people over, we're going to be too busy having sex."

He was oblivious to the attention he was getting from nearby shoppers, but Kate noticed and found it highly amusing.

"All day and all night?" she asked, carefully selecting ripe tomatoes.

"If that's what it takes."

"I think I'll make spinach lasagna," Kate said thoughtfully, completely ignoring him.

"I don't like spinach."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine. Can we go home now?"

*****

Twenty minutes later, Kate stood in their kitchen, her head thrown back in laughter as Gibbs kissed her neck. He had barely let her get the ice cream in the freezer before he pounced on her.

His cell phone rang and he uttered a curse before he pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"Abby," he told her.

"Answer it."

He nodded, thinking how smart he was to have married a fellow NCIS agent.

"This better be good, Abby."

"Why? You guys naked?"

Kate laughed and Gibbs shook his head at her hopelessly.

"Not yet."

"Good. I think I found something."

"Well...?"

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on."

"Abby."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Okay, when I scanned the note I was able to discern faint marks in the paper. Upon closer inspection, I have determined it is a phone number, Gibbs. Whoever wrote this note wrote a phone number on the sheet of paper above it."

"And you've got it."

"Yup!"

"Thanks, Abs. We'll see you in twenty."

Kate already had her purse in her hand when he hung up. Gibbs sighed and looked longingly towards the stairs. He wanted to be in bed with his wife, not chasing her stalker.

"Later," Kate promised in a low voice, pulling him down to her for one more kiss before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door.

*****

"Abby!"

"Mrs. Gibbs!"

They laughed and hugged.

"Sorry to drag the two of you in but I figured you'd want to know."

"S'ok, Abs," Gibbs assured her. "Show me what you found."

Abby showed him the indentations in the paper, the faint markings that she had enhanced until she found a phone number.

"What is it?"

Abby looked up to see Gibbs studying Kate, whose face had creased in concentration.

"I think I know this number."

Gibbs felt his heart rate increase.

"Call it, Abby."

They waited, silently listening to the speakerphone, until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Abby?"

Abby saw the look that passed between Kate and Gibbs.

"Uhmm...I think you'd better come down to my lab."

*****

A/N: Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter-the wedding was a challenge to write. As always, your feedback is so appreciated and helps give me ideas and motivation. Thanks for reading! New chapter up within a week or so. I'll do my best.


	27. All in the Family

Shortly after Gibbs questioned her in the lab, Ziva met the director at a food cart twelve blocks away from work. Jenny handed Ziva a hot dog and smiled appreciatively into the silence while she devoured it.

"Chew, Ziva."

She handed her a diet pepsi.

"Toda. How did you know I was starving?"

"I just figured. Abby updated me on her progress with the letter. What happened?"

"Gibbs asked me if I had given someone my phone number on the same paper as the note from the...from Ari." Her brother's name stuck in her throat and she wished she hadn't eaten so fast.

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. No."

"Has Ari tried to contact you at all, Ziva?"

"Not until now."

"I don't understand."

"Ari and I used to send each other secret notes in our letters when we were kids. We would press hard on one sheet of paper and then rip it off, leaving our hidden message on the paper below. We thought our father did not know of this trick. I am sure Ari knew Abby would find it."

"And what is he telling you now?"

"That he knows that I know what he is doing. I am not sure about this, Jenny. I wish I could walk it- no," she stomped her foot in irritation, "_run_ it by Kate. She seems to know his mind better than I do lately. I do not know if he is warning me or threatening me or just playing games."

"What does your gut tell you?"

"I am not Gibbs."

"Ziva."

"I think he is angry with me. And I think he is still planning something. I, for one, am sick of this game of cat and rat."

Jenny didn't correct her.

"You should be careful. We've been focusing on protecting Kate but you need to watch your back, too."

Ziva nodded.

"You are not the only one who thinks so. Gibbs put a security detail on me. _Me!_ Can you believe this?"

Jenny allowed a small smile to pass her lips as she checked her watch.

"And it took you all of seventeen minutes to evade them and meet me undetected?"

Ziva smiled.

"Yes. I should probably get back. Gibbs will have security recording all my calls, so if I need to meet you privately I will use an old code."

"Okay."

Jenny nodded and then, because they were out of the office, she allowed herself to drop the weight of her job for a moment and gave her friend a quick hug.

Ziva indulged her before she pulled back and gave her a puzzled look.

"I will be fine, Jen."

"Of course. I know. Okay. Go get back to work."

*****

The week went by uneventfully, at least by NCIS standards. The team was working three cases and Kate was so busy profiling suspects that her hours were nearly as long as Gibbs'. They finally managed to have dinner together on Thursday night. Kate stirred the stew she had made while Gibbs stood behind her, rubbing the tension from her back.

"You okay?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, Kate? Do you trust Ziva?"

She turned to face him and his hands moved to massage her lower back.

"Oh, that feels good. Why are you asking me that?"

"You've been looking at her kinda funny lately."

"I do trust her, Jethro. I even like her. But I'm also sure she's hiding something."

"With her past, she's probably hiding quite a few things. If not quite a few bodies."

Kate shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. She's acting stressed, tired. I think Tony's noticed it, too. Sometimes, she looks like she feels...I don't know...guilty. And she's been giving her detail the slip."

"She told you that?"

"No, but I can tell. She scans the room, checks the perimeter, watches their shift changes and lunch breaks. Like a prisoner planning an escape."

"Anyone ever tell you you're pretty smart? And beautiful, too?"

"Only guys who are trying to get in my maternity pants."

He grinned and pressed a warm kiss to her jaw.

"Too tired, Mrs. Gibbs?"

"Never. But let's eat first, okay?"

"Okay."

He helped her dish out the food and poured their drinks while she took some crusty bread out of the oven.

"Oh, hey. I was telling Ducky about your ultrasound tomorrow. He said you might try drinking a little juice right before. The sugar should get the baby moving."

Kate smiled and leaned over to run her fingers through his hair. Her husband was more thoughtful than most people would ever get to discover.

"I love you, Goofus. You know that?"

"Yeah, I know that. I love you too, Katie."

They cleared the table together and then Gibbs sent Kate up to take a bath while he did the dishes. He softened his step when he reached their bedroom and saw that she was sound asleep on top of their duvet.

He lifted her slightly to tuck her under the blanket and she mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Remind me to buy sweet potatoes". Gibbs grinned and slid into bed next to her, kissed her on the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her. It was astounding to him...the amount of pleasure and comfort he drew from the simple domesticity they had created. He pushed the thoughts of stalkers and killers, of dead sailors and crime scenes, out of his head and breathed in the smell of Kate's soap until he slept soundly.

*****

Kate was getting nervous. She was early to the appointment and, even though John and Andy were with her, it was frightening to walk through the parking lot where she had been kidnapped. She could taste metal in her mouth, her adrenaline reflexively kicking in, and she breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the waiting room.

She signed in with the receptionist and sat down to wait, thinking of all the ways she would torture Jethro if he missed this.

*****

Gibbs had lost track of time. He had been at a ballistics training session at the gun range with Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby. They were in the car headed back to NCIS when he'd remembered the appointment.

"Shit!"

"What's up, boss?"

"Kate's ultrasound is in fifteen minutes." He made a squealing U-turn. "I don't have time to drop you guys off first but I'll buy you all lunch afterwards."

"Yay! Field trip!" Abby sounded thrilled.

"Lunch sounds good, boss," Tony said, "But I don't want to see any of Kate's ladyparts."

"Shut up, Tony."

"No _you_ shut up, Probie."

"For once, I agree with Tony," Ziva contributed. "Yes to lunch and no to ladyparts."

*****

Kate's eyes hadn't left the door in five minutes.

"He'll make it. Don't worry."

"I know. Thanks, Andy."

She stood and smiled as she finally saw Gibbs enter, followed by the team.

"Hey. Sorry about the entourage. We were running late at the range so we came straight here."

He kissed her and sat down to hold her hand, noticing that she seemed keyed up.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. A little nervous, that's all."

Gibbs nodded and kept a firm grip on her hand, grateful when Abby sat down on Kate's other side and began distracting her, whispering something about McGee and "the talk" that Gibbs didn't understand but that apparently warranted some serious consideration from both women.

The team filled the remaining seats in the waiting room, oblivious to the looks the receptionist gave the unlikely group.

Tony tapped his foot restlessly and then leaned over to flick McGee in the ear.

"Ow! Tony!"

Ziva leaned over and pinched Tony's arm until he let out a yelp of pain.

"Ziva!" he whined, "That hurt!"

"You deserved it," she insisted before sticking her tongue out at him. "You have been horrible to McGee all day."

"It's not my fault McCranky's panties are in a wad."

Gibbs had just opened his mouth to reprimand them when Kate's name was called. Kate handed Abby her bag and greeted the nurse, following her surprised gaze around the waiting room.

"Is this your family?"

"Yes," Kate said, smiling up at Gibbs.

"Awww! We love you, too!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Abby and followed Kate down the hall.

*****

"We can bring your relatives in for a minute if you'd like. It's nice that you have such a large support system," the nurse offered with a smile.

"No thanks," Gibbs said, knowing that Kate was modest, but she surprised him.

"It's okay. I want them here."

The nurse nodded and left. A technician began to apply the gel to Kate's stomach.

"Oh!"

Gibbs looked at her in alarm and she smiled.

"Just weird-feeling. Kind of warm."

He nodded and kissed the back of her hand. The pair looked up as the team entered. Tony had his eyes squeezed shut, his hand on Ziva's shoulder to guide him until she swatted him away in annoyance.

"Be a man, Tony."

"Are their stirrups involved here?"

"Tony, pregnancy is a natural and beaut-"

"Shut up, Probie. Are there stirrups or not?"

"Do you really think I'd let you in here if I wasn't wearing pants, DiNozzo? It's just my stomach, you can relax."

Tony opened his eyes cautiously.

"Wow, Kate, I didn't realize how huge you are already."

He winced at the Gibbs-slap he received. Meanwhile, Abby was shimmying around, nearly vibrating with excitement as she stared at the monitor, anticipation brightening her face.

The doctor entered, his eyes widening for a moment at the sight of the crowded room before he smiled.

"This must be your first child, Mrs. Gibbs."

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's take a look."

He guided the scanner over Kate's belly and the whole room leaned forward to look at the screen.

"Ooh...Gibblet, Gibblet, Gibblet!" Abby chanted, pointing at the fuzzy picture on the screen. The doctor gave her an odd look before he moved the scanner again.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked anxiously.

"You'll get a formal results report from Dr. Keegan but yes, everything looks perfect. The fetus looks healthy and is developing normally. And you seem to be doing very well. Now, how about some magic?"

He leaned over and pressed a button and the room filled with a pattern of unmistakable whooshing and thumping sounds.

"As you can hear, the baby's heartbeat is nice and strong."

The doctor turned to the suddenly silent group and smiled at the tears running down Kate's face. Gibbs felt his own eyes fill up as he looked at their baby for the first time, despite the fact that it did look kind of blob-like. Even Tony was discreetly swiping at his face.

Ziva squinted and then gasped.

"Are those its...feet?" She pointed at the screen.

"Yes. You can see the fetus is here," he pointed out the baby's features for them, outlining the eyes, nose, lips, and tiny fingers. "I could tell you the sex if you'd like to know. The baby is being very cooperative."

Gibbs and Kate looked at one another and then shook their heads in unison.

"No thanks, doc," he said, "we like surprises."

The team returned to the waiting room while the doctor took measurements and showed Kate and Gibbs detailed views of the baby's healthy organs.

*****

An hour after their arrival, the group left the office, much to the relief of the nervous receptionist.

"No way, Timmy! The Gibblet definitely looks more like Kate."

"I'm telling you, it looks just like Gibbs!"

"Well the doctor did say it was cooperating so we know it doesn't _act_ like either of them," Tony grinned.

Kate finished tucking the photos from the ultrasound into her purse and reached back to punch Tony in the chest, making Ziva laugh out loud.

John got into the van with Kate and the rest of the team while Andy took her car back to NCIS. Gibbs noticed Kate's palpable relief as she chatted and laughed, her mood light now that they had been reassured that the baby was healthy. He hadn't realized just how worried she had been and he felt like a bit of a jackass. _Some husband,_ he thought_, Gotta do better._

"So, boss, what are you buying us for lunch?"

"Yeah, Dad, what's for lunch?"

"Abby..." Gibbs sighed in a warning tone, before he was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs this is Agent Cahill. We've got a security breach at the director's home."

Gibbs didn't like the edge in Brad's voice.

"What happened?"

"I think you'd better get out here and see for yourself."

"Okay. Give me ten minutes. My team is already with me." Gibbs hung the second sharp U-turn of the day.

Ziva sighed at Tony, who was waiting for Gibbs to explain their change of course.

"I do not think we are getting lunch."


	28. Dress Rehearsal

A/N: shawdoo, I am glad you liked the last chapter, I love writing team scenes.

*****

The team pulled into the director's driveway, waved in by agents who recognized a very pissed-off Gibbs behind the wheel. He threw the van into park, came around to help Kate out of the passenger side, and headed straight for Jenny, who was calmly filling out paperwork in her driveway.

Kate watched, rebuking herself for the petty jealousy that flared as she saw him put a hand on the director's arm.

*****

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Jethro. I wasn't even here. I was in the office."

Gibbs nodded and stalked towards a frantic-looking Agent Cahill, who was talking to Kate.

"Sitrep," he demanded.

"Yes, sir. Agents were alerted approximately twenty minutes ago by Director Shepherd's landscaper that there were two dead bodies in one of her vehicles."

"Two?"

"Affirmative."

Kate shot Gibbs a look. He could almost hear her speaking in his mind. _Don't take this out on him, Jethro. It's not his fault. Look at him. _

The young agent's features were tight, his muscles tensed as if for battle. He was pale and sweaty, though his voice was strong and his posture perfect.

"Brad?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was there a note?"

"On the windshield. It was addressed to the director."

"By title or by name?" Kate asked.

"It said 'Jenny' on the envelope."

She nodded.

"It's personal. He doesn't see Director Shepherd as a legitimate authority figure or a threat. Let me see it."

Kate took the note and read it with Gibbs.

_Dear Jenny-_

_I am sorry to have damaged the interior of your fine German vehicle. Give your favorite brunette a kiss from me. Tell Caitlin to make sure she is getting plenty of rest, she looks tired. And Jethro, since I know you are reading this I will adress you personally: This is just a dress rehearsal, next time maybe you will not be so lucky._

Gibbs shook with controlled anger as he photographed the note and Kate took it over to Abby.

He turned to Jenny.

"Your favorite brunette? Why does he call her that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I promoted her? He's screwing with us, Jethro."

They were interrupted by Agent Walsh.

*****

"What do we have, John?"

"It's definitely our guy. Take a look."

He led them through a throng of agents and over to her black Mercedes. Gibbs peered in and shook his head.

"Shit."

"Yes, sir."

The dead woman wore a wedding dress similar to Kate's and the man had on a navy suit. He looked down and saw the woman was holding something in her arms.

"Fuck! Is that-"

"It's not real, Jethro. It's a doll."

"Jesus Christ, Jenny."

For the first time in a long while, maybe since his probie days, Gibbs had to walk away from a scene to compose himself.

Jenny followed him but he shook her off.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

"You think?"

She turned to Tony as Gibbs walked away.

"Someone is sensitive today."

"We just came from Kate's ultrasound."

Jenny nodded her understanding. That would certainly explain his reaction.

*****

Gibbs came over to Kate who had hung back from the car to re-read the note with Abby but was craning her neck to get a glimpse.

He shook his head.

"Don't look."

"Gibbs, I've seen dozens of crime scenes. I can handle...what's wrong?"

She saw how pale he was, the slight tremble of his hand.

"Two vics, a male and a female. She's wearing a wedding dress and holding a doll. I thought...I thought it was a baby for a second. It looked so real."

Kate's eyes hardened with resolve and she squeezed his hand.

"I need to go over there to do my job, Jethro. I'll be okay."

They returned to the car, where McGee was snapping pictures. Tony and Ziva were carefully collecting evidence from the exterior of the vehicle and it's surroundings. Gibbs studied the scene again and turned to his wife, who remained silent. She had a hand to her mouth but she quickly drew in a deep breath and started talking into her recorder.

_That's my girl,_ he thought.

"It's all posed. They're obviously us. Symbolically, at least. The woman is a blonde, so it isn't literal. That wouldn't be important to him. It's so...macabre. Tacky, almost, like a bad horror movie. The woman's face is covered by her hair. If this wasn't related to our guy I might say that was a sign of remorse but not here. No. They aren't even people to him, only pawns to be used in his sick game. He put them in the director's car. Why?" she asked herself. "To get attention. To show he can thwart our attempts at security? Because she's a woman? Just to make Jethro crazy, maybe."

Gibbs was reassured by the anger in her voice and he got to work while he waited for his medical examiner.

*****

When Ducky arrived, he took a moment to ask Kate about the ultrasound before he got down to work and opened the vehicle, getting the first impressions.

"Duck?"

"The male was killed at least a day ago. The female was killed more recently. Both were shot in the head. That's all I can tell you for now, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and went to talk to the landscaper who had discovered the bodies. The man was slightly hysterical and didn't have much to contribute to the investigation.

It wasn't until the female victim was moved onto the gurney that Kate got a good look at her face and gasped.

"What is it, Caitlin?"

"Oh, Ducky...I know her."

"Who is she?"

"She sold me my wedding dress. Her name is...Lisa. I don't know her last name. Oh my god."

"Jethro!"

Gibbs looked up at the sound of Ducky's voice and saw him holding Kate steady. He sprinted over to them.

"What happened?"

Ducky filled him in while Kate pushed her hair out of her face and clicked on her recorder again.

"He covered her face with her hair for a kind of joke. A reveal. A twist. He wanted me to be shocked, revolted, maybe even impressed. Why the girl from the bridal shop? Convenience, maybe. He'd already staked it out to watch my fitting."

She clicked it off and shook her head in disbelief.

"Let me see the other victim."

Kate looked at the man closely, aware of Gibbs' worried gaze sweeping over her.

"No," she said, somewhat relieved, "I don't know him."

"I do."

Ziva's quiet voice caused them all to turn their heads.

"Ziver, who is he?"

She shook her head.

"I don't really _know_ him. He is the man who sells hot dogs from a cart near NCIS. I saw him on Monday."

She was careful not to look at Jenny.

"You talk to him?"

"No, I bought a diet soda but that is all."

Gibbs sighed.

Tony gave Ziva an apprehensive look.

"I hope you don't eat those hot dogs. Even I won't touch them. Those things'll kill you."

"There are worse ways to die," Ziva said seriously, gesturing to the bodies in front of them.

Tony nodded.

"Fair point."

*****

Gibbs' stride was more confident than he felt as he approached the van. His chest tightened as he watched Kate talking to Cecilia O'Malley, a hand resting on her belly. _Nothing will happen to her. Nothing will happen to her_. This was his silent mantra, his prayer, his focus.

_How many more dead bodies before we catch this guy?_ He was extremely pissed off, but pissed off was better than scared and those were his options at the moment.

"Okay. Let's take these poor people back to Ducky's and try to nail this bastard."

"On your six, boss!"

Tony grabbed some gear and began jogging back with McGee right behind him.

"Come on, Ziva!"

"Just a moment."

She casually approached Jenny and stood beside her, both women looking straight ahead.

"He saw us on Monday."

"I know."

"This is crazy, Jen."

"'My favorite brunette'. He meant you, not Kate."

"Yes."

Jenny smiled grimly.

"Well. You did save my life once. Ziva...when Gibbs finds him, you know what is going to happen, right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

Ziva walked away and didn't look back until she'd reached her team. _My team_, she thought bitterly as they headed back to the office. For how much longer? She'd always pitied Americans for their sentimentality but now that she was on the receiving end of it, she understood. Something had changed within her, whether she liked it or not. These people were not just co-workers or fellow officers. _For Paul's sake! _she thought to herself, _a few months in America and I am baking wedding cakes and looking at other people's unborn children. I now prefer spending my Friday nights watching movies with a pigman instead of running or boxing or dancing._ She couldn't reconcile this now. She had to catch Ari. Hopefully before Gibbs did.

*****

The ride back to NCIS was quiet. The van was simmering with the teams' emotions. Anger and guilt and grief and determination richocheted off the walls into the silence and Kate closed her eyes against it. Gibbs glanced over to watch her sleep and wondered if the baby was sleeping too. He felt his rage dispel into a steely calm as he promised himself that he would kill the man who had threatened his family on the first chance he got.

*****

A/N: So, I know everyone is crazy busy with vacation and back-to-school and what-not but I am wondering what you all think? If I am sucking bigtime please let me know and I can wrap things up and give you a good ending. I have more ideas but if it's not working I am happy to try something else. So feel free to let me know what you want more of, what you don't like, et cetera. You can review or PM. Thanks for reading!


	29. Loyalty

A/N: Thanks for your feedback, I am going to stick to my plan for this story and we'll see how it goes. You can always get out the cane and yank me off of the metaphorical stage. Enjoy and review if you can, I always appreciate it. Thanks!

*****

It was a long work week, even by NCIS standards. By Tuesday, the team was exhausted from working straight through the weekend, as well as from the trauma of this particular case.

"Again," Gibbs demanded.

"Boss, we've gone over everything a dozen times, I-"

"Again, McGee. Tell me everything we know."

"Okay. The first victim, Harold d'Khar, sold food and beverages from a cart on Delano street. His only known connection to us is that Ziva went to his stand on Monday."

"That could mean he's trying to tell us that he's watching her," Kate offered.

Gibbs nodded and turned to the Israeli.

"Ziver, you are cooperating with your security detail, right?"

She gave him an innocent look.

"Me? Yes, of course, Gibbs."

"I mean it, David. If I find out you're ditching your agents, I'll have your ass on a plane back to Israel so fast it'll make your head spin. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Anyway," McGee continued, "Tony and Ziva did the notification. d'Khar had a wife and two children, no debt other than a mortgage and the lease on his cart, no record, no connections to any criminal enterprise...he's clean, Boss. Ducky says he was shot at close range, in the head, with a pistol, unlike the previous victims."

"That fit the profile?"

Kate nodded.

"With women, it is a dance, a hunt. He hates and maybe even fears them, and he shoots them from a distance. With a man, he is more direct, shoots him from only a few feet away. It's almost like d'Khar was incidental, killed only because our unsub wanted a groom for his little play. With the women, I am not sure if he uses that approach because of himself or because of you."

Gibbs looked at her questioningly and the room grew more tense.

"Me?"

"Yes. No matter what you say, you are protective of the women in your life. Also, you know what it's like to be a sniper. You'd never walk in and blow someone's head off, you wouldn't know what that feels like. But you do know what it's like to follow and sight a target and eventually make the kill. You can picture that, feel that. My point is...I don't know if his M.O. is based on his psychology or yours."

Gibbs nodded his understanding and turned to Tony.

"Yeah, okay. The woman, Lisa Flortini, was killed only about two hours before agents discovered the body. She was shot with a... a Bravo-51 like the other women. Me and Timmy McGee...sorry,boss...checked her shop, where we were able to determine the dress she was wearing originated. He even folded her clothes and put them in the dress box. I sent it to Abby and it's clean, all hair and DNA belongs to the woman. He didn't kill her at work, though. He got her through an open window at her residence. She was single and lived alone. Not even a cat."

Ziva hissed at him and Tony looked up in alarm. Gibbs ignored both of them.

"How did he transport and pose the bodies without being seen?"

"Uh...I...dunno," McGee stammered.

"DiNozzo?"

"Me neither, boss."

Gibbs sighed.

"Ziver, anything on the doll?"

"It was a..." she looked down at her notes, "...'Cooing Carly' baby doll. They are widely distributed, including at the twelve toy stores in the metro area. None of the clerks ID'd our man. Seven of the stores had security cameras and I am still going over the tapes, but nothing so far."

"Kate, did you check with Abby this afternoon?"

"I did. So far all prints and DNA from the car match the victims and the director. There was one set of prints unaccounted for but Abby matched them to the director's mechanic. Once again, he was too careful."

Gibbs nodded and sighed.

"I am going to meet with Agent Walsh tonight and select two-man teams to shadow Kate and Ziva and their security. I'll introduce them to all of you tomorrow so nobody accidentally shoots them," his eyes lingered on Ziva, who merely shrugged.

"They are going to watch security watch us?" Kate asked.

"They are going to look for anyone else who might be following you, physically or electronically."

"Okay," Kate pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to smooth away the lines of worry and fatigue she felt there. "Should I order dinner?"

"Sure."

"What does everyone feel like?"

"Thai?" Tony suggested.

"No," everyone answered in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because, that place is disgusting," Ziva told him, "You only want to order from there because you hope that one day you will get to see the hot delivery girl in her Christmas suit."

"What the hell are you talking about, you crazy ninja?"

"I think she means 'birthday suit', Tony," McGee said helpfully.

"Oh. Well. Yeah, that's true. Okay, then what do you want to get?"

They settled on barbecue and prepared to work yet another long night.

*****

When they finally got home, Kate and Gibbs could barely get their clothes off before they fell into bed. They held onto one another in a blessedly dreamless sleep, their arms wrapped around each other, clutching at what was good in the world, what was real and warm and alive; as if, subconsciously, they had learned to fortify themselves against the inevitability of casualties.

*****

By Friday, nothing new had turned up and everyone was irritable. According to Abby, the note found at the crime scene hadn't contained any hidden messages and the massive evidence log held no other secrets for them.

At 1400hrs, Gibbs looked around at his overworked agents and sighed before standing.

"Okay. I just wanted to say thanks for all your hard work lately. You can all go home. Make it a long weekend, you deserve it."

"Thanks, boss."

Gibbs sat down and waited for them to gather their things, but nobody moved. Tony caught his questioning look.

"I am just running prints and DNA from all the workers at Director Shepherd's mechanic's shop.. It's a long shot but we have to try everything, right?"

Gibbs smiled.

"Right."

"That is why I am checking a month's worth of toy store receipts as well as Mr. d'Khar's ledgers and Lisa Flortini's sales records," Ziva said, absentmindedly gesturing at the piles of paper that blanketed her desk.

"And I'm working on this jammer for Kate. If I can tweak it a little bit more, it should be able to jam any bugs or tracking devices within a two-mile radius. I want her to have it for this weekend but I need a couple more hours."

"Is that what you've been working on downstairs? I was wondering why you were holed up like the unabomber."

McGee just smiled and went back to his computer. Gibbs handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Thanks, guys. I'm going down to Abby's. Order yourselves some coffee. On me."

"Thanks, boss."

Gibbs watched them working intently as the elevator doors closed. Well, if that wasn't loyalty, he didn't know what was. He had watched his team kick down doors, shoot people to protect each other, take incredible risks just because he asked them to, but he had never felt so proud of them as in that moment.

*****

Gibbs reached the lab, Caf-Pow and water in hand. He knew that Kate had taken her files down here. She was reviewing old cases, trying to find a sniper who might have a grudge against them. He heard Abby's voice before he entered.

"I just don't know. I mean, I want another tat but I'm kinda running out of room, you know?"

She was bent over towards Kate, who was engrossed in her work.

"Honey?" he dropped a kiss on his wife's head, "I think Abby is talking to you."

"No, she isn't."

"No, I'm not."

He looked around the otherwise empty lab.

"The machines again? I thought we talked about that, Abs."

"I am talking to the _baby_, Gibbs. I want him or her to get to know my voice."

"Abby's been reading parenting books," Kate informed him.

"Well..." Abby said in her own defense, "They don't make books about how to be like-an-aunt!"

Kate and Gibbs exchanged a conspiratorial look.

"We have been meaning to talk to you about that, actually."

The goth looked up at him questioningly.

"Abby," Kate smiled, "It would really mean a lot to me- to us- if you would be the baby's godmother."

"Me?" Abby squealed. "But...I thought you would ask your sister?"

"I love my sister, but she lives a thousand miles away. We want a godmother who will be in the baby's life on more than just holidays. And anyway, you're family to us."

"Awww! Thanks! I love you guys. All three of you."

Abby hugged them both and then pressed a noisy kiss to Kate's belly, making Gibbs laugh.

"Did you hear that, little Gibblet?," she shouted, "I am going to be your fairy godmother! Well, I'm not really a fairy. But I'll dress up as one, if you want! I'm not a vampire either, although some people think that when they first meet me, which is ridiculous really. I mean, I don't even have fangs!"

Gibbs grinned and shook his head at Kate wryly. They had definitely made the right choice.

"Kate, McGee's working on something for you."

Abby suddenly glared at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"The jammer?" he asked, confused. "He told me about it. Said it should be ready in a few hours."

"Oh." The goth smiled. "Okay."

Gibbs shrugged and leaned down to kiss Kate.

"Tired?"

Kate breathed in the smell of him, locked onto his blue eyes, and shivered.

"Nope."

Gibbs grinned at her.

"I'll see ya later."

Kate watched him go with an appreciative glance and promised herself that this weekend she would make him forget about the case. Her plans included good food, some quality time, and very little clothing.


	30. Recreation

A/N: So, plenty of readers…but hardly any reviews. What am I doing wrong? I really appreciate the time you all spend reading my stuff and I'd like to do better for you, so help me out, kay?

P.S. Thanks, _famouslastwords14_! I am glad you are liking the story. And thanks to _Georgia_gurl_ for your review! :)

*****

Kate intended to fulfill her promise to herself; they were going to forget the case this weekend. Or at least not focus on it.

She said goodnight to the security detail on the porch and pushed Gibbs through the door, her hands on his chest, her lips quickly on his, full and demanding.

He recovered from his surprise at her sudden aggression and kissed her back, running his hands down her body to squeeze her ass.

"Mmm," Kate moaned into his mouth, "I don't think I've ever wanted you as much as I do right now."

"Really? Hmmm. Must be the hormones." His low voice and warm hands made her shiver.

"I don't think so." She unbuttoned his shirt on the way upstairs, "I think it's you. You smell so good. And it's been a long week."

He paused in the doorway as Kate pressed herself up against him. Her lips ran over his jaw and down to his neck and he heard himself sighing when she sucked at his skin and feathered kisses over his throat.

Gibbs' easy touch skimmed over her breasts and down to her hips. Meanwhile, Kate's hands were busy exploring all over him, her slender fingers eventually cupping him through his pants until he instinctively moved his hips against her hand and she clucked at him in admonishment and amusement.

"Not so fast, mister. I've been thinking about this all day."

"You have, huh?"

She returned his grin. "I have."

"At work? Kate, I am shocked."

He had her laughing now.

"A comedian tonight, huh?"

"Guess so," he rubbed his hands over his face. "Want me to shave first?"

"Nah, I like you all scruffy and manly. Very, very sexy." She punctuated her point by dropping kisses along his jawline.

"Last time you said it was too scratchy. In fact, I think what you said was-"

"Okay! Enough talking. Take your pants off." She was only half-kidding.

"That's not very romantic, Kate."

"Jethro!"

She swatted at him and he laughed.

Kate absorbed his happy smile, noting how the lines that stress routinely traced over his face receded when he focused on her, when he looked at her that way.

"Okay, Katie."

His voice was a rough whisper before he pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard. Kate smiled into his mouth when he unzipped her dress and pushed it to the floor. She wordlessly pulled him over to the bed, never breaking eye contact.

They took their time kissing and stroking, touching each other until tenderness turned back into urgency and they couldn't wait any longer. Kate was arching her hips at him and murmuring "please" when Gibbs pulled her to the edge of the bed, standing in front of her.

"God, Kate. You've never looked as gorgeous as you do now."

He stared at her openly, his eyes on her parted lips and voluptuous breasts, the pink of her hardened nipples, the taught skin of her swollen belly, the wetness that shone from her folds, inviting him.

He lifted her legs up and spread them slightly apart to rest on him, her soft skin rubbing against his chest hair, before he entered her slowly, making sure she was happy.

The whimpering noises that escaped her lips confirmed that for him and he began to move steadily in and out of her, his hands braced on her thighs. Her moans escalated as he pumped her faster, and when he watched her slide her hands up to cup her breasts and touch her nipples he thought he might die on the spot.

"That's so sexy," he groaned, feeling her muscles spasm at the sound of his voice.

"You like to watch me," she whispered, her voice breathy.

"Yeah." Gibbs didn't so much speak as rasp, his arousal evident in his jerky movements, the deep blue of his eyes, the serious set of his mouth.

She captured his gaze before her hand slid downward, waiting for him to give her his full attention before tracing her finger around her clit, her eyes closing as she felt her orgasm building, the deliciously torturous heat curling inside of her.

"Ohhh..." she moaned softly.

"Yesss..." he answered her.

He was thrusting erratically now, so close, but determined to take her with him.

"Touch yourself for me, Katie."

She complied, her fingers gently rubbing against her sensitive clit until she was with him, crying out for him, one hand maintaining the pressure that was sending her flying, the other reaching up to his hip to hold him closer to her as he moved.

"Yes, Jethro, yes. Don't stop. Oh God! Oh!"

Kate pressed down hard on her clit and bucked her hips up to meet his. When he slid away and then slammed back into her forcefully she came hard, letting out a soft scream. Gibbs was still watching her and the sight of her, the feel of her squeezing him rhythmically, it was all too much. He thrust into her twice more and groaned her name loudly as he came.

Gibbs moved to lie next to Kate on the bed, still breathing hard as he reached for her. She cuddled up to him, placing his hand over her heart.

"Happy. Very, very happy," she sighed. "I love you, Jethro."

"Love you, too," he mumbled, somewhere between aftershocks and sleep.

"But…" she added with a small smile, "You _really_ have to shave in the morning."

He growled and rubbed his face against hers until she was laughing and kissing him goodnight.

*****

Jenny's Friday night was significantly different, but nearly as exciting in its own way. She had sent Cynthia home hours ago, so she answered the call herself.

"Director Shepherd."

"Hello, Director Shepherd, I have Director David for you," a receptionist said and audibly pressed a button.

"Jenny? How are you?"

"I am well, Eli. And you?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Do you have news for me?"

"I do."

"Eli..."

He laughed.

"I just like to hear the impatience in your voice. It is very attractive on you."

She smiled.

"Thank you, director. Now, the news?"

"Yes. Thanks to our combined intelligence, we were successful in stopping three of the five arms shipments we targeted. I have sent mission video to your MTAC feed."

"That's wonderful, Eli. What about the other two?"

"They were tipped off and the munitions were prematurely destroyed to avoid detection, but I consider that a success if not a victory."

"As do I. Congratulations."

"And to you. You have done a remarkable thing for your country. I only wish you could receive some credit for it."

"You know it's not about that."

"Yes. I know."

She waited.

"How is my Ziva?"

"She is doing very well here. I even have her running a weapons workshop next week. Her contributions and responsibilities are growing and she has come to fit in well with her team."

"Ah, yes. Team Gibbs, no?"

Jenny heard the amusement in his voice. "That is correct."

"And this Agent Gibbs. He is not too easy on her, I hope."

"You've obviously never met him," she laughed.

"This is good. I have not spoken to her in some time, she must be very busy. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Ask my daughter if she has heard from her brother lately. The answer will be in her eyes, not on her lips, but I think you know this already, having worked with her."

Jenny swallowed hard.

"I didn't know Ziva had a brother," she lied.

"Yes. My son, her half-brother. I have not heard from him recently either. You do not have children, do you?"

"No."

"Ah, a wise woman in every respect."

"Thank you, Eli."

"No, thank you, Jenny. I look forward to working with you again. My next trip to America will not be for several months, but I hope I can buy you dinner to celebrate our successful working relationship when I am in town."

"That sounds delightful. I'll warn you, I have expensive tastes."

He laughed in a rich baritone.

"I can afford it. My assistant informs me we have a satellite meeting on Tuesday. I will speak with you then."

"Looking forward to it. Goodbye, Eli."

"Goodbye. And Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Toda."

With that he hung up and Jenny exhaled heavily. She smiled and sipped the last of her cold coffee. They had been successful. All the work, the secrecy, the risks had paid off. Unfortunately, the cost was as yet unknown, the full price yet to be extracted.

*****

Sunday, Kate invited the team over for brunch. Gibbs had muttered something about his boat but had agreed to "be nice" as his wife had put it. After they ate, he was about to subtly encourage everyone to leave when Kate suggested board games. He pulled her into the hallway.

"What are you _doing_?" he hissed.

"What?"

"You said brunch. Food. That should take, what, an hour? I want to be alone with you. Preferably in our bed."

"Stop whining, Jethro. A lot has happened lately. Everyone is stressed. We've been working insane hours and we all need to relax and just hang out. It's good for morale."

He sighed.

"I know everyone has been busting their asses. And I do appreciate it."

"Good. So go show them."

"How?"

"Play games. And be nice."

Gibbs rolled his eyes but smirked when she placed a kiss on his cheek and smacked him on the ass on the way out.

*****

Three hours later, Ducky slid his bishop across the board to nab Gibbs' rook. He sat back and sipped his bourbon.

"This is good, Jethro."

"It should be. It's the bottle you gave me, Duck."

Ducky laughed.

"Not the bourbon, my dear boy. This!" He gestured around the living room and Gibbs looked, absorbing the scene.

McGee, Tony, and Ziva were playing Scrabble on the coffee table, talking trash and challenging one another. Kate sat on the couch, her feet in Abby's lap, giggling. Abby was grinning and telling a story as she painted his wife's toenails a bright pink.

"Yeah," he smiled, "It's an improvement, that's for sure. This house was too quiet for too long."

"You've done well. You've made a good life here, with Kate. I dare say I'm proud of you, Jethro."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs used his knight to relieve the medical examiner of the pawn guarding his king. "Check."

Kate leaned over Ziva's shoulder to rearrange her tiles into a word.

"Cheating!" Tony cried. "Scrabble is not a team sport, Kate!"

"Do you want dessert or not, Tony?"

"I...but you...," he dropped his head in defeat. "Yes."

"Okay then."

Ziva grinned and put down all seven of her tiles, attaching them to Tony's previous word.

"Hazelnut. I believe that is eighty-four points, Tim."

McGee looked at her skeptically.

"I think that word is hyphenated."

"No it isn't," Abby interjected, "I'll bet you a bajillion dollars."

"Okay, but neither of us _have _a bajillion dollars."

Gibbs smiled as they all teased and argued. Ducky was right. This was good.


	31. It's him :::Part one:::

It had been almost six weeks without contact from their unsub. No more notes and, thank God, no more bodies.

April had finally brought a hint of spring, tantalizingly warm breezes and afternoons backlit by sunshine promising the city cherry blossoms. Kate was nearly seven months pregnant and Gibbs insisted on holding her hand whenever she descended the basement stairs, which was less and less frequently. She was down there working on her sewing machine when she felt his warm hands on her shoulders.

"I have a surprise for you, Mrs. Gibbs."

"You do?" she asked curiously.

"Yup." He swept her hair up and kissed her neck.

"Mmm," she leaned back to flash him a smile. "What is it?"

He hoped she would go for it, otherwise his plan would never work.

"I made you a reservation at that new spa you were talking about. They have plenty of fancy treatments for pregnant women, I checked. Aaaand..."

"And? There's more?"

"Yup. I booked Abby and Ziva with you."

"You did?!?"

He watched her face light up.

"Yup. I figured you all deserve some pampering."

"Thanks, babe!" She stood and stretched up to hug him tightly, her chin tucked into his shoulder. "Wow, I have the best husband in the world."

"And don't you forget it, woman."

"I won't. I'll be thinking of you during all my visits with Sven."

"Sven?"

"Or whatever my masseur's name is."

Gibbs frowned, playing into her teasing.

"I am pretty sure they have masseuses there, too. Maybe you'd like that better. Women have softer hands."

"Hmmm...I'll have to think about that. Let me finish here and then I'll meet you upstairs and thank you properly." She placed a deliberately chaste kiss on his lips and sat back down at the table, looking over the quilt she had in progress.

"I'll wait for you. Take your time." He went over to his boat and began sanding, the sound competing with the whir of her sewing.

*****

Kate and Gibbs walked into the lab early the next morning, the crashing, screeching music confirming that Abby was in already.

"Hey Abby!"

"Hi Kate! Hi Gibbs! Hi Gibblet!"

Kate grinned.

"Guess what?"

"Okay, ummm...you have decided to name the baby after Weird Al Yankovic?!?"

Gibbs frowned. "No. Who's that?"

"Never mind. Okay...you got primo tickets to Moshfest?"

"Nope."

"Tell me, Kate!" she pleaded.

"I hope you don't have plans this weekend."

"I don't, why?"

"Gibbs made us reservations at that new spa in Norfolk for a girls' weekend!"

Abby gasped.

"Gibbs! You silver fox! That is, like, totally impossible! They are booked for the next two years! How did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Abs."

Abby shivered.

"Magicians give me the creeps. But not you, Gibbs. You, I love."

"Whatever you say, Yoda."

Abby looked at Kate suspiciously.

"Sending us to a spa and now an iconic movie reference? Kate, are you sure this is the real Gibbs and not some evil anti-Gibbs clone?"

"I'm sure. Believe me, I checked. Thoroughly."

Gibbs sighed and Kate laughed.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll let you tell Ziva, I'm going to go to the ladies' room. Again. This kid is playing soccer with my bladder. I'll see you two in a bit."

Abby watched Kate go, the smile falling from her lips.

"Ziva?" she put her hands on her hips and looked at Gibbs unhappily.

"Yes. I thought you liked her now, Abs."

"I _do_ like her. I just wanted some time alone with Kate."

"Should I be worried? You after my woman?"

Abby grinned in spite of herself.

"Nope."

"Okay, then. Listen, Abs. I know you and Kate are best friends but I think maybe Ziva is feeling a little left out lately. I thought this trip might be good for her, too. She seems very tense. And I bet she's never even been to a spa."

Abby's eyes lit up at that comment and Gibbs knew that it had worked.

"Okay. Count me in. And thanks, bossman. You're the greatest."

She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her before he headed to see Ducky.

*****

Ziva found him before he even made it upstairs.

"Gibbs!"

"Yeah."

She ran to catch up with him.

"What is going on? Abby just called me. It was mostly shrieking and shouting but I think I heard her say we are going somewhere."

"Yup. Kate and Abby are taking you to a place called _The Golden Shore_. This weekend."

Her chocolate-brown eyes telegraphed her confusion.

"But Gibbs...I do not have a problem, I swear! I mean, yes, maybe I have one or two drinks to unwind at the end of a hard day but that's hardly a reason to..."

"No, Ziva. It's a _spa_, not rehab."

"Oh. Then what will we do there? Are we going undercover?" Her eyes lit up.

"Uhh...not quite. You're going to get massages and manicures and stuff like that."

"Oh. That is not really my thing, Gibbs."

"I know, Ziva. Don't tell Kate or Abby, but I want you to go to protect them. Everything should be safe, and there will be security, but I'd feel much better if I knew you were with Kate. Can you do that for me, David?"

She paused and cocked her head as she weighed this.

"Of course. What do you pack for a spa?"

Gibbs smiled. He had played that perfectly.

"Trust me, I have no idea. Ask Abby."

*****

Gibbs waved goodbye to the girls and their security team. He had gotten nervous the night before. Kate had been suddenly teary-eyed and hadn't wanted to leave him alone for the weekend, but he'd managed to convince her that it would be fun. That she should take some time for herself before the baby came. He'd also promised her some pretty creative 'welcome home' sex and that had at least made her smile. Although, he thought with a smile as he went down to the basement, sex was always pretty creative now that she was so far along.

Thirty minutes later, he had all his supplies ready and his project was under way. He'd selected a sunny yellow color for the walls of the nursery. When he had one wall completed, he took a long pull off his beer bottle and smiled in satisfaction. The color was perfect against the crisp white baseboards. The doorbell interrupted his contemplation. He sighed and wiped his hands and went down to answer it.

"Hey Boss!"

"DiNozzo. McGee. What are you doing here?"

"Well, boss, you sent the ball-and-chain away for the weekend so we figured we'd swing by and take you out for a beer and some male bonding."

"I don't want to bond with either of you any more than I already have."

McGee piped up next.

"Are you painting something, boss?"

"Yeah, the nursery. It's a surprise for Kate."

"Oh, that's nice. I bet she'll be really happy. Need some help?"

"Really?"

Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? You got cold beer?"

"Yeah. _I_ do."

Two hours and ten beers later, the walls were finished and the three men admired their handiwork.

*****

After the boys left, Gibbs took a shower and changed his clothes. He barely heard the phone ring and he rushed to answer it.

"Gibbs."

"It's me."

"Hey, honey. How is everything? Are you wrapped in seaweed right now?"

She laughed.

"Nope. But I have been rubbed and polished and waxed and exfoliated like you wouldn't believe."

"I don't know what all of that means, but it sounds good to me. Is the place nice?"

"It's gorgeous here. Excellent job with the suite by the way. Very fancy. And it's nice that we can all stay together."

"Glad you like it. How are Abby and Ziva?"

"Oh, they're good." Her laugh was bubbly and carefree and it soothed him to hear it. Kate deserved that.

"You girls aren't getting into trouble, are you?"

"No. Of course not."

He heard giggling in the background and he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"Are you all in your underwear right now? Is there going to be a pillow fight?"

Kate laughed.

"Jethro! You sound like Tony."

"I just miss you, that's all."

"I could come home."

"No! No. Stay. I want you to have fun."

"Okay. I miss you. I love you, Jethro."

"I love you, too, baby. Say 'hi' to Sven for me."

"Sandra, actually. You were right. Her hands are very, _very_ soft," Kate purred, stretching contentedly on the expensive linens.

"Katie..." he groaned, knowing she was teasing him and feeling his body respond anyway.

"What?" Her voice dripped with innocence but he could picture her batting her eyelashes at him, the lush curve of her mouth betraying her intentions.

"Nothing. I'll see you Sunday. Be good."

"You too. We're going to eat now but I'll call you to say goodnight."

Gibbs grinned as she made kissing noises into the phone before they hung up.

*****

Gibbs reheated the meatballs Kate had left him for dinner. The girls were safely tucked away and his mind felt at rest, although he missed his wife more than he had imagined he would. Even with their hectic schedules, they hadn't spent a night apart since Kate moved in. Sometimes it was hard to believe that in a couple of months there would be three of them.

He rinsed his dishes and walked up to the nursery, taking in the fading evening light against the freshly painted walls. He envisioned a place for the crib, the changing table, a rocking chair. _Going to church with Kate must be rubbing off on me_, he thought, finding himself sending up a prayer of gratitude.

*****

"Ew!"

Kate screeched and shielded her eyes from the gory scene that flashed over the television. Real crime scenes were bad enough, she didn't need the added visual of a horror flick, but Abby had insisted that they watch a scary movie and she sat enraptured before it.

"I think I'm going to go call Jethro and then turn in. I'll see you two in the morning. Abby, don't stay up too late."

"I think I am going to read for awhile and go to sleep as well."

Ziva gave Kate a hand and pulled them both up from the sofa.

"You guys are party poopers! It's only ten-thirty!" The goth protested before she stood and relented. "'Night Kate. 'Night Ziva."

Abby squeezed Kate tightly and rubbed her belly before she turned to envelope Ziva in a bone-crushing hug. Kate watched the surprise flash over the Israeli's face before she smiled and patted Abby on the back.

"Goodnight, Abby."

Ziva went to bed smiling and Kate settled herself in before she dialed home. No answer. _Hmmm, what is that man up to?_

*****

Gibbs was suddenly struck with inspiration. He marched down the stairs and informed Andy that he was going to the hardware store, which was open until eleven. In his opinion, the impromptu shopping trip was preferable to lying in their empty bed.

When they arrived, Andy agreed to wait outside after a heated debate which ended in Gibbs pulling rank.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs exited the store with a large cart and headed for the car, wondering at the amount of people making late-night runs for power tools. He felt somehow disoriented as he approached his vehicle. Something was off, his gut warned him, and he quickened his pace.

Shit. Andy was lying prone on the ground next to the passenger's side door. Gibbs abandoned his cart and rushed to him, relieved to feel a strong pulse as he leaned over the agent.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs sensed a deft movement behind him in the dark, too fast, too late, and then the shock of a burning sensation in his shoulder before he fell to the ground, his muscles spasming uncontrollably. Pain rocketed through his body and he gritted his teeth to prevent biting his tongue. The moment before he passed out he felt someone leaning over him and met his assailant's eyes. The instant jolt of recognition was the last discernible thought he processed before everything went dark. _It's him_.


	32. It's him :::Part two:::

A/N: Shorter chapter today but I'll get another up by Monday the latest. Thanks for your reviews, they really get me motivated! Let me know what you think.

*****

Gibbs slowly regained consciousness, keeping his eyes closed as he quickly inventoried the extent of his injuries. His head was pounding and his muscles ached. With his first movement, he ascertained that his hands were bound behind him. Fuck. He was sitting in a chair, but his legs were free.

The bright artificial light sent a piercing pain shooting through him as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking and trying to see where he was. It looked like a finished attic, with a low ceiling and covered dormer windows. He saw a desk, a bed, a wall covered with pictures and notes he couldn't make out.

"Agent Gibbs. You are awake. How nice."

Gibbs head swiveled and he pulled at his restraints instinctively when he saw the man standing in the corner. The man who had killed innocent people, had kidnapped Kate, threatened his team, haunted him for months.

"Would you like some water?"

Gibbs spit on the floor, tasting blood.

The man laughed.

"Now, now. There is no need for vulgarity, Jethro."

The silence extended between the two men, a taut and razor-sharp wire.

"Why Kate?," Gibbs asked finally, "Why my people?"

He shrugged.

"Why not?"

Gibbs felt himself becoming more alert and he decided to go for a verbal sucker-punch. He looked around the room before meeting the man's eyes.

"I expected more from you than this."

His voice was haughty and domineering, completely authoritative despite his current predicament. He watched the brief look of hatred flash across the man's face before his reptilian smile returned.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You tasered me? You could have shot me. You could have taken me on in hand-to-hand combat. But I guess you don't have the balls for that. So you tasered me. Like a weak little girl. Like you were afraid of me."

"Shut up." The man snapped, his fists clenching.

Gibbs felt a sense of satisfaction as the man fidgeted and shook his head.

"No. You do not know anything. _Of course _I could have shot you. Did you ever think that I was not ready for you to die yet? Perhaps I am not done making you suffer."

Gibbs laughed.

"Something is funny here, Agent Gibbs?"

"Well, what exactly is your plan? If you don't want to kill me, why aren't I at home building a new porch swing right now?"

"Where is Caitlin?"

Gibbs smiled. _Aha._

"You don't know. Guess your not as good at surveillance as my people thought."

He discreetly worked at the knots that tied his wrists as he spoke.

"Has she left you already? That is impressive, even for you."

Gibbs actually smiled at that. He knew he needed to keep talking, to maintain a distraction while he strained against the rope.

"I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend. You're not bad-looking, I'll give you that. What's the problem? Can't get it up? It's one thing to look at them through a scope, but it's another to look them in the eye, right? "

"Women find me charming, I assure you. Ask Caitlin if you don't believe me. She's a beautiful woman, Jethro. That dark hair and those intelligent eyes. And the way she tastes...like honey and mint and sex. I can see why you chose her. Perhaps I chose her for the same reason."

Gibbs' eyes darkened with rage and he bit back his words, reminding himself that this was a game.

"What's your name?"

"Ah. You do not know this either, Special Agent Gibbs. That must be very frustrating."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Not really. I've brought John Does into the morgue before."

His captor laughed, baring his white teeth, and Gibbs flashed back to Kate's description of him, her sketch. She was dead-on.

Gibbs struggled again to free his hands.

"You are boring me, Jethro. I think it's time for a little entertainment."

He reached into his pocket and removed Gibbs' cell phone, dialing the number for Kate's phone and putting it on speaker. Gibbs knew it was turned off for the weekend, sitting on their dresser at home. He smirked as her voicemail came up, glad it was automated. This asshole wouldn't even get so much as her voice on a machine.

There was a rush of air and suddenly he was in Gibbs' face, his eyes wild, his skin flushed with anger.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Gibbs slowed down time, counted the beats, waited for him to raise his fist before he swung upwards and into his face with all the force in his body, with a rage so strong and pure it was rivaled in intensity only by his love for Kate.

The element of surprise held its advantage but he still took a hard punch to the face and a knee to his ribs. Gibbs was able to knock his opponent to the floor with the next blow, leaping onto him, hands immediately clenched around his throat. The seconds hung in the balance as he watched himself strangling the man, choking the life from him. He would have killed him, without hesitation, if not for the abrupt shock of another buzz, another sharp burn, this time in his hip, forcing him to let go, to lose the battle for control, to fade to black again.

*****

It was after midnight and Kate still couldn't reach Jethro. She felt a bit silly, but she finally got up, put her robe on, and ventured into the hallway.

"John?"

"Agent Todd. What are you doing?"

She bit her lip and folded her arms.

"This might sound like I'm a jealous wife, but I'm really not. I just…I can't reach Jethro and I have a bad feeling. Can you call Andy and check on them?"

He smiled at her indulgently.

"Yes ma'am, of course."

He dialed a number and waited, frowning before he hung up and redialed.

"I can't get him. This doesn't make sense."

Kate twisted the belt of her robe with her fingers, her bad feeling morphing into full-blown anxiety.

"I'm going to get Abby and have McGee check the GPS chip in Gibbs' cell phone. You find the car, okay?"

John was already on the phone.

"Yes ma'am. Please go inside. And keep all the curtains drawn. Agent O'Malley is napping on the sofa. Wake her, please. I'll brief you both as soon as I know anything."

Kate nodded numbly and went inside.

"Cecilia." She tapped the agent lightly.

"What?!?" The woman jumped up into a defensive position. "Oh. Agent Todd. I'm sorry. You startled me. What's up?"

Kate filled her in and she immediately flipped open her phone.

"What's going on?"

Abby rubbed her eyes in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Abby. Call McGee. I need him to find Gibbs. Start with his cell phone."

The goth looked suddenly wide awake as she nodded and ran for her laptop.

Kate put on tea and coffee and tried to steady her shaking hands. _He's fine. He's probably sleeping. And Andy's phone broke or the battery died. Then __why do I feel so sick?_

Ziva quietly joined her in the kitchen, looking pale. She didn't speak and Kate appreciated her silence as she set out mugs, milk, sugar, lemon, and honey.

Kate felt like she might burst into tears and she quickly splashed her face with water. _He's fine. I'm being neurotic. We'll joke about this later. _

*****

Fifteen minutes passed before John entered the sunken living room of the suite, a grave look on his face.

"What is it?"

To his credit, he met Kate's eyes.

"We found the car in the parking lot of a home improvement store. Andy was in the trunk."

Abby gasped.

"Is he..."

"He's alive," John assured them quickly. "It appears they arrived at the store at 10:45. Andy broke protocol and waited outside while Agent Gibbs was shopping. The next thing he knows, someone tasers him. He never saw the guy."

Kate swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

_It's him._


	33. Find him

Kate was staring into Abby's laptop, watching McGee type frantically in the lab.

"Gibbs made one call, Kate, to your cell phone, at 11:22pm."

"But, Tim, he _knows_ my cell phone is off. I left it at home. Is his phone on? Can you find him?"

"Yes. Tracking him in realtime, now. Okay. Okay, Wait a second! He's moving! He's in a car. Hold on."

McGee followed his movements while John copied it to locals.

"He's stopping. What the...okay, according to the program, he's at Tony's place."

"He is?" Kate asked, confused.

Ziva stomped her foot and dialed Tony's number again. He hadn't answered any of their calls and she was more than a little irritated.

*****

"Thanks, baby. I had a great time tonight."

"My pleasure, Tony."

Magda winked at him and pulled on her heels.

"I'll see you Thursday."

The leggy blonde kissed him and walked out of his bedroom, leaving him grinning, his sheets tangled around his waist.

He leaned over and picked up his phone. _7 missed calls. Uh-oh._

It began to vibrate in his hands and he answered cheerfully.

"Hello?"

"Tony! Where have you been?"

"Well, hello to you too, Zee-vah. I had a _date_." He heard her growl in the background before she handed the phone over.

"Tony. Listen to me."

"Abby?"

"Yes. Gibbs is missing. His agent was tasered and locked in his trunk. We've been tracking him and it seems like he is-"

"TONYYY!!!!"

Magda's scream interrupted them and Tony told Abby to hang on as he ran down the stairs.

"What?!? What happened?"

She was in the entryway, bent over, breathing hard.

"I think...there is...a dead guy...on your doorstep. Holy shit."

Tony dropped her hand and pulled open the door, cursing when he saw Gibbs lying there limp, his face bloodied.

"Gibbs!"

"Tony, is he there?!?"

"Yeah! Give me a second here, Abby."

"Boss! Boss, can you hear me? He's breathing. Abby, I need an ambulance here. NOW. Jesus."

"You got it. Locals should be on the scene any second. What happened to him, Tony?"

DiNozzo shook his head and didn't answer her as he felt around and made sure there were no bullet wounds. Magda appeared with a towel to slide under Gibbs' head and Tony's clothes. Tony had forgotten she was even there, and he had certainly forgotten that he was naked.

"I don't know, Abby." He was about to describe the visible injuries when he mentally kicked himself. "Where's Kate?"

Kate had fallen into a chair several minutes before, her hand over her mouth. She suddenly snapped into action mode, hoisting herself out of the armchair.

"I'm here, Tony. Stay with him for me, okay? I'll be right there."

She turned to John.

"I need a car. Now."

"Okay, Kate," he said gently, "Just let me-"

"No! We have to go! Right now."

Ziva put a hand on her arm.

"You need to put clothes on. Come, get dressed, and then we will go straight to the hospital. Tony will stay with him until we get there."

Kate nodded and followed her into the bedroom.

*****

Everyone's eyes flew to the rain-soaked brunette that blew into the ER, a clap of thunder in her wake, two serious looking men flanking her. Maybe some thought she was in labor. Others might have been able to tell by the look on her face. Maybe they knew even before she locked eyes with the nurse and desperately whispered those two words: "My husband."

The nurse looked at her blankly and Kate wished she had her gun.

She repeated her plea, her request, her demand.

"My husband. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Kate!"

She whirled around.

"Tony!"

She couldn't hold back the tears that came when he took her in his arms, overwhelmed by his attempt to comfort her.

"How is he?"

"He should be fine. He's still unconscious but the doctor expects him to wake up anytime now. We'll know more then."

"I want to see him."

"Of course. Come on."

Abby moved to follow but Tony gestured for her to stay.

"Give her a minute, okay, Abs?"

Abby sighed and sat down heavily next to Ziva, who was speaking into her cell phone in rapid-fire Hebrew.

*****

"He looks worse than he is," Tony warned her, waiting for her to nod her understanding before he opened the door.

"Oh my God."

Kate went to his side and took his hand in her own.

"Jethro...what...what _happened_ to you?" She whispered tearfully.

He remained unresponsive and she traced a finger gently over his swollen eye. Her voice was soft and shaky when she spoke again.

"My poor Goofus. I know you're tired. But I need you to talk to me for just a minute."

"Kate...the doctor said he'll wake up when he is ready. I don't think-"

"Tony." Her tone was suddenly sharp. "You don't know him like I know him."

Her gaze was resolute and he looked away as she stroked Gibbs' hair and tapped his hand insistently.

"Jethro, please. I need you."

It was quiet for a moment before his eyes fluttered open, before she smiled down at her favorite shade of blue, before he whispered what she needed to here.

"Katie..."

"Yes, honey. I'm here. We're all safe."

"Love you..."

"I love you, too. So much."

"He...he got me."

"It's okay, Jethro. Don't worry about that now. Get some rest. We'll talk more later."

"Andy?"

"He's fine."

"Okay."

Tony smiled at Kate as she watched Gibbs fall asleep, observing as the same relief that he felt flooded her face. Her muscles relaxed and she rubbed a hand over her lower back.

"Kate...he's lucky to have you, you know?"

Tears threatened both of them and she quickly found a way to say thank you in language he would understand. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, DiNozzo. And, by the way, who is Magda and when do we get to meet her?"

They smiled at one another and Tony found a chair for Kate before he went to update the team.

Kate stroked Jethro's arm as he slept, immensely reassured. _He's in there. Everything is going to be okay_.

*****

When Gibbs woke up a few hours later he was in pain but he knew this was a good sign. He saw Kate sleeping in a chair next to him and breathed a sigh of relief. The thought of requesting pain medication was tempting but the need to remember things clearly was stronger.

Kate was so attuned to him that she woke up with a start only a few seconds later.

"Jethro! Are you okay?" She stood over him, her face pale and creased with worry.

"Yeah. Sorry I ruined your weekend, baby."

"Hush. Do you want some water?"

"Yeah. And some clothes. Let's get out of here."

Kate handed him a cup of water, raising the bed up so he could drink.

"The doctors say you have to stay over-"

"We have to go to work, Kate."

She nodded and wordlessly fished through her purse until she found her compact and held up the mirror for him.

Gibbs sighed.

"Looks worse than it is."

"Yeah? Okay. But we're still staying."

"I need to w-"

"Work. Yes. I know. McGee will be here any minute with his equipment and I've got my recorder. If you rest a little more, I'll take your statement."

"Is that a euphemism? Because I'm not sure I'm physically capable of having sex right now. Not even with my gorgeous wife."

That earned him a smile before she sat back down and began tracing her fingers up and down his arm.

"Sleep, now. Everyone will be here soon. Abby never left. She's leading the waiting room in a game of charades right now."

Gibbs chuckled, wincing at the pain that shot through his side, across his bandaged ribs.

*****

After Abby had given Gibbs several dozen very gentle hugs, she agreed to go back to the lab so that McGee could come work in the hospital room. Ziva had entered cautiously. Kate had noticed her unease and guessed she was freaked out by hospitals. Gibbs was surprised when he looked up into her eyes. She looked sad and scared.

"It's okay, Ziva."

She nodded mutely and pressed her fingers to her lips before placing them on his cheek.

"Go to work, David."

She smiled.

"Yes, sir."

Ziva headed for the door.

"And don't call me sir!" He shouted after her, hearing her soft laughter as she rounded the corner.

*****

There was another knock on the door._ It's like a train station in here_, Kate thought.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey Kate, hey boss..."

McGee trailed off as he took in Gibbs' bruises and his black eye, which was swelling shut.

"Oh good, you're here!" Kate's voice was enthusiastic but she flashed him a warning look that he immediately registered with a slight nod.

"I'm just gonna set up over here."

"You do that," Gibbs said, "And don't let Kate scare you. I'm fine."

"Of course, boss."

McGee busied himself setting up his equipment and Kate pulled the recorder from her bag.

"You ready?"

"Kate...go get some tea."

"But I thought you wanted to-"

"McGee can take my statement."

He saw her look down, trying to hide the hurt on her face.

"It's just...too many feelings. It's hard enough to remember, I can't get twisted up even more. It's not you-"

She held up her hand for him to stop.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Jethro."

He sighed at the bite in her voice as she grabbed her purse, wrapped her arms around herself, and quickly left the room.

McGee stared at Gibbs awkwardly.

"Well, Elf Lord?"

"Right, boss."

He picked up Kate's recorder and clicked it on.

*****

Kate leaned on the sink in the ladies' room, trying to keep her sobs quiet. She cried because she had been so completely terrified at the thought of losing him and because of the immense, almost physical, relief that he was alive, safe, here. She cried because he had woken up when she asked him to and because of his subtly pushing her away. It was as if all of the stress was pouring out of her in tears and gasps.

Kate knew she had been smothering him in the last few hours but she couldn't help it. In fact, under the circumstances, she considered her behavior restrained. She knew she wouldn't fully relax until they were lying in bed together at home, safely tucked under their duvet, insulated from danger, from worry, from work.

*****

"You went to the hardware store," McGee prompted.

"Yeah. I argued with Andy until he agreed to wait outside."

"Why?"

"Why? No reason. I was just being stubborn. I am sure you find that hard to believe."

McGee smiled a little and leaned back.

"Okay. Did you notice anything unusual inside the store?"

"No. When I came out, I felt it."

"Felt what, boss?"

"My gut. I knew something was hinky, as Abby would say."

Gibbs closed his good eye.

"I saw Andy on the ground. I thought I cleared the area but I must have rushed it. I didn't feel him coming until it was too late."

"Then what?" McGee encouraged.

"He tasered me. I saw his face before he knocked me out. Next thing I know, I'm tied to a chair in an attic."

Gibbs recounted their conversation, culminating in the struggle before he was tasered again.

"Turn off the tape for a minute."

McGee turned it off and waited, the silence triggering his anxiety.

Gibbs sighed.

"I fucked this one up, kid."

"No. No, you couldn't have done anything-"

"Exactly, Tim. Exactly."

"But boss, that's not...what I mean is...okay. What about when Kate was kidnapped? You didn't blame her, didn't think she should have prevented it or brought him in."

"It's completely different, McGee."

"Because she's a woman?"

"No!" Gibbs head-slapped the younger agent, much to Tim's reassurance. "Because. We didn't know what we were dealing with then. We do now. Plus, Kate's pregnant. She had to consider the risk to the baby, not just herself."

McGee just shook his head.

"You'll get this guy, boss. I know you will. I feel it in _my_ gut."

"No," Gibbs smiled and then winced as he shook his head. "_We'll_ get him."

In his first few months at NCIS, that comment would have made Tim smile. Today, it simply prompted him to nod, his mouth set in a firm line of determination. Gibbs nodded back approvingly and leaned over to turn the recorder back on.

"It's like all he wanted was to know where Kate was. I want to run all this by her next and get her opinion on the method and motive here. We need to seriously consider that this might have been much more spontaneous than his other acts. Reactive, even."

"And if it is?"

"That's good for us. Means he's losing control."

"Uh, wouldn't that make it _dangerous_ for us?"

Gibbs pointed to his purpling face.

"We're in a hospital, McGee. It's already dangerous. But if he's losing control, deviating from his plan in response to us...that's good. He's more likely to make a mistake. And we're more likely to kill him."

"You mean catch him. Right, boss?"

Gibbs gave him a long stare.

"Sure."

*****

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this so far, more to come soon. Your reviews make me happy! :)


	34. Team Gibbs

A/N: So, sorry this took awhile. I was lacking in inspiration but I think I've got my mojo back. We'll see how it goes.

*****

A month after he met his nemesis in person for the first time, Gibbs was completely healed and working full-time again. His anger towards the bastard who was terrorizing his team seemed to quietly amplify as each day passed with no leads and no communications from him.

Kate was working half-days, mainly due to discomfort...hers and the rest of the team's as well. She was due in three weeks and she was hot and cranky and unpredictable. Tony and McGee were both terrified of her and Ziva had developed a habit of approaching her gingerly, as one might a feral cat. Only Abby was immune to her mood swings, chattering through any dark clouds that crossed her friend's face, patiently waiting for the sunshine to return.

Gibbs brought his wife some water as she watched a tape of a recorded interrogation in MTAC.

"You okay?"

She smiled and he felt himself relax.

_Happy mood! Jackpot._

"I'm good. Thanks."

She sipped her water and he rubbed her neck lightly.

"I told Abby we'd have lunch with her at 1300. I'll come get you?"

"Sounds good, babe. Hey, have you seen McGee?"

_He's probably hiding under his desk_, Gibbs thought wryly.

"No, I haven't. But I'll tell him you're looking for him."

Kate was too distracted to hear the amusement in his voice.

"Thanks. See you for lunch."

He kissed her goodbye and returned to working at his desk until Abby called to remind him about their lunch date.

*****

Gibbs and Kate walked into the lab and froze.

"Surprise!"

The whole team was gathered, along with Mrs. Mallard, Gerald, and Director Sheppard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a surprise baby shower!" Abby squealed, hugging both of them.

Kate was already tearing up, looking around the decorated lab. Tables with white linens took up the open space. Pastel-colored ribbon swung from the ceiling, pacifiers and teething rings dangling from them, and baby clothes were hung on a clothesline across the room.

"You guys are so sweet! I can't believe you did all this!"

"Quack!"

Gibbs' eyes searched the room.

"What was that?"

Kate caught the grin that Abby tried to hide.

"What?" the goth asked, the picture of innocence.

"Quack!"

"That!" Gibbs said, exasperated.

"Oh...that. That's _Henry_," she said, as if it were obvious. "He's a duck."

"Yeah, I got that, Abs. Why is there a duck here?"

Gibbs looked and found that, appropriately enough, the bird seemed to be following Ducky around, looking for a chat.

Abby bit her lip.

"Ummm...because I couldn't find a stork to borrow?"

Kate burst out laughing and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

*****

Ziva thought that Gibbs was the only person more uncomfortable than she was at a baby shower. She smirked as she watched him emphatically signing with Abby, laughing to herself when she picked up the sign for 'ambush'. Abby signed back just as strongly and Gibbs shook his head at her...but then a funny thing happened.

Ziva watched as Kate caught Gibbs' eye from across the room. He folded his arms like a pouty little boy but when she smiled at him he sighed and took his seat. He even allowed Abby to place a ridiculous cap that said 'Daddy' on his head.

Kate laughed at her husband over Tony's shoulder, her face glowing with happiness. Gibbs frowned before his lips quirked into an indulgent smile. It tickled Ziva to see them like that, although it felt nearly voyeuristic to watch their simple intimacy, their nonverbal shorthand.

*****

After everyone ate lunch, laughing and talking, Abby dimmed the lights.

"If I could have your attention please! And now...for our feature presentation..."

Kate squeezed Gibbs' hand as Abby queued up the plasma.

McGee's face filled the screen and his voice came through the speakers.

"Hi Kate, hi boss. Well, I've never been invited to a baby shower before. So, I was thinking of what to get for the baby and Abby suggested I make something. I'm not really very good at knitting so I decided to put together this video for you and the baby. Enjoy."

Everyone clapped and Kate smiled at McGee.

Abby appeared on the screen.

"Hi Gibblet!" She squealed.

The room filled with laughter

"This is your godmother speaking. Well, where to start? Hmm...okay. I have known your Daddy for a looooong time. And as for your Mommy, well, she is my best friend in the whole world. You are a lucky little baby to have two parents who are so brave and strong and loyal and funny. Okay...Mommy's funny on purpose. Daddy's humor is, well, let's say _dry_. Anyway, I can't wait until you are born. We are going to have so much fun! Kate, Gibbs, I love you both like crazy and I'm so happy for you." She bounced out of the frame.

Ducky appeared next, straightening his bow-tie as he looked into the camera.

"Hello in there. As your father will surely tell you, I have something of a love affair with history."

Several good-natured groans went up through the room.

"However," Ducky continued, "Perhaps the only thing more romantic than the past is the future. And so I say to you a Scottish blessing: Gum bi a' bheatha a' frasadh ort, a naoinein bhig, an fhallaineachd, an ionracas, an sonas mar thiodhlacan." The older man smiled. "In other words, may life be showering upon you, little baby, healthiness, uprightness and happiness as gifts."

Director Sheppard was next, offering her good wishes as well as a tiny grey t-shirt that read "Future NCIS Super-agent", making even Gibbs laugh.

A close-up of Tony's teeth filled the screen next.

"Back up, Tony!"

"Okay! Geez, Probie, relax. Kate's supposed to be the hormonal one. I can't deal with two of you. Uhh...you're gonna edit that out, right?"

"Sure. Now what's your message?"

Tony grinned into the camera.

"Hey there, baby Gibbs. I'm your Uncle Tony. I'm gonna teach you all sorts of cool things...like how to jump into a convertible, how to make a killer lasagna, and, of course, how to pick up chicks. If you're a boy. Or a girl...if you are into that."

Kate punched Tony in the leg, smiling at his howl of pain before she turned back to the movie as his partner came onscreen.

"Come on, Ziva, we don't have all day. I think Gibbs is getting suspicious."

"Pardon me! I have never made a film for a fetus before, okay, McGee?"

The room laughed at Ziva's exasperated tone.

"Okay," she thought for a moment and smiled into the camera. "This is a lullaby that my Ima used to sing to me and now I will sing it for you. It is the story of a little child, watching the river flow, singing to welcome the fish as they travel home."

Ziva closed her eyes against the scrutiny of the camera and began to sing in Hebrew, her voice soft and lilting, infusing the simple melody with emotion that was at once hopeful and sad.

The room was silent as everyone watched the Israeli's performance. When she finished, she smiled into the camera. Sniffling noises could be heard in the background.

"Okay, McGee, snip already!"

"Cut, Ziva. You mean cut."

"Yes, cut, Mr. Tarantino. Are you crying? I am telling Tony."

"No, please, Ziva-"

The video stopped abruptly for a moment and everyone laughed, although Kate was simultaneously wiping tears away as she hugged Ziva.

McGee appeared once more.

"Well, there you have it, baby Gibbs. You don't know it yet, but all of these people are waiting for you. In our own way, we're a family. Dysfunctional? Maybe. But being part of Team Gibbs means you've got a lot of great people watching your back. Kate, Boss, we are so happy for you both. And, as for you, baby...welcome to the team."

Everyone whooped and clapped as Abby flicked the lights back on and led Tim up to take a modest bow.

Gibbs shook McGee's hand and gave Abby a hug.

"Thanks, Abs. This was nice. For Kate, I mean."

"Aha! Just admit it! You had fun at a baby shower."

"Okay, okay, yeah, I did. Hey, Abby?"

"Yeah, bossman?" she beamed at him.

"Where's the duck?"

"Oh crap."

Gibbs laughed as she hurried off in search of Henry and took his seat next to Kate who was looking at a teddy-bear shaped cake, eying the buttercream frosting with blatant desire.

*****

They were eating cake when suddenly Ziva began coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs looked at her with concern.

She covered her mouth with her hand and spit something into her napkin.

"Yes. I am fine. But I nearly choked to death on a...naked plastic baby?"

"Oh!" Abby squealed. "You got the piece with the baby in it! That means you're next!"

Ziva's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Next?"

"Next to have a baby, silly!"

"No, Abby, I do not think so," the Israeli said with a smile, shaking her head.

Tony grinned at his partner.

"Come on, Zee-vah, no baby ninjas?"

"Do I seem like the maternal type to you, Tony?"

"I'm just picturing what your baby would do if the doctor smacked her on the ass. She'd probably strangle him with her own umbilical cord."

McGee laughed until Ziva glowered at him and pitched the plastic baby at his face.

*****

Kate opened the final gift, handmade by Mrs. Mallard. She cooed and held up a teeny yellow sweater...with three arms. She looked up questioningly and the older woman winked at her.

"You never know, dear."

Kate hugged her and smiled at Ducky, who was shrugging an apology.

Kate stood and thanked everyone, stopping when her tears made it impossible to continue.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Very happy. We're lucky to have them."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm going to help clean up. You relax."

She nodded.

"Okay. Honey?"

Her voice was teasingly sweet and he looked at her suspiciously.

"We are not keeping the duck, Kate."

She laughed loudly and hugged him tightly.

"I was just going to say, make sure we bring home cake. I love you, Goofus."

"Love you, too, Katie-girl."

Kate felt the baby kick, already impatient to be part of the festivities. Or, more likely, responding to the sugar.

Gibbs put his hand on her belly and grinned at the sensation of what he was sure was a foot pressing against his palm. He still couldn't believe it was all real. Some mornings he woke up and, for just a minute, he was scared to death that it was all a dream, that it was just him and his boat. And then there was the blissful relief that was his reality, the warmth of Kate beside him, rounded with promise.

He kissed his wife and went to load the baby gifts into the car. _Maybe baby showers don't suck after all._

_*****_

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are even better than buttercream frosting. Constructive criticism always welcome, of course.


	35. Indiana

A/N: Sorry for the wait, still struggling with these chapters. I try hard to make sure they are at least worth the time you spend reading them. The action is picking up! Let me know what you think. Thanks :)

*****

Kate and Gibbs sat on the porch sipping cold lemonade and enjoying the late afternoon sun that June bestowed upon them, like a decadent gift, a tantalizing promise of summer. Kate tipped her face up to the sky before she sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Seven damn days," she said miserably.

"The doctor said maybe sooner."

"I'm ready right now!" she insisted, mentally reviewing her list to see if that was true.

_Nursery finished-check. House baby-proofed-check. Unbelievably tiny outfits purchased and washed in Dreft-check. Bag packed for the hospital-check. Car-seat installed-check. Yup, I'm ready_, she thought.

Gibbs watched her mind racing, wondering if she was thinking of ways to trick the baby into coming out early. He laughed at the thought and squeezed her hand.

"I know, Katie. Just a little longer. It'll be worth it."

"Easy for you to say."

"We could have sex," he offered magnanimously.

"Jethro!"

"What? In movies, they always say sex is one way to jumpstart labor. I am just trying to help!"

Kate laughed.

"Thanks, babe, but I'm not that desperate...yet. Ask me again in three days."

In truth, she missed making love with him, but she was so big right now, it was just too uncomfortable. Gibbs was sweet about it, but she could tell he missed that connection with her too. It was one sacrifice that she was glad was ending soon. Although she loved being pregnant, it wasn't very easy. She didn't only miss unencumbered sex, there was also the loss of caffeine, and the ability to hold her pee for more than five seconds, and clothes that didn't make her want to burst into tears at the fashion carnage. But, though she loathed to admit it, Gibbs was right. It was all worth it for the baby.

*****

Kate had recently gotten used to getting little sleep. She usually tossed and turned most of the night, finally lying on her left side, Gibbs' arm curled around her.

Tonight, something pierced through a brief respite of deep sleep and she bolted upright, instantly awake.

"What?" Gibbs said groggily, sitting up.

"I don't know," she gasped.

"The baby?"

"No."

"Bad dream?" he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Maybe. I-I don't know."

The cordless phone on their nightstand rang shrilly.

"Okay," Gibbs said, "That's just weird."

Kate looked at the caller ID display and frowned.

"My mother," she told Gibbs before she answered.

"Mom?"

"Caitlin!"

"What's wrong? Is Daddy-"

"Your father's fine. He's in North Carolina on business."

Kate was puzzled by the odd emptiness that echoed through her mother's voice. It made her feel instinctively sick. _Something is wrong_, she mouthed to Jethro.

"Are you all right, Mom?"

"How are you feeling, Kate?"

"Everything is good, here. Mom. Tell me what's going on."

"Oh, Sweetheart. I don't want to upset you...but that man...the one who was bothering you when we visited...the one from the coffee shop...he came here."

"What?!?"

Gibbs jumped at Kate's shout and shot her a questioning look. She put her hand over the receiver for a second.

"He went to my parents' house."

Gibbs gritted his teeth.

"God Dammit! Put her on speaker, Kate."

"Mrs. Todd. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Hello, Jethro. You can call me Mom now, remember?"

He smiled, realizing that Elizabeth Todd was one tough cookie. Kate's expression remained anguished and Gibbs felt sad as he watched the guilt that played over her beautiful face, a familiar emotion to him, one he had internalized many times himself.

"Okay," Elizabeth Todd began, her voice steady, "I went to sleep around eleven. And then, around midnight, I woke up. There was a breeze blowing through the curtains, but I _knew_ I had closed the windows. And something just felt wrong. Then I realized he was standing in the corner of the room. I didn't know it was the same man until he spoke to me. His voice seemed charming the first time I met him, but tonight, it was chilling."

Gibbs nodded at the phone.

"You're doing great, Mom. What did he say?"

"Oh. Well, he was asking me if I was looking forward to being a grandmother. He also wanted a baby picture of Kate. He asked me if I approve of you, Jethro. He got very angry when I said I did."

"Did he hurt you, Mom?" Kate asked, bracing herself for an answer she didn't know if she could deal with.

"No," her mother replied. "He started walking towards the bed and I could see that he had a knife, and so I shot him, and then he went out through the window."

Kate gaped at the phone and Gibbs barked a humorless laugh in surprise.

"You...you shot him?"

"You don't have to say it like that. I only shot him once." Her voice was touched with humor and she paused before elaborating. "With the gun you gave me for my birthday a couple of years ago, Kate. I sleep with it under my pillow whenever your father is away."

"Good for you, Mom!" Kate grinned at Gibbs, both of them awash in the exhilaration of relief. "You hit him?"

"Yeah. There's blood on the wall. Your father isn't going to be happy about that. I think I got him in the shoulder. I called nine-one-one and the police are here now. I tried to tell them about the man, that I met him in New York, that he was stalking my daughter, a federal agent. The officers had never heard of NCIS and they asked me if I'd been drinking, if you can believe that. They say I can't leave town until they finish investigating and I explained about the baby, but-"

"I'll be there on the next flight," Gibbs said, squeezing Kate's hand.

"I love you, Mom. Come back with Jethro, okay? I want you here when the baby is born."

"Okay, honey. I'll see you soon."

"And Mom?"

"Yes, hon?" she sounded suddenly tired.

"Good job. If you need some extra cash, I'm pretty sure Gibbs will hire you."

Elizabeth Todd laughed, her voice tinged with hysteria as shock began to set in.

"I'll see you soon, Jethro. I love you, Caitlin."

"Love you, too, Mom."

After they hung up, Kate and Gibbs just stared at each other. Finally he shook his head.

"This guy has kidnapped both of us, highly trained agents, and your mother is the one that shoots him."

Kate nodded.

"It's like a really violent sitcom."

"You know I have to go," he said worriedly, afraid Kate would be upset.

"I know. But you have to promise me that you'll be careful. And that you'll bring my mother back. Fast. I can't have this baby without you, Jethro."

"I'll be here, I promise you. And I'll be careful. We'll probably be back by tomorrow night."

"Good thing we didn't have sex."

Gibbs jaw dropped open and to his further surprise, she laughed.

"What? I'm just saying, if it had worked-"

He silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jethro."

*****

Kate got on her laptop and booked him the first flight available, while Gibbs went downstairs and alerted John to the new developments before he called Tony to fill him in.

"Wow," Tony sighed sleepily as he took in the information Gibbs was repeating with uncharacteristic patience.

"Kate's mom really shot him, huh?"

"Yep."

"Wow. She's feisty. I bet she's great in the sack. You know, for an older chick."

"You forget you're talking about my mother-in-law, DiNozzo?"

"Uhhh, yeah boss, I kinda did. Sorry. Please don't tell Kate. I've always secretly been afraid that one day she would shoot me and now that I know it's a genetic inclination..."

"Okay, DiNozzo, I get it."

"Right. When do we leave, boss?"

"Not _'we'_, me. Kate's booking me a flight now."

"But if this guy is in Indiana, you're gonna need back-up. I'm on your six, boss."

"No. If he's there, locals will help me out. But my gut says he's already moved. This could be misdirection. I'm sure he didn't count on my mother-in-law sleeping with a Glock, but we can't disregard the possibility that he has a plan."

He glanced at the stairs and lowered his voice. "Besides, I don't want Kate alone. I need you here with her. Abby and McGee have to be available to process anything I can get to them. If there's blood, we've got DNA. You and Ziva need to take turns following leads and staying with Kate."

"Why don't you just shoot us?" Tony mumbled.

"What did you say, DiNozzo?"

"On it, boss."

*****

Gibbs hung up and went to pack his overnight bag, finding that Kate had already done it for him. He tossed in a recent picture of Kate, in all her pregnant glory, for her mother and climbed back into bed.

"You should go," Kate told him, "you don't want to miss your flight."

Gibbs nodded.

"In a few minutes."

He held on to her for a long while, his hand rubbing soothingly over her belly.

"I'll be back. As fast as I can."

"I know."

*****

Kate was proud of herself for holding back the tears until he left, looking over his shoulder the whole time as he walked to a car with Agent Cahill.

John stared at her uneasily as he closed the door.

"What? You've never seen a fat lady cry before, Hulk?"

His eyes widened in terror. There was no right answer to that question.

"Officer David should be here any minute."

"Great."

Kate crossed her arms unhappily before she relented, her voice kinder.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm upset but I shouldn't take it out on you. You want some coffee?"

Kate was grateful when he accepted the offer. It just wasn't morning in the Gibbs' household without the smell of strong coffee tickling her nose.

She filled the pot and sighed.

_My mother shot my stalker. I wonder if Tony can still get me booked on Maury Povich._


	36. Babysitting

Thanks so much for your reviews! You guys rock. Glad everyone liked the latest plot twist. That part was subconscious inspiration- I was about to fall asleep one night when I suddenly realized, "Oh my God, Kate's mom is going to shoot Ari!" Yes, I am crazy, thanks for asking. Anyway, I'll be away this weekend so I am posting this now and I'll try to put the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Happy reading. Please review :)

*****

Ziva had lost a highly contested game of rock-paper-scissors and thus had drawn the first shift with Kate. She was almost certain McGee had taught her that paper covered rock, but Tony insisted that rock broke through paper. So now she was staring at a very unhappy Kate.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"No thank you."

"Something to eat?"

"No. Just because I am the size of an elephant doesn't mean I always want to eat."

"He will be fine, Kate."

"I know, Ziva." Kate sighed, "Hey, do you want an english muffin?"

The Israeli nodded slowly.

"Yes. I think I do."

*****

Kate checked the time. Gibbs had promised to call her as soon as he got to her parents' house. She'd already fielded a call from her very upset father. Apparently, her mother had decided not to tell him what was going on just yet. This plan backfired, as one of their neighbors called his cell phone to alert him to the police presence at his home. He was not handling the news well. Since he was too worried to yell at his wife, he was dealing with it by yelling at Kate, Gibbs, Delta Airlines' employees, and what he now referred to as "the whole god-forsaken state of North Carolina".

*****

Ziva was pacing anxiously through the kitchen. Part of her, the part that remembered warm summers as a little girl in Israel, wondered if Ari was okay. The other part, the woman struggling with conflicting bonds of blood and loyalty, was sure he had intended to kill Kate's mother. She checked her phone and began the ritual of sharpening and cleaning her weapons, until she realized she was making Kate nervous.

The house phone rang and Kate jumped, frowning at Cecilia O'Malley, who picked it up. The agent shrugged, following protocol, and then handed the phone over.

"Jethro?"

"Hey honey. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm just anxious. How is my mom?"

"She's good, Kate. Rock solid. I wish all my witnesses were like her. She's napping now but I'm going to take her statement again in a couple hours and then I'll have her call you. You hear from your Dad?"

"Oh yeah."

"Me too. He's pretty upset. Not that I blame him. He's going to meet us in D.C. as soon as he can get a flight."

"Sounds good. Okay, go back to work so you can come home. Call me later."

"I will."

She made a kissing sound at him through the phone, nearly wetting her pants laughing when he did it back despite the fact that she could hear police radios squawking and guys teasing him in the background.

*****

When Tony relieved Ziva at 1700, he came bearing gifts.

"Hey, ninja. Where is our ward?"

"She is in the bedroom."

"Is she...?" Tony twirled his finger next to his head, making the sign for 'crazy'. Ziva rolled her eyes at him.

"She is upset. She is worried. She wants Gibbs."

Tony sighed.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess I'd better go check on her."

"Good luck," she said wryly, shoving several weapons into her pants and boots.

"You okay, Ziva? You look tired."

"Yes, I am fine. I am going to go home and take a batnap before I go into work."

"Good luck with that, Elvira. I bet Mossad didn't realize they were sending you to America to babysit."

"I do not mind helping to protect Kate. It makes Gibbs feel better if we are here."

"Yeah."

He nodded and handed her a berry-mango madness that had been hidden behind his back and watched her close her eyes in appreciation at the first icy sip.

"Ahhh. I needed that. Toda, Tony."

Her phone rang and she began to choke on the frozen drink in her haste to answer it. Her partner shot her an odd look.

"Get some sleep, batgirl. See you later."

Ziva nodded and began walking away, speaking Hebrew so fast Tony doubted that he could have understood it even if he was a native speaker.

*****

Tony headed up the stairs, pausing outside of the bedroom door before he braced himself and entered, regretting not wearing the athletic cup that McGee had given him as a joke.

"Hello!" he said cheerily, nearly wincing at the glare Kate shot him. He ignored it, pretending he was wearing hostility-repellent body armor. "I brought you some stuff."

Tony dropped a bag on the bed before retreating to a chair, much the way a zookeeper flings meat at a hungry lion. Kate pawed hesitantly through the bag, finding her favorite peanut-butter cookies as well as some licorice, a clean sketch pad and a set of soft pencils.

Tony silently cursed at the tears that came to her eyes. He hadn't been here three minutes and she was already crying. If she didn't end up shooting him, Gibbs probably would.

"Thank you, Tony. That was so thoughtful of you."

"No problem, Kate."

She put her arms out and he gulped, instinctively wondering if it was a trap, before he hugged her, patting her back lightly.

*****

Kate occupied herself for the next few hours by sketching and napping and, occasionally, when she got bored, opening her drawer and talking quietly to her gun, making Tony's left eye twitch. When it became apparent that Gibbs wasn't coming home, she decided to make vegetarian chili and invited Abby to spend the night.

He didn't call until almost nine.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I'm not gonna make it home tonight."

"I know. The last flight left over an hour ago. I checked."

"Tony with you?"

"Yup. Tony, and security. Abby's coming over too. She got the blood you sent her and started the DNA work, but she won't have anything until morning."

"Good, I'm glad you have company. Your mom is itching to talk to you. We should be home by tomorrow afternoon. Love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Jethro. Put trigger-happy Todd on the phone."

"I heard that," her mother interjected, laughing as her son-in-law passed her the phone.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Mom. You okay?"

"Yes, of course. Jethro is taking charge of things here."

"Yeah," Kate laughed, "he's good at that."

"I can't wait to see you. The picture Jethro showed me was impressive."

"Like...impressively fat?"

"No, honey, don't be silly. You're not fat, you're pregnant!"

"I don't know how you did this five times."

Elizabeth Todd laughed.

"You forget about the hard parts, trust me. Once you are holding that baby, it's like God erases all the bad memories and replaces them with that one-of-a-kind baby smell."

"To trick you into having more?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

Kate heard the doorbell ring.

"I gotta go, Mom, Abby's here. Love you."

"Love you too, Caitlin. Say 'hi' to Abby for me."

*****

Tony, Abby, and Kate ate a late dinner in the kitchen, all of them exhausted from stress.

"You sure there's no meat in here, Kate? It's really good."

"Thanks, Tony. Take some home if you want. When is Ziva coming back?"

"Not till the morning. She should be here around 0600."

An hour later, Tony walked through the house and got a security briefing before checking on Kate and Abby. They were sound asleep in Kate and Gibbs' bed, and Tony couldn't resist pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures. He grinned at the brunettes, Abby's hand gripping Kate's in her sleep, knowing that if they woke up, they would probably impose the death penalty for his impromptu photo shoot.

*****

Meanwhile, Ziva's contact had provided the tip that had finally panned out. She pulled her hair back to tuck it into the dark cap that would hide her face...not that she planned to be seen. Her plan depended on luck and risk as well as skill, which made her uneasy, but it had to work. She wished she could run this by Jenny, ask her for some back-up, but that was no longer an option. The only way to protect her friends and, if she was honest, to protect herself, was to do this alone.


	37. Labor pains :::part one:::

Tony's phone woke him at seven. He stretched uncomfortably on the couch, rubbing his stiff neck, and checked the caller ID before he flipped it open.

"Shouldn't you be here by now?"

"I am not going to make it there this morning, Tony."

"Why are you whispering?"

"I will explain later. Tell Kate I am sorry."

"No, Ziva! I can't handle staying here another min-hello? Hello? Ziva?!?"

"Great," he muttered to himself, lying back down. His eyes had barely closed before he heard the shout. He raced upstairs, bursting into the bedroom, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Abby! You...peed the bed?"

"No, Tony! You freak! Kate's water just broke!"

He was about to say something but then he looked at Kate, at the pure terror on her face.

"Tony?" Her eyes were wide, her voice hushed.

"Okay. It's going to be okay. I'll call Gibbs. Abby, you get her some clothes. Kate, you...ummm...keep your knees together at all times."

With that, he took off, running downstairs, trying to decide what to do first while vowing to pay Ziva back for this.

*****

Abby grabbed sweats for Kate and helped her get dressed before they went downstairs. Tony was holding the bag that had been parked by the door in anticipation of this moment.

"Ready?"

"Gibbs?"

"They're on the way to the airport. He's gonna call you when they get there. "

"Okay."

"John's sending a team ahead of us to get security clearance on the maternity ward and notifying your doctor and his approved team."

Kate nodded, barely hearing him.

"Your pillow! The book says you need a pillow!"Abby shrieked and ran back upstairs.

"Kate."

She didn't respond.

"Kate?"

Tony waited for her to look up.

"Everything is going to be fine."

She shook her head from side to side.

"I'm not ready for this, Tony. I thought I was ready but I'm not." Her eyes welled with tears again. "I need Jethro."

"I know. He'll make it. We've got lots of time."

Abby came bounding down the stairs.

"Let's rock and roll, people!"

*****

"It's her first baby, Jethro. It will be hours yet, maybe even another day."

"I know. I know."

Gibbs paced through the airport. _I should be there_. Their flight wasn't for another two hours. Kate had sounded upbeat on the phone, but he knew she was faking it.

"We _have_ to get there in time."

Gibbs' mother-in-law regarded him seriously, this unflappable man who was about to lose it in the airport.

"We will. We'll be there. Don't worry."

"I _am_ worried."

"Okay, well worry _quietly_, then. You're driving me crazy. I'm very fond of you, so don't make me shoot you, Jethro."

He had to smile, not as much at her joke as at the _way_ she said it. She sounded just like Kate. Just the same mix of compassion and exasperation. In an odd way, it was comforting.

*****

Kate insisted on walking into the hospital herself, despite the fact that she had a contraction on the way and nearly broke Tony's hand. Abby was parking the car, excitedly telling the garage attendant that she was about to be a godmother.

"Mrs. Gibbs?"

The nurse followed John over with a wheelchair.

"Yes."

"Have a seat and we'll get you settled in. Is this your first baby?"

"Yes."

Kate gripped the arms of the chair tightly as she was wheeled into a private room, nodding at Andy, who stood guard outside the door.

"Don't be nervous, you're gonna do great." The tall blonde smiled at Tony. "If you'll give us a minute, Mr. Gibbs, I'll get your wife ready for her exam and then you can join us again."

Tony and Kate looked at each other and then back at the nurse, equal measures of horror playing over their faces.

"I am not-"

"He is NOT-" Kate said at the same time.

"...her husband," Tony finished. "No way."

"Oh," the nurse laughed. "Then you'll definitely want to wait outside for a few minutes."

"I'll go check on Gibbs' flight, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay. Thanks Tony. Will you call my dad, too?"

"Sure thing."

*****

Five hours later, Gibbs and his mother-in-law landed in DC. Kate was still only two centimeters dilated according to Abby's voicemail.

"I told you we'd make it!"

"Really? You're gonna say 'I told you so'?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Yup."

"Huh. So that's where Kate gets it from."

In a familiar gesture, Elizabeth Todd smacked her son-in-law in the arm.

Gibbs grinned and reached into his pocket again for his ringing cell phone.

"Gibbs." He answered, sighing impatiently into the silence. "Hello?"

"Gibbs?" Her voice was small and quiet.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, it is me. Gibbs...I did something."

"Where are you?"

He hung up, a grim set to his mouth.

"What is it, Jethro?"

"I'm gonna have to put you in a cab, Mom. Tell Kate I'll be there really soon, okay?"

She gave him a bewildered look as he tossed her bags into the trunk of a taxi.

*****

Gibbs bounded up the stairs, breaking through the visceral memories that were hitting him. This was it. The place he'd been taken. He raced up to the finished attic and threw open the door. What he saw took his breath away.

"Ziva."

She was pointing her weapon at him, her hand visibly shaking. The man that Gibbs had hunted for months lie on the floor, a bullet hole in his head.

"Ziva. Put your gun down."

She nodded.

"I am sorry."

Her voice was rough and gave Gibbs goosebumps. _Why was she sorry?_

*****

An hour after her mother had come flying into her hospital room, Kate checked her watch and sighed.

"Maybe I'll punch him in the face as soon as he gets here...or maybe I'll wait a few days and do it when he's asleep."

"Caitlin."

"What, Mom? He should be here by now!"

Elizabeth Todd took a deep breath.

"Do you know what that horrible man said about Jethro?"

"What, Mom?" Kate accepted the ice chip she offered.

"That he was nothing. That he wasn't good enough to marry my daughter. That he was weak and didn't deserve you."

Kate absorbed this, part of her immediately factoring it into his profile.

"Kate, I've watched Jethro at work the last couple of days. And I've watched his face when he's called you on the phone. And honey? That man is _something_. He loves you. And he struggles to do the right thing. Those are good qualities in a husband, in a father. So give him a break when he comes in here, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Kate relented and smiled. "I will. But if he isn't here in twenty minutes..."

"You're going to punch him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then," her mother patted her hand. "I am going to go and see what kind of fruit they sell in the cafeteria. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kate nodded and watched her go before she sighed to herself, rubbing her belly.

"Your grandmother's right, you know. Your Dad is one of the good ones. Thank God I found him. If you could do Mommy a favor and just, you know, not be born until he gets here, that would be great. This is the kind of thing I'll remember when you want a dirtbike or a pony, if you know what I'm saying. So just hang on, okay peanut?"

Feeling a little bit better, Kate closed her eyes and tried to rest. _Where are you, Jethro?_

*****

A/N: You guys are quick, lol. Hope you like where I'm taking this. Please review and let me know what you think! New update Monday night. Thanks :)


	38. Labor pains :::part two:::

A/N: your update as promised. Review and tell me what you think. more soon!

*****

Gibbs tried to think clearly as he took in the scene in front of him. Relief and confusion warred inside of him, mixing with his urgent need to get to Kate. But first he had to get some answers.

"How did you know where to find him?"

Ziva looked at him, her eyes full of misery.

"When I heard about Kate's mother I asked a friend to put a trace on all Mossad-issued satellite phones that had moved from D.C. To Indiana. He found me a number and backtraced it, finding that the majority of activity was originated from here. So I came to wait."

"Mossad?" Gibbs blinked, not comprehending.

"Yes."

Gibbs started to feel sick.

"Who was he, Ziva?"

"Ari Haswari. A rogue Mossad officer."

"You knew him? You knew who he was and you didn't tell me?"

Gibbs' shock, his quiet fury exploded and he yelled at her.

"You put Kate and our baby at risk! I thought you had my back, Ziva. I thought you were part of the team. How could you not come to me?"

The tears rolled down her face and she finally dropped his gaze.

"You do not understand," she whispered into the dark attic, the smell of gunpowder and blood still sharp and acrid in her nose.

"What? What is there to understand, Officer David?"

Her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure he'd heard her.

"He was my brother."

Gibbs was stunned. The grief on her face as she apologized left him rooted to the floor.

"Gibbs. Please, listen to me...let me explain. Please?"

He nodded.

"Shortly after I arrived in America, I realized I was being shadowed. By a professional. Eventually, I found that there were certain times when he or she was not with me. It took too long to figure out the pattern." She shook her head, anger and guilt battling over her expression.

"Eventually I realized that the only times he was not with me were times when Kate was not at work. I wasn't sure if he was following her or not, but I had a bad feeling. I asked the director to move her, to keep her close, just in case. Then, after Kate was kidnapped..." she couldn't meet his eyes any longer and so she shut hers against the truth. "I saw the sketch, and I knew who it was and why he was here. I called my father, who claimed that Ari was operating in France, but I knew that he was lying. He threatened to make me come back to Israel. He...he said that he was working on a deal that was more important to Director Sheppard than I was. So I went to Jenny."

Gibbs stiffened, his gut churning with anger. _Jenny knew._

"She showed me classified files. She said that Ari worked a big deal for the CIA a few years ago. And that if we caught him formally, he would never see a courtroom. She convinced me we could protect Kate."

"They were both playing you, Ziva."

She was still shaking and Gibbs stepped forward. Ziva winced at the contact but he didn't stop, placing a hand on her arm and helping her sit down on the desk.

"It doesn't mean they don't care about you."

"You do not need to try to make me feel better. I am so sorry for all of this, Gibbs. I will go back to Israel on the next flight."

"Like hell you will. You work for me, Ziva."

She shook her head, her hair falling from her cap and curtaining her face.

"I will stand by my actions. I must go back."

"They'll kill you."

"Maybe."

"No. They will. And I'm not gonna let that happen. Listen, I don't have a lot of time here, but...what was your plan, anyway?"

"My plan?"

"Yes. What were you going to do?"

"I...I was going to catch him. Call a Mossad control officer. Have him extracted from the country."

Gibbs nodded.

"But you shot him instead."

"Yes."

"Your brother."

"Yes."

"Why?"

She was silent for a moment before she pointed to the pictures on the bulletin board.

Gibbs followed her gaze and swallowed as he saw the bulletin board clearly for the first time. There were close-up shots, obviously taken with a telephoto lens; he and Kate when they were first dating, dancing at their wedding, kissing on their porch recently. Old pictures of he and Shannon and Kelly. Kate and Abby laughing on a sidewalk. Kate with her arm around Ziva's waist in front of NCIS.

"Look at him."

Ziva broke the sickening spell that the photos had cast over him.

"What?"

"Look at him, Gibbs! Look at what he is wearing."

She was sounding hysterical now, completely different from the controlled woman he knew. Gibbs followed her gaze and couldn't believe he'd missed it until now. He'd been so intent on identifying the man's face, he'd blocked out the obvious.

"I had every intention of capturing him alive. And then," she took a deep breath, "he opened the door, and he was wearing scrubs, and all I could think was _'Kate is in labor'_...and he smiled at me, and I shot him in the head."

"Jesus. Okay. Okay. We need a story, here. The CIA is going to want this quiet, they aren't going to want it to get out that someone they used ended up stalking and kidnapping federal agents and murdering innocent civilians. That will work to our advantage. Okay, so this is what happened. You picked me up at the airport. We spotted this sc...Ari following us. We went after him and I shot him before you even got upstairs. Clear?"

She stared at him blankly.

"Ziva, do you understand?"

She nodded dumbly.

"What's wrong?" he asked carefully.

"You forgive me," she whispered, mystified.

"Ziva, we're family." He winced at the choice of words, but he meant it. "We're all safe. I wouldn't let him take Kate from me and I won't let him take you from our team either. Now come on, we need to get to the hospital."

*****

Tony sighed in relief as he saw Gibbs run out of the elevator.

"Boss!"

Gibbs turned and headed towards Tony, Ziva close behind him.

"Thank God you're here, boss."

"Kate?"

"Six centimeters. Her mom and Abby are in there now. I gotta tell ya, Gibbs, I think she's pretty pissed at you."

Gibbs nodded and Tony pointed at Ziva.

"What's with her?

Gibbs looked at the Israeli, who remained pale and shaky.

"Oh. I just told her what an episiotomy is. She'll be fine. Won't you, Ziva?"

"Y-yes." She nodded and then ran for the bathroom, a hand over her mouth.

"Geez, boss. What _is_ an episiotomy?"

"Tony. Listen to me. I'm gonna tell you something and then I need you to go take care of it for me."

Tony grinned.

"You need me to whack somebody for you, Don Gibbs?"

"This is serious. Do this for me and someday I'll tell my kid about how her godfather saved my ass on the night she was born."

Tony gave him a surprised look and then nodded and listened as Gibbs told him the story he and Ziva had refined in the car, immediately grasping the implications of the situation.

"I'll send Ducky for the body and I'll go do the incident report and take it straight to the Director. You can count on me, boss."

"I know I can, DiNozzo. I know I can."

Tony accepted the hand Gibbs offered and nodded solemnly before he darted down the hall, intent on his tasks.

*****

Gibbs opened the door to Kate's room. Her face lit up when he walked in.

"Gibbs! I knew you'd make it!" Abby hugged him tightly.

Elizabeth Todd smiled and pried Abby off of him.

"Come on, Abby. Let's give them some time alone."

"Okay."

Both women leaned in to kiss Kate.

"We'll be right outside."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Abs."

Kate looked up at him for a long moment before holding her arms out.

Gibbs hugged her tightly.

"You gonna punch me now or later?"

Kate smiled. He knew her so well.

"Jethro. I'm just so glad you're here."

He had never heard his name infused with so much emotion and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Where were you?"

"We can talk about it later."

"No. Tell me now."

So he told her, the truth, waiting for her to absorb the information.

"I'm glad it's over," she said quietly. "But poor Ziva."

"Poor Ziva? She should have told us the truth."

"Yes, but she was in an impossible situation. And, ultimately, she killed her brother to protect us."

Gibbs nodded.

"You are an amazing woman. Do I ever tell you that?"

She accepted his kiss with a smile.

"Not nearly often enough."

He grinned and kissed her again.

"Isn't that how you two got here in the first place?" the doctor came in, smiling and shaking Gibbs' hand.

"Mr. Gibbs. I'm glad you made it."

"Me too, thanks Doc."

"How are we doing, Kate?"

The doctor examined her.

"Okay. I feel...just a lot of pressure."

He nodded.

"Things are progressing quickly now. I'm going to get your nurses. I think we're going to meet your baby in the next hour."

Kate squeezed Gibbs' hand and nodded decisively.

"I'm ready." She looked down at her stomach. "Okay, peanut. Daddy's here. It's showtime."

Gibbs smiled as reality set in. Ari was dead. Kate was safe. And in less than sixty minutes, he'd be holding their baby.


	39. Delivery

A/N: So glad you all liked the last chapter! For me, Ari in scrubs was the thing that pushed Ziva over the edge, that forced her to see what he really was. In a way, he enabled her to make the choice she always wanted to make, loyalty to Gibbs and the team. I'm satisfied with my interpretation of the Ari character, twisted and creepy as it was. And now, without further ado...babytime! Forgive me if it's a little sappy.

*****

"God Dammit! Owww! Jesus Christ! This baby is trying to kill me! Why didn't I take the drugs? I blame Nancy Reagan for this. Oh! Damn! Ow!"

Gibbs tried to hold back his laughter as Kate swore, ironically, like a sailor, fighting through an intense contraction.

"Are you _smiling_, Jethro?" she asked, the threat obvious in her incredulous tone.

"N-no, of course not. You're doing great, honey."

She ignored his encouragement.

"Go ahead and smile now, because we are never, _ever_ having sex again. Do you hear me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes, never again, got it. I'm sorry, Kate-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, bending forward, the pain slicing through her with unbelievable clarity.

"Okay, I'll just-"

She shook her head and squeezed his hand harder than he thought was humanly possible.

"I mean it...Oh! I'm sorry, Jethro...but please...just be quiet till this one is over."

Gibbs nodded and rubbed her back until she gave him a death-stare and he stopped.

"Okay, Kate," the doctor popped up from between her legs. "You ready to meet your baby?"

She nodded, panting heavily.

"God, yes! Just. Get. It. Out!"

Gibbs followed the nurse's lead, each of them holding one of Kate's legs aloft as she breathed through another contraction.

"Can...I...push now, PLEASE? OW! FUUUCK!"

Jethro shrugged at the nurse's grin.

"Yes," the doctor answered, "I want you to push and hold it until I finish counting, okay? Ready? Push! Good! 5-4-3-2-1 aaand relax. Good. Okay, now, again."

Kate took a deep breath, her eyes shutting with the intensity of the pain, and pushed hard, until she could barebly breathe.

"I can see the head!" Gibbs shouted excitedly, "Push, Kate. Come on, push!"

"I can't!" she wailed, exhausted.

"You're almost there," Gibbs told her, beaming at her proudly. "You can do this, Kate, I know you can. You're tough, remember? One more time, okay?"

She nodded and tried not to cry.

"Okay."

"That's my girl."

Kate pushed again, screaming as she felt the baby come out, opening her eyes when she heard the first piercing cry.

"Oh!" She gasped, falling back against the pillows.

"It's a boy," the nurse smiled, wiping the baby's face and putting him on Kate's chest.

"A boy!" Gibbs snapped a picture and grinned down at the baby, shivering and mewling against Kate's breast.

"Hello, little boy!" She cooed at him. "We've been waiting for you! I'm your Mommy, the one that gave you all the cake. Remember me?"

The baby whined in response and they all laughed. Kate's tears dripped onto him, her smile huge when she looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs was literally awestruck, the sight of his wife holding their child short-circuiting his brain. He kissed Kate on the forehead, watching the look on her face as the nurse took the baby across the room to clean him and weigh him.

"You did so good, babe. I love you, Katie."

"I love you, too, Jethro. Oh, look at him! He's perfect."

They watched the nurse clean their son and wrap him up in a blanket before placing him in Gibbs' arms.

"Here you go, Daddy. Congratulations."

Gibbs held him gingerly, whispering to him softly.

"God, he's so small," he said, carefully supporting his son's neck.

Kate kissed his tiny fingertips in agreement.

"He's eight pounds, ten ounces, actually," the nurse informed them. "Have you picked out a name?"

"Yes."

"We have?" Gibbs gave Kate a confused look as she sat up a bit more and took the baby from his arms.

"Yes." She smiled down at their son. "Jethro Todd Gibbs. Part you, part me, part us."

"Mehhh!" the baby fussed, making Gibbs laugh.

"He likes it."

"Of course he does," Kate replied, already enamored with her son, her eyes drinking in the sight of him.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone. I'll be right back."

Kate barely looked up, nodding slightly.

Seconds later she heard the cheers from the waiting room and smiled.

"You hear that? That's for you, peanut."

*****

Abby sat speechless, gazing down at the baby in Elizabeth Todd's arms. Kate smiled knowingly at Gibbs.

"Mom. Let Abby hold him."

"Oh, okay," she sighed and handed her grandson over, gripping hands with her beaming husband.

Kenneth Todd shook Gibbs' hand for the fifth time that night and smiled at Kate.

"I'm real proud of you, little girl. You did good."

"Thanks, Dad." Kate tried not to roll her eyes, happy that he was here, and that he was already in love with his grandchild.

Abby sat down and cradled her godson in her arms.

"Hi there," she whispered. "Hi, Gibblet! I mean, baby Jethro. You sure are handsome. Just like your Daddy. And smart, too, I can tell already." She looked up at Kate, her green eyes brimming with tears. "He's beautiful, Kate. I can't believe he's really here!"

Kate nodded and Gibbs squeezed her hand before taking the camera she handed him and snapping some shots of the baby with his godmother and grandmother. One might think they made an odd grouping; a newborn, a goth, and a midwestern grandmother, but as Gibbs looked through the viewfinder, all he saw was love.

*****

Several hours later, Kate and the baby had attempted breastfeeding for the second time while Gibbs stared at them with wide eyes. He was watching them rest, hovering protectively until Kate opened her eyes.

"Did everyone go home?"

"Abby and your mom are at our house. Tony and McGee are working."

"Ziva?"

"She's still here. I told her to go home but she's still sitting out there."

"Really? Ask her to come in."

Gibbs went to the waiting room and returned with Ziva in tow.

"Give us a minute, babe."

He nodded.

"Going for coffee. Be right back."

*****

Ziva stared at Kate and the baby for a long moment before she swallowed hard.

"Kate. I am so sorry. About everything."

Kate shook her head and reached a hand up to touch the Israeli's face, looking into her eyes, realizing why Ari had seemed so familiar to her. He and Ziva had the same eyes. _No_, she thought, _that's not quite true_. They had the same _color_ eyes. Ziva's eyes were warm where Ari's were cold, capable of reflecting empathy and kindness and sadness in a way her brother's never could.

"Ziva, no. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for your loss."

There was a moment of silence before Ziva began sobbing and Kate sat up in alarm, shifting the baby.

"You...you...I..." Ziva couldn't manage any more words.

"Sit down." Kate tugged her down next to her on the bed and patted her reassuringly.

"It's okay. We're all just fine. See? You wanna hold him?"

Ziva shook her head, although her eyes remained fixed on the newborn.

"Here," Kate smiled, "Go ahead. I won't tell anyone."

Ziva laughed and wiped her eyes before accepting the baby, staring down into his little face. His small hand, clenching and unclenching rhythmically, his long dark eyelashes, and the slope of his tiny nose were proof that she had done the right thing and, for the first time in almost a year, she felt a sense of peace settle over her body.

Gibbs returned a few moments later, opening the door quietly and smiling at the sight in front of him. Kate was watching intently as Ziva and the baby slept quietly next to her. He picked up his camera and snapped a photo before shrugging.

"I owe Tony one," he explained.

*****

Later that night, after round three of breastfeeding, Kate and Gibbs sat in her hospital bed, staring at their sleeping son.

"How are you feeling?"

Kate rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired. Sore. Happy."

Gibbs nodded and grinned as the baby gripped on to his thumb.

"You two have been through a lot today."

"You too."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a minute and Kate wondered if Gibbs was asleep. Then she heard his voice, low and rough.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."

Kate grinned and sang with him, glowing as she watched the baby stir at the sound of their voices.

"Happy birthday dear Jethro...happy birthday to you."


	40. Six months later

Okay, guys, this is it! After 40 chapters and 80,000 words, we are finally at the end of this story. To everyone who has read and reviewed: THANK YOU! You all made this such fun to write. I hope you like the final chapter, please review :)

I am pondering a sequel if there is any interest, your ideas and input are welcome of course (review or PM). Thanks again.

*****

_Six months later..._

*****

Kate stepped out of the kitchen and stopped to smile at the scene in front of her. Their new Sunday tradition never failed to make her feel warm inside.

Abby and McGee were playing bridge with Ducky and Mrs. Mallard at the dining room table and Ziva was stretched out on the couch reading a book. Tony sat on the floor in front of her watching football, his back leaning against the sofa. DiNozzo smiled down at Jet, who was happily drooling on his godfather's crisp blue polo shirt.

Kate reached for the camera and took a few quick candid shots before she felt Jethro's presence behind her.

He leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"Do you see what I see?"

Kate smiled.

"Are you quoting Christmas carols to me?"

"Nope. Try again."

Kate looked and felt her eyes get misty as she watched the team, her family, spending yet another Sunday comfortably ensconced in the Gibbs' home.

"I see a pretty damn good life."

Gibbs nodded and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Me too. But that's not exactly what I meant."

"Honestly, Jethro-"

He smiled at her frustrated tone.

"Kate, who is holding the baby?"

"Tony."

"Riiight. So if _you_ aren't holding the baby, and _I'm_ not holding the baby...maybe we should..." he nudged his head towards the stairs.

Kate whirled around to face him.

"Jethro!" she whispered incredulously, "Are you serious? You want to go upstairs and have sex? With all of our friends down here?"

He couldn't hide his grin.

"Well...yeah."

Kate tried to control the smile that made her lips twitch. As patient as Gibbs had been after she'd had Jet, he was insatiable now, and she couldn't deny that she liked it.

Feeling small in his arms again, catching him staring at her body, the longing in his kisses...it had been a busy few weeks.

"Okay, I'm in."

Gibbs caught Abby's eye and signed something quickly before grabbing Kate's hand and tugging her up the stairs before she could change her mind.

Ducky raised an eyebrow at their retreating forms.

"Where are they going?"

Abby grinned.

"Oh, they're just running up for a quick...uh...nap."

"Ah," he nodded wisely. "New parents don't get much sleep, or so I hear."

Mrs. Mallard sighed.

"Honestly, Donald. Don't be such a child. They are having a nooner."

Everyone laughed as Ducky shook his head.

"Mother, really..."

*****

Gibbs lifted Kate up when they reached the top of the stairs, kissing her hard as he blindly found the way to their bedroom. Kate grinned as he set her down, her eyes sparkling as he lifted her shirt over her head.

"Jethro...I can't believe we're doing this now."

"We could stop..." His lips found her collarbone and ghosted up to her ear "...but I don't think that's what you really want, Katie. Is it?"

She shivered at his teasing, his light sensual touches and he chuckled smugly. He easily unclipped her bra and ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples until she moaned, her fingers gripping his hair.

"Hmm? Well? Should I stop?"

"Bastard." Her voice was a whisper as her head fell back in pleasure.

"What was that, Katie? I didn't hear you." His hands paused at the zipper of her jeans.

"Don't stop," she gasped, fumbling with his belt buckle.

Gibbs smiled, letting her pants fall to the floor and yanking his own shirt over his head. Kate licked her lips, her eyes bright with anticipation as she shoved his pants and boxers down. She pressed herself against him, hearing him sigh at the silky feeling of her panties, the whisper of her soft hand gliding down over the muscles of his stomach. Kate was just about to touch him, to wrap her hand around the part of him that ached for her attention the most, when she suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

*****

Tony looked down in alarm as the baby began to stir. Jet let out a soft wail and Tony quickly shushed him.

"No. Please don't do that, baby. See, if you start crying, your Mommy's spidey-sense is going to go off and she's gonna come check on you. And then your Dad won't be a happy camper. I know you don't understand this stuff yet, but if your Dad is pissed...uh I mean, unhappy, then my life is harder. You don't want that do you?"

Jet curled his fist into his small cheek and fussed unhappily.

"Give him to me."

Tony looked up in surprise but handed the baby to Ziva.

The Israeli gently put him up to her shoulder, whispering to him in Hebrew and patting his back lightly as she walked over to the corner of the room. Everyone continued chatting until they heard her singing softly and the room quieted, straining to listen.

McGee smiled, recognizing the lullaby from the tape they had made for Kate and Gibbs' baby shower. Ziva paid no notice to the entranced looks the others gave her as she sang until Jet calmed, snuggling into the crook of her neck and sighing peacefully in his sleep.

She carefully settled them back onto the couch and picked up her book before sighing in exasperation at the team's stares.

"What?"

They all looked at her blankly but Tony recovered first.

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just nice to see you holding a baby instead of a gun, Zee-vah."

Ziva smiled and lifted her pant leg, exposing her ankle holster.

"I can do both."

*****

Gibbs silently cursed as Kate listened intently, relieved when she smiled up at him.

"Nevermind. Now...where were we? Oh, yes. I remember."

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him gently, smiling as his eyes shut.

"Ungh..." he groaned, his eyes opening at her laughter.

"Jethro..." Her voice was low and throaty as she guided his hand to her wet panties.

"Want you..." he murmured, pushing her back on the bed.

"Need you," she nodded, pulling him down on top of her and pressing her lips against his. Kate gasped when his mouth moved lower, his teeth delicately skimming over her abdomen before they took hold of her panties, dragging them down her legs.

"Beautiful," he rasped, looking up at her, intent on tasting her, even though he knew they had to be fast.

Kate smiled and shook her head as she watched him, gasping when his tongue danced over her clit. She instinctively spread her legs wider, her hips moving to meet his mouth as she squirmed under his attention.

"Please, Jethro..."

Gibbs grinned and crawled up her body, kissing her lightly, letting her taste her own desire for him.

"That's all you had to say, Katie."

Any possible retort died on her lips as he entered her with one hard stroke.

"Oh!" She cried out in surprise, her nails digging into his back.

"Shhh." Gibbs covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her moans. "Unless you want everyone to hear." He saw her eyes flash and he smirked, beginning to move faster in and out of her. "Hmmm? Do you want everyone to know what I'm doing to you right now?"

"Jethro!" Kate gasped as the sound of his voice combined with the forcefulness of his thrusts drove her closer to the edge.

"Oh God, yeah..." Gibbs panted, looking down at her. He drank in the sight of Kate, naked and flushed with desire for him, before squeezing his eyes shut at the tingling, tight feeling that told him he was ready.

Kate reached her hands up to cup his ass as he pumped her hard, biting her lip to keep quiet as they sped up their rhythm. Gibbs heard her whimper and gasp as her muscles convulsed around him, forcing a low groan from his mouth as he came inside of her.

"Wow." Kate held him in place on top of her for a moment as their breathing returned to normal. Finally he rolled off of her and stood up, smiling as he offered her his hand. Kate started laughing as she pulled her jeans on.

"What?" Gibbs grinned at her and she only laughed harder.

"I must really love you."

He pulled her close to him.

"You'd better," he growled.

She laughed again and pressed a kiss to his chin.

"If someone had told me two years ago that we'd be sneaking upstairs for a quickie while the team babysat, I'd never have believed it. It's a good thing you are so damn irresistible, Leroy."

He tried to frown at her.

"You know better than to call me that, Katie."

She giggled and stepped out of his embrace to fasten her bra while he watched intently.

"I sure am glad I married you, though," he conceded.

She grinned and pulled on her t-shirt. "And why is that?"

Gibbs smirked as he buttoned his jeans.

"None of my other wives would have sex with me when we had company over."

"Jethro!" She swatted at him and tried not to laugh. "You are a horrible, horrible man."

"Still love me though, right?"

"Of course I do, Goofus."

"Good."

He put his shirt on before giving her a long kiss and lacing his fingers through hers.

*****

Kate tried not to blush as they went downstairs, rolling her eyes when Abby grinned and winked conspicuously at her.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed the back of his head, looking up at Gibbs. "I didn't say anything, boss!"

"Nope. But you were thinking it."

"That is true."

"Where's Ducky?"

"He had to take Mrs. Mallard home for her medication but he said to tell you thanks for lunch."

Gibbs nodded and smiled at Jet, who was happily burbling in Ziva's lap. Kate reached for the baby.

"Hey there, peanut." She kissed his forehead, earning a gummy grin in return. "Were you being a good boy?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes. He was a perfect angel."

McGee stood, his arms folded.

"Ziva's been hogging him the whole time," he complained.

"I have not! He's only been awake for twenty minutes, and Tony had him for an hour before that. He is the pig, not me."

"Hog, Ziva," Tony corrected her, "And, by the way, I can see down your shirt when you lean over like that. Nice bra."

The Israeli pressed her lips together.

"I was right the first time. Pig."

Tony oinked noisily and Abby laughed. McGee grinned as Kate handed Jet over to him. Abby made silly faces at the baby.

"I get him next," she insisted.

"I just got him!" McGee objected.

"I know, I know. Relax, I'm just calling dibs, Timmy."

Ziva's brow creased in confusion. "What is 'dibs'?"

"It means you are claiming something," McGee explained.

Kate smiled at them and headed for the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some popcorn."

"I have the dibs on the popcorn!" Ziva called after her, earning a grin from Tony.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and followed Kate into the kitchen.

"You were right, you know."

"I know," she said nonchalantly before she looked up at him. "About what?"

"We have a pretty damn good life."

He slid his arms around her waist and Kate grinned and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"We sure do."


End file.
